


Understanding

by Deathangelgw



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Sappy, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Dean has always been suspicious of all the weird happenings in Smallville, Kansas, so when he hears of deaths that are more demon related, he insists that he and Sam investigate. There, they get enmeshed with Lex Luthor and Clark Kent.  But with Dean's deal almost coming to its conclusion, can they get things done and protect those two? And can Lex and Clark help them somehow in their battles with the forces of evil?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Understanding pt. 1/14

Crossover: Supernatural/Smallville

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of the boys belong to me. I’m just using them as my own little play things!

Warnings: AU, crossover, slash, smut, violence, language, some gore, sap, fluff, angst, dark, character death.

Pairings: Sam/Lex, Clark/Dean, hinted past Lex/Lana, Clark/Lana

Rating: Ranging from PG-13 to NC-17

Summary: After finding Dean’s interest in meteor freaks, the Winchesters find themselves heading for Smallville to figure out what’s going after the prominent figures of Luthorcorp. But what’s with this guy that Dean meets and who saves Dean? And has Sam finally found someone who might be able to help Dean?

Timeline/Spoilers: Takes place about two weeks before the end of Dean’s deal. Spoilers for seasons 1-2 and some of season 3 for SPN and seasons 1-6 and some of season 7 for Smallville.

Beta: As always, by the indomitable MA!

A/N: This bunny hit me literally three days before NaNoWriMo and bumped out the rest of the bunnies. So, written for the NaNoWriMo contest. Huge thanks go to my roomie MA-chan, Stardancer54, Isa, and Mkitty03 for their invaluable input, cheering on, and the use of their compy if need be! HAHA! Ya’ll rule!

 

Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

As he sifted through his brother’s duffle bag for the last of the dirty clothes that he was going to wash, Sam sighed as he wrinkled his nose at the smell from a certain pair of suspiciously muddy pants. He glanced over at the bathroom where his brother was taking a shower and rolled his eyes. He recognized the pants from their run-in with a vodianoi outside of a small milling town in South Carolina, where they had ended up wrestling through fecund water and mud to escape from and put down the restless spirit. Obviously, Dean hadn’t washed his clothes.

 

Stuffing the nearly molding pants into the plastic bag that acted as their laundry bag, Sam grimaced and wiped his hand on his pants before grabbing the last of Dean’s clothes. He stopped though as he heard a thunk on the floor and noticed a journal that had several newspaper clippings sticking out from its pages. Curious, he picked it up and began thumbing through the journal, taking in the various articles on the people that had been coined as 'meteor freaks' apparently because they had been affected by the two meteor storms that had hit the area of Smallville, Kansas. He touched a finger to the picture of a bald young man in front of Luthorcorp, which happened to be one of the biggest companies in the Midwest, if not the entire United States, and frowned lightly in thought. Something about him intrigued him and it wasn't the obviously expensive tailoring.

 

“Hey Sammy...what’re you looking at my stuff for?” Dean’s voice broke through Sam’s ruminations and he looked up a bit nervously into his brother’s curious gaze.

 

“M’sorry, Dean. I...uh...well I was just getting your laundry and it...um...here.” He handed the journal up to his brother with his eyes downcast, guilty at having been caught. “I didn’t know you were interested in those things going on in Smallville,” he commented as he took the clothes that Dean tossed at him and stuffed them into the laundry bag.

 

“Eh, yea...been keeping track of them for years now. Kind of a passing hobby. That and that reporter chick Chloe Sullivan is rather cute. Wouldn’t want to get on her reporter side, but hey...I could handle her ‘inquisitive’ side just fine,” Dean replied with a leer as he looked at the journal fondly.

 

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother seemed to contemplate the journal and asked, “Yea well...why didn’t you and dad go after them?”

 

“Didn't have to. Someone or something would take care of the bad ones and the rest ended up in a couple of facilities. I've been keeping up with them mainly because there was talk for a while there about some area thirty three point one that was taking in the meteor infected, but now that's been kinda quieted. Ya never know when something might go wrong," Dean explained with a small smile and a shrug. He handed the journal back to his brother. "You should prolly keep that. I got no more use for it," he suggested as nonchalantly as he could with a light shrug on the side for emphasis.

 

"What? Dean, no...we're still going to figure a way out of that deal!" Sam protested as he pushed the journal away from him towards Dean.

 

"Sam..." Dean sighed as he frowned at his brother before shrugging. "Whatever man...so what've we got? I heard you talking before I got in the shower," he asked as he put the journal on the table before grabbing his last pair of clean boxers and sitting down to put them on. Since Sam was doing the laundry run while they were stuck in autumn colored Old Saybrook, Connecticut, he was all set to just lay about on one of their few days off before they went on their next hunt. They had just finished with a haunting in the little town when Sam had mentioned needing clean clothes. Their time off was as good an excuse as any to get it done for the next couple of weeks.

 

"Well, Bobby called and mentioned some disturbances in Kansas. Something about a couple of factory blow outs in Metropolis as well as some farm accidents in rural Kansas," Sam replied as he stood up and went to the laptop to pull up the articles he'd Googled. "According to reports, the 'accidents' in Metropolis were at both Luthorcorp offices. Huh, that's kinda weird..." he trailed off as he glanced over at the journal.

 

"What's weird?" Dean asked as flopped back onto his bed with his arms behind his head and his ankles crossed. He cocked an eyebrow at his brother expectantly when Sam glanced at him.

 

"Just...I find your journal with all that stuff involving the meteor infected and our next hunt involves the places that you say were rumored to have held them," Sam explained as he straightened up and fingered his lip thoughtfully.

 

"You thinkin' that it's connected? Like what...their spirits are coming back and getting back at their captors?" Dean asked in concern as he tapped his feet together in a random rhythm, most likely to some Metallica, Sam mused.

 

"Maybe. I mean, if they did die, it was probably pretty violent or caused them to be unable to rest. And since they *were* meteor infected, their spirits or even spiritual residual might have a stronger presence than normal ghosts. Kind of like a carryover," Sam suggested with a curious glance at his thoughtful brother.

 

"Well it's something to look into. What about those farm accidents?" Dean questioned as he settled himself a bit more on the bed.

 

"You can look it up. I'm getting the laundry done since you're going to laze around," Sam shot back and grinned a bit as Dean flicked him off while rolling his eyes. He knocked the bag against Dean's foot and got a wave of the foot in return. "I'll be back in a few hours. What do you want for dinner?" he added as he grabbed his coat and pulled it on.

 

"Don't care. Surprise me...just no more of that healthy crap. I might be on my way out, but I'm living it with good tasting food. And dude...watch the crazy old people driving around here. I don't wanna see a scratch on my baby's bumper, hear me?" Dean stated while covering his eyes with his hand.

 

Sam could only grin sadly before shaking his head. "Whatever man. You know I'll drive safe," he retorted as he hoisted up his bag.

 

"Yea, ya old grandpa. And here I'm supposed to be on my last legs, yet I can drive better than you," Dean remarked and grinned as Sam chuckled before leaving. Once the door had shut, Dean peeked over, then sat up and went to the laptop, where he started pulling up the articles Sam had managed to find in the first run. His eyes darkened as he read them then stopped as he noticed something in the background of one of the article's photos. Squinting, he magnified the image before grabbing his journal and turning to a well-worn section.

 

His dad and he had started researching the 'meteor freak' cases back when Sam had first gone to college. At first, they had scoffed at it, but then had run into a couple of them outside of Metropolis while on a hunt for a werewolf. The abilities they had displayed had definitely stunk of supernatural, but when the girl that they had managed to capture explained her powers had come from some green rocks, they had figured out what had happened. So they'd butted out of it, leaving it for the authorities to deal with as they finished their own job.

 

But on the day that they'd left, Dean had seen a guy watching them as if knowing what they had done by saving the one girl and killing the other two people. He'd been tall, maybe no older than eighteen, but he'd had such a serious look on his face as well as guilt that he'd captured Dean's attention immediately. The guy had almost reminded him of his brother, but a call to Stanford had proven that to be untrue. They'd left the next day, so he'd never looked into the guy or his connections to whatever had happened, but something had been off about the guy. Now, the article that was part of their investigation had that same guy standing in the background as some of the injured from the factory accident were rolled into ambulances. The coincidence was almost too much, which made it something that Dean would never overlook.

 

Sam was right about the connection, only it was in a way that he didn't know. Dean was almost certain that the guy in the photos was either responsible for the occurrences or knew how they had happened. Either way, Dean was going to get to the bottom of that mystery if it was the last thing he did.

 

And since he had only two weeks left to live, it probably would be.

 

With a soft sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, Dean shut the laptop off and went back to the bed. He grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on before he started channel surfing. It wouldn't do for him to get involved in the investigation now before they could do anything about it. Besides, he had to let Sammy do something. After all, he *was* the geek boy of their partnership.

 

Sam returned a few hours later as surmised with the laundry and Chinese food. But they didn't discuss the case again, as Dean had thought would happen. Instead, they just relaxed and folded clothes after eating, taking the time to just enjoy being brothers as they joked about whatever show they had flipped to or teasing each other over other things that came up. It was a camaraderie that had been seriously lacking between them for a long time and Dean was glad to see it again. He could tell that Sam was happy as well to be so easy going once more, so he didn't bring up the case. Sometimes, you picked your battles and his battle was always to see Sammy happy.

 

They eventually talked a bit about the case as they lazed around before turning in for the night. Sam had some good ideas on what they needed to investigate and there was the possibility that they'd have to split up to look into both sides of the case, but it wasn't a problem. They'd know more once they got to Metropolis. With that thought, they turned in for the night.

 

But as they lay in their beds and relaxed into sleep, Dean couldn't help thinking about that guy once more. Being in the work that they were in eventually led to things happening that couldn't be accepted outside of faith. He knew that that guy was someone he needed to meet. The chance that the guy was involved in the cases was too much to ignore. Dean had a sneaky suspicion that whatever that man's secret was, it might be something that would change his short life forever. If he was right, then bring it on. Dean Winchester never ran from a fight. He'd go down with his gun in his hand and the bad guy's guts on him. That's just how he'd always been and how he'd always be.

 

'Bring it on, bitch. This is one case I'm going to solve before I leave for the pit,' he decided with a small smirk before flipping over onto his side and nestling down into his covers. It was a good feeling to have before going to the end.

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

'thoughts'

 

Humming quietly under his breath to the AC/DC that was blasting out of his speakers, Dean bobbed his head a bit as he tapped the steering wheel in time to the music. They had ended up parting ways after all to cover both areas of the attacks, so Dean had dropped Sam off in Metropolis near The Daily Planet before taking off for the little farming town of Smallville. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked as he saw a few young ladies and men eyeing his car in appreciation as he drove down the main street of the small town slowly before parking in front of the coffee shop known as The Talon. Getting out, he squinted behind his sunglasses as he took in the rather bustling town around him.

 

There were autumnal leaves and Halloween decorations everywhere since it was almost that time of the year again. The wind was just crisp enough to make you turn your collar up in protection from it, but it was sunny enough to promise to be a warm fall day. There were several swags of lights saying 'Happy Halloween' hung across the main drag as well as announcements for the Homecoming Parade and football game that was coming up that weekend. The Talon itself had several pots of chrysanthemums in front of it for sale as well as pumpkins and cornstalks to be used for any Halloween décor. It was Midwestern living at its best and it made Dean ache for that normal life he'd never have.

 

With a shrug, he headed into the coffee shop, not paying any attention to the whispered conversations going on around him as he was stared at. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for him to get a lot of attention, both male and female. It all came with the territory of being Dean Winchester.

 

He sauntered up to the somewhat busy ordering counter and pulled his sunglasses off as he glanced around, taking in the tasteful furnishings. It was softly lit with fairy lights that were placed artfully around the banisters of the staircase that led up to what looked like an apartment as well as the pillars that framed the bottom of the staircase. There were also a few halogen lamps situated around the main area amidst various silk floral bouquets and trees. All in all, the atmosphere was comfortable and quiet, yet sociable. You could come in for your caramel mocha frappuccino and read the paper or join your buddies with your frothy cappuccinos and iced lattes to either study or just relax before the big game.

 

It was the best sort of place to get gossip.

 

Going up to the counter for his own turn, Dean turned on the charm as he smiled at the blonde that was standing behind the register waiting for his order. She smiled back uncertainly and Dean had to bite down the urge to just out and out flirt with her. She was sexy in her tight red t-shirt and equally tight blue jeans behind her white apron. Her curled hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail that accentuated her sharp cheekbones, penetrating blue eyes, and perfect smile. She would be just what he needed, but then he stopped to think about it. There was something in her gaze that spoke of knowledge beyond her age which he guessed to be about nineteen. Too young for him and yet something else that was almost...otherworldly. He glanced at her nametag and winked at her. "So Kara...what would you recommend?" he drawled out slow and sweet and grinned crookedly as she blushed slightly.

 

"Um...well any of them I guess," she answered uncertainly as she looked at him from under her eyelashes. Oooh yes, she was definitely on Dean's list of wants.

 

Shaking himself a bit out of his contemplations which involved her on this counter with her legs around his waist, Dean turned up the wattage. "Well then, I'll take a double espresso straight," he stated and she bit her lip.

 

"Nothing else?" she asked as she rang his order up and he bit his own lip thoughtfully. What would it hurt...?

 

"Well..." He stopped, but never got to finish his sentence as a tall dark haired man stepped behind the counter.

 

"Kara, could you hurry? We need to talk," the man whispered to her as he not too subtly glanced at Dean appraisingly. But then he stared at Dean, who was staring right back in shock and they both ignored the quiet protest from Kara.

 

It was *him*. The guy in the photos and from the past. He was right in front of Dean as if it had been meant to be. Dean felt a thrill go through him, but he couldn't pinpoint what the reason was for as he gazed into the deep blue eyes that were watching him.

 

"Jason?" The name surprised Dean and he frowned a bit before grunting as a fist grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward and almost over the countertop. "Jason, what the hell are you doing back here?!" the man snarled and Dean felt a moment of panic at the sheer *power* that seemed to be in that grip.

 

"Whoa man! My name's not Jason! Name's Dean!" Dean protested, but then kicked himself mentally. He could have used that alias to get closer to this guy! But, it was out there, so might as well use it.

 

"Clark, let him go! You're scaring the customers!" Kara protested as she grabbed at Clark's hand and pulled his fist free from Dean's shirt.

 

Coughing lightly, Dean adjusted his shirt while rubbing his neck as he eyed the distrustful man. Frowning darkly, Clark eyed him before nodding. "Sorry about that. My mistake," he said with a very light growl threading his tone.

 

"S'ok, man...I get that a lot. People thinking I'm someone else," Dean retorted sarcastically and smirked. He was surprised when a sheepish grin appeared on the other man's face which seemed to soften the boyish good looks. 'Boyish good looks...Dean, get a grip,' he told himself as he winked at Kara, who smiled back. "How about that double espresso?" he inquired and she nodded before going to make it.

 

"Look man...I'm sorry about that. There was this guy, Jason Teague, and we weren't exactly friends. I didn't mean to...I'm just sorry," Clark said uncomfortably as he ran a hand through his hair. His gaze kept flicking over Dean's face, but the only way Dean noticed that was because he was doing the same thing.

 

"Yea it's ok. I wasn't kidding when I said that I've had that happen before, though generally it's from some jealous boyfriend!" Dean commented with a slight chuckle while wincing internally. Why was he being so honest?! And was he...flirting?!

 

"Well um...Jason was dating my girlfriend..." Clark admitted and Dean let out a laugh as he shook his head. It seemed to relax Clark as he stuck out his hand. "Name's Clark Kent."

 

"Dean Winchester," Dean replied congenially as he shook the offered hand without hesitation. A part of him was screaming at him to stop being so honest and friendly with this complete stranger who was also a suspect, but the rest of him was putting up a good muffle over it. "Been attacking former boyfriends long?" he joked and Clark grinned in return. Dean told himself to stop admiring the dimples and the way Clark's eyes lit up, but his mind told him to shove it.

 

"Not long I guess...you're new around here?" Clark asked as he leaned against the counter on his with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Dean smirked as he rested his arms on the counter and bent in to lean against the counter while looking over the relaxing younger man and admiring the bulging biceps and framed pecks. "Just passin' through. Am a Kansas man myself. Home's not far from here," he answered, then blinked as a cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of him. He looked over and smiled winningly at Kara. "Why darling...you made it so nice!" he declared and winked at her before pulling out his wallet.

 

"It's on me," Clark suddenly said as he reached over and stopped Dean with a hand on his arm. He smiled when Dean looked at him in surprise. "My apology for manhandling you," he added as his smile turned lopsided.

 

"Well I'll drink to that," Dean replied as he took a sip of his espresso in an effort to dispel the sheer *want* that had gone through him at the touch. He winked again at Kara as he put his cup down. "Perfect. Thanks, sweet cheeks," he complimented her. He turned and cast another look over Clark in a quick once over before starting towards one of the tables. Or he would have if he didn't almost run over a young petite brunette. He stopped abruptly as he lifted his mug up so he wouldn't splash all over her. "Oh I'm so sorry!" he stated and wondered if he was now going to be cursed now that his luck had worked on finding Clark.

 

He blinked then as he noticed that she was staring at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights in her rapidly paling face. "J-Jason...you're...you're alive..." she whispered thickly as fear and panic flashed over her face.

 

"No, no! Name's Dean! I'm not this Jason guy!" Dean protested quickly as he reached out for her in concern. He had to *definitely* research whoever this Jason Teague guy was pronto! This mixed identity thing was getting old fast!

 

"Lana, it's ok! He's not Jason!" Clark stated soothingly as he came around the counter to her side. She looked up at him fearfully and he smiled gently. "It's ok...Jason isn't coming back, remember? It's not possible," he said soothingly.

 

Dean felt his heart sink at the tenderness and protectiveness that Clark was showing to the girl. 'Girlfriend...shoulda known,' he thought sadly, but he hid it as they looked over at him, one unsure and the other encouraging. "Yea, not Jason right here...name's Dean Winchester," he introduced himself, but he could feel the false charm that was coming into him no matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't figure out what he was disappointed about: that Lana was Clark's girlfriend or that there wasn't a chance in hell for something more now with Clark. The irony was not lost on him though over him wanting Clark instead of Lana, but he shrugged it off. "I was just...passin' through on my way to Metropolis to pick up my baby brother before going...going home," he explained and cleared his throat as he got stuck on the word 'home'. He hadn't been to Lawrence since their father had died and had meant to never go back. Things change in a New York minute as they say.

 

"Oh...well I hope you have a good trip," Lana responded somewhat coldly and Dean bit down on his naturally sarcastic reply as he forced a smile. She half-smiled back at him before going around him to the counter. Glancing at Clark, Dean shrugged before going over to sit at one of the alcoves to drink.

 

He kept an eye on the trio though as they spoke quietly near the back of the shop. Lana gestured wildly a couple of times and Dean caught the words 'meteor infected' and 'Lex', but basically was a bit lost. He read their lips as best he could and figured out that they were talking about the recent attacks. Apparently, all three of them had been attacked at their farm. Lana was talking about a Lex and he figured out that she must mean Lex Luthor. But the conversation turned then to Lana as well as Clark warning Kara away from Dean himself. Dean wasn't sure on why he was such a threat to them just yet, but that piqued his interest for sure.

 

Finishing his coffee, he stood up and headed out, knowing that he had to investigate Clark now for sure. He had a very strong gut feeling that Clark was almost directly connected with the accidents. He pulled out his phone as soon as he got outside and called Sam. "Hey."

 

"Hey...so did you find out anything?" Sam asked and Dean could tell by the low tone that his brother was most likely in either a library or the city hall records and didn't want to be heard.

 

"Maybe. I need to investigate about this Jason Teague guy first," Dean answered as he squinted in the bright sun before putting his shades on and sitting against his car. "But I found out who the quote unquote victims are. They all look pretty damn healthy for having nearly gotten squashed by a tractor and having nails shot at them from a hardware store," he added as he tilted his head back to absorb the sun.

 

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Sam retorted and Dean had to snort at the smile he could hear in his brother's voice.

 

"Yes and no. I'm talking zero scratches, bruises, and injuries here, man. It was like nothing had happened!" Dean explained and sighed as he looked around. "Something's really weird about them, Sam. I'm gonna stick around and see if I can't get Clark or maybe Kara to open up to me," he added and it was Sam's turn to snort.

 

"Let me guess...Kara's a hot babe and you're going to show her the Winchester charm?" Sam remarked and Dean couldn't stop the grin that crossed his lips.

 

"Well, could do that. She's got the longest damn legs I've ever seen!" he declared in appreciation, but the image in his head wasn't Kara...it was Clark. He shook his head and blew out a breath. "So what about you? Find anything in your research mode, Watson?" he asked wittily and Sam chuckled as the sound of a page turning was heard.

 

"Not much outside of reports saying that in both cases there were supposedly voices heard just before whatever blew up did so. The authorities are saying that it's probably vandals, but from the evidence in these police reports, there weren't any finger prints and no signs of breaking and entering," Sam replied before sighing heavily. "I'm thinking of checking out the last site for EMF readings."

 

"Sounds like a plan. Want me to come back to help?" Dean inquired as he straightened up and stuffed a hand into his jacket pocket to get his keys.

 

"Nah, I got this. That office's security is pretty routine. You'd think that with them being so high end that they could afford a decent security system," Sam responded and they both chuckled. It wasn't often that they got bested by a security system and Sam was better than Dean was at breaking the codes, which was interesting since Dean had been the one who'd taught him everything.

 

"All right. You call me though if you get like...arrested or whatever. Try not to get your pretty girly mug on the cameras," Dean teased his brother and grinned as Sam chuckled before hanging up. He looked up at the sky for a minute in contemplation then stood up. But he didn't get anywhere as Clark suddenly stopped him.

 

"Who were you talking to?" Clark interrogated him grimly as he leaned his hand on the car next to Dean's hip, putting them in each other's space.

 

Swallowing a bit as he leaned back, Dean stared at Clark. "What? Whoa, were you like...eavesdropping on me?" he shot back as he tried to think fast on how to answer. For a reason he couldn't explain, he didn't want to nor enjoy lying to Clark. There was just something about the other man that inspired both a sense of honesty and secrecy that were constantly conflicting within him.

 

"Who is Sam?" Clark questioned him intently, enunciating the words as he leaned in even closer. When Dean didn't answer, he huffed and ran a hand through his hair before glaring at Dean. "Don't get involved! Whatever you guys are doing, stay out of this!" he hissed out.

 

"Dude fine! Just...back off, will ya? Go make sure your girlfriend isn't accusing anyone else of being some weird ex-boyfriend, would ya?" Dean protested testily, somewhat alarmed at Clark's intuitiveness and how angry he was. Clark's eyes narrowed as he shifted back and Dean put his hands up before heading for the driver's side and opening the door. "Whatever man...I don't even want to know how you were eavesdropping on a *private* conversation," he added before getting into his car. He started the car up and glanced in the rearview mirror to lock eyes with Clark before he pulled out and drove off. Now he was *definitely* going to investigate Clark's involvement!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Clark watched Dean drive away and crossed his arms over his chest. Since the moment he'd seen Dean, he'd felt things that he couldn't explain. He'd even recognized the guy from a couple of years back when they'd been dealing with a bunch of the meteor freaks that had broken out of Belle Reve and gone after him, Chloe, and Lana. But when he'd heard Dean talking with a guy named Sam about the Luthorcorp attacks, a sense of protectiveness had risen up. He couldn't let a couple of innocent guys get caught up in whatever was going on. He just hoped that they stayed out of it.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

'thoughts'

 

Glancing at his watch, Sam eyed the building across the street from where he was and sighed. It was almost ten at night...time to head in. The security guard had probably started to change shifts, so it was best that he got started now while the new guard wandered around on his rounds. Pulling out his lock pick set, he crossed over swiftly using the shadows to hide his lanky frame as he glanced around cautiously. He silently strode across the front walkway and went around to the side door and where the security system was set up. He found the box and opened it nimbly before examining it. As he had suspected, it was a standard alarm system. Taking out his Swiss army knife, he jimmied the circuits easily until the system was off. He glanced over towards the doorway and noted that the camera was no longer blinking, so he quickly went to the side door, picked the lock, and snuck inside the darkened building, being careful to make sure the door shut without a sound.

 

Once inside, he looked around slowly as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, then headed down the hallway at a rapid, yet alert pace as he proceeded towards the accident area. He found the room easily, but noticed that things had been cleaned up already. 'Shit,' he thought as he pulled out the EMF meter and his flashlight. He turned them both on and flicked his light around as he walked around the perimeter of the room slowly while waving the meter around to detect any readings. He stopped as he came to an alcove that looked like it had once held a large machine when the meter went off, whining as its lights glowed red with warning and discovery.

 

He ran his light slowly over the alcove and stopped as he found the edges of what looked like a hidden door. Very curious, he went over and ran his fingers over the border before stepping back and tapping his chin thoughtfully. He shone his light along the 'doorway' and stopped again as he saw a small panel. Smirking, he went over and used his knife to pry the thin metal off of the wall and found a bunch of circuit wiring inside. He studied them, then reached in and grabbed a thick black wire that was labeled 'door' very faintly along the edge of the wire. He cut it and smirked again as the door slid up out of his way, letting out a small draft of stale air. Carefully, he stepped over to the opening and flashed his light along the room as he went inside the secret room.

 

The EMF meter was constantly whining and lighting up as he walked along the center of the room with his flashlight shining on every wall as he passed it. He began to notice that there were sections that were separated by broken down walls and looked to be either cubicles or...cells. He stopped before one of them and held the meter inside it. If it could go any higher, it would, the readings were so high. He frowned lightly. Definitely disturbed spirits.

 

He looked over suddenly as he heard a soft sound and quickly moved behind one of the pillars while pulling out the gun he had in the back of his pants and shutting off his flashlight in one move. He listened intently as the unmistakable sounds of cautious footsteps crunched towards him. Suddenly, lights flickered on around him and he felt his heartbeat pick up. He was so caught! 'Shit!' he cursed himself before taking a silent breath to steady himself as he reaffirmed his grip on his gun while looking for a way out. He could just try and sneak out when the person passed by his hiding spot, but that was just asking to be caught. He wasn’t exactly hard to miss and even *he* could mess up and make some noise that would give him away. He frowned and took another deep breath as he slid his gun back into its place in the small of his back.

 

“I know you’re here...come out and you won’t get into too much trouble.”

 

The voice was soft and almost haughty, but it held a cultured tone to it that Sam knew came from a rich upbringing. Double damn! It was one of the Luthors for sure! He swallowed hard as he saw the figure move gradually past his hiding spot. Bald...so, it was the son. He could handle the son...

 

Stepping out, he held his hands up in front of him sheepishly as the man swung around immediately and pointed a gun and flashlight at him. Sam blinked as innocently as he could as he ducked his head and held his hands up higher. “Hey...thanks for finding me,” he said as he smiled charmingly at the suspicious man.

 

“Finding you, huh? What were you doing in a police investigation area?” the young man asked as his eyes narrowed at Sam.

 

Swallowing hard, Sam put his hands down slowly then brought them up when the gun tilted warningly at him. “Um, I kinda got lost on the tour and um...found myself here?” he tried lamely as he smiled as disarmingly as possible.

 

Obviously the guy was immune to the Sam Winchester charm for the gun merely came up even higher and took aim at Sam’s head as the bald head tipped to the side in disbelief. “Right. There were no tours and they all are in the main part of the building anyways, not the laboratory area. Care to try again? The truth perhaps this time,” the man retorted and Sam had to admit that he admired the guy’s perception.

 

But it was also cramping his style. “Ok, you got me. I was just researching for an article for the Planet on these attacks and I guess I got lucky,” Sam lied smoothly and smiled sheepishly, pulling an ‘Aw shucks’ move as he ducked his head and then tilted it coyly. It was a move that always worked in getting his way other times.

 

This time was no different. The man frowned a bit before lowering his gun, though it was obvious he was ready to shoot at any sign of trouble. “How’d you find it anyways?” he asked and Sam was rather pleased to hear the impressed tone in his voice.

 

He struggled to find a good enough answer as he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d like to call it a reporter’s intuition, but people always say I’m just damn lucky,” he finally said as he grinned winningly at the other man.

 

A snort was his reply, but he could also see a small smile on the other man’s lips. “Yea well, your luck’s out.” He nodded behind Sam and Sam looked over to find a couple of burly security guards coming towards him. He groaned inwardly and sighed as he nodded. “Take him off the premises,” the man ordered and the two guards grabbed Sam by the elbows.

 

But before they could go anywhere, the lights began to flicker around them before one by one sparking and exploding. The guards let Sam go in their shock and Sam reached for his gun. But before he could do anything, he saw a couple of derelict examination tables suddenly float up and fly towards them. He dove to the ground and rolled, then quickly tackled the bald man as the screams of the two security guards shot out before they were silenced unexpectedly with a sickening crunch. Panting, Sam looked around wildly before standing up and dragging the other man with him. “Run!” he shouted as he yanked out his gun and trained it around him after pushing the other man ahead of him.

 

The other man didn’t protest as he ran ahead of Sam towards the doorway. Looking forward, Sam saw the door was starting to slide shut, so he turned on the speed and shoved the man through before diving again and rolling into a wall with a grunt of pain as he felt pain shoot up his back and into his skull, causing his head to throb and swim. He managed to stay conscious long enough to see that they were safe before blacking out.

 

When he came to again, Sam found himself in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV and a raging headache. He groaned as he clenched his eyes shut, then blinked his eyes open again as he heard shifting next to him. He was shocked to find the bald man next to him in the seat by his bed. He was so used to Dean being there that having someone else was just weird and he had a momentary surge of panic before remembering what had happened. He grunted as he swallowed, trying to get some kind of moisture in his cotton dry mouth and scratchy throat and heard the man shift again as well as what sounded like liquid being poured into a glass. Suddenly a glass was put to his lips and he opened his mouth to greedily drink down the cool liquid. He cleared his throat painfully before smiling weakly at the man. “Thanks,” he managed raspily.

 

“No thanks necessary. You saved my life...I owe you,” the man replied with a crooked half smile which Sam returned with a full smile of his own.

 

“Nah...I just didn’t think that you’d wanted to end up like those guards,” Sam responded with a shrug as he picked at the blanket that was covering his lower body.

 

“Still...you could have left me. I owe you,” the man repeated as he watched Sam’s hands briefly before looking at him. “My name’s Lex...Lex Luthor,” he finally said after a minute of silent contemplation.

 

“Sam...Sam Winchester,” Sam replied honestly as he mentally kicked himself for not giving an alias. But the trust in the wary blue eyes made him *want* to be honest to this man. He could see a reflection of himself there in the loneliness and the need to prove something about himself...that he wasn't what people assumed he was. It was strange...but he felt a kindred spirit in this man named Lex Luthor. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Sam smiled again. “So, what happened after I passed out?” he asked sheepishly.

 

“I called the paramedics and they brought you here. The cops found the two dead security guards and want your statement when you’re ready,” Lex explained before grinning. “Though I don’t think they believed me when I told them that the lights exploded and how those two tables crushed my security guards before we escaped,” he added with a slight chuckle.

 

Chuckling himself, Sam sighed. “Yea, that’s normal,” he agreed sarcastically, but it was the truth as well for him. A hunt didn’t go by where he and Dean were thrown into walls, piles of debris, or things were thrown at them. It got a bit old after a while... “How about you? Any injuries?” he asked as he looked Lex over for any signs of damage.

 

“A bump on the head and a bruised shoulder, but nothing I can’t get over. I’ve had worse,” Lex answered with a smirk, but Sam noted that it was sad. He wondered briefly on it, but stopped as Lex stood up. “I should let you rest and let the doctor look after you,” he said as he pulled on a sports jacket before holding his hand out to Sam. Sam engulfed the bald man’s hand in his own and shook it with a smile, which was mirrored on Lex’s face. “I won’t forget what you did, Sam. I never let a debt go unpaid. Call on me anytime and I’ll help you however I can,” he stated and Sam felt just a touch overwhelmed. To have as powerful a man as Lex Luthor owing him was something he never thought would happen.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Lex. Just...just live your life,” he finally replied after a second and felt sorrow well up in him. They were words he wished he could live by, but he was always helping others and desperately trying to save his brother. He forced himself to remaining smiling as Lex nodded and left the room. Watching the other man leave, Sam felt a pang of regret. He felt something towards Lex that he’d never really felt with anyone. Lex felt seriously like a kindred soul and that made him wonder on the reasons for their having met.

 

He didn’t think on it long as his doctor came in with a warm smile. “Well, Mr. Gordoni...so glad to see you up and about. How do you feel?”

 

Smiling back wanly, Sam remembered what his alias was. Barry Gordoni. “Fine thanks. Can I get out now?” he asked as he picked at his blanket.

 

“Just need to give you a final check-up and then you can fill out your paperwork before you’re free to go,” the doctor replied easily as he came over to the bedside and started checking Sam’s reflexes as well as his injuries which, to Sam, were standard fare. Once he'd been given the go-ahead, Sam filled out the information with his phony identification and gave them a fake credit card to pay for the medical bill, signing it as B. Gordoni.

 

Then, with only a slight twinge of guilt over having scammed them, Sam strolled out and headed for the city records. There was some hacking he had to do before he hit up Luthorcorp again. He knew for certain that the spirits in that room had a definite thing against Lex. He just had to find out what exactly and quickly before more people were killed.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

'thoughts'

 

Dean put the Impala into park and stared at the two story yellow farmhouse that was the Kent establishment. He'd found out where the Kent farm was located after researching the background to Clark. It turned out that the home-bound Clark had been involved in almost all of the meteor freak attacks that had been going on for the past seven years in both Smallville and Metropolis, either with being attacked or having been involved in the capture or destruction of the various perpetrators. It had definitely raised Dean's suspicions. So after discussing things with Sam, as well as ribbing his brother over having gotten caught and in the hospital, he'd decided to have a little one on one with dear old Clark.

 

Getting out of the car, Dean adjusted his coat as he looked around, taking in the farm setting. It was like any other farm that he'd seen with fencing, a large red barn, and a couple of other buildings outside of the farmhouse. He heard the cows that were out to pasture as well as some horses and he found himself just relaxing. He wasn't sure what it was about the place, but he felt safe and comfortable. It was weird and not what Dean had expected.

 

Shrugging it off, Dean strolled towards the barn where he could hear the sounds of a hammer hitting some metal. He stepped inside and cocked an eyebrow as he saw Clark bent over an old green tractor that looked like it had seen better days. He also noted a golden retriever standing next to Clark and stopped when the dog growled at him and stood up. He smirked as Clark looked over and blinked in surprise when he was spotted. "Hey. Am I interrupting you?" he asked as he leaned against one of the wooden support pillars.

 

"Um, not really...just fixing up the tractor," Clark replied as he wiped his hand of the grease he'd gotten from the engine. He watched Dean cautiously as he tossed the rag onto the old rusted red toolbox that was sitting on the barrel that was near him.

 

"What's wrong?" Dean inquired as he stepped closer.

 

Frowning a bit at the unexpected inquisition, Clark rolled his shoulders a bit. "Engine's been clunking every time I get to a certain speed," he answered before tossing a glare at the recalcitrant machinery.

 

"Let me take a look. I've got some skills with engines. Maybe I can find what's acting up...help ya out," Dean offered as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on a nail that was protruding from the nearest pillar. He grinned as Clark shrugged before he brushed past him to look in the engine. He ducked down under and looked up into the parts. "Hey, hand me a ratchet wrench with a three eighths inch socket," he called out as he worked on one of the nuts that was in his way. He grinned as said ratchet was handed to him from above and he started tightening the bolt. "Looks like a couple of your bolts were loose and the belt was then not sitting right on its gears," he commented with a grunt before crawling out and taking the rag that Clark handed him. "Shall we give it a try?" he suggested with a winning grin at Clark, who grinned back slowly before climbing into the tractor seat. He started it up and smirked at Dean before driving the tractor out of the barn and revving it up to the speed necessary for the test.

 

When there was no sound, Clark whooped before bringing it back around and parking it. He turned it off and beamed at Dean. "That did it, whatever you did! Thanks!" he declared as he hopped down and met Dean as he sauntered out of the barn.

 

"Not a problem. Sometimes you just need a new pair of eyes to see what's wrong," Dean answered with a nonchalant shrug. He cocked an eyebrow as Clark snickered and shook his head. "What?"

 

"Nothing. I just...never mind. Anyways, what brings you here? I thought you were just passing through on your way to Metropolis to pick up your brother," Clark asked as he leaned against the fence and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Dean rested back against the fence next to him with his arms on the top rail and seemed to lose himself in thought without realizing he was being spoken to. He shook himself and asked dumbly, "Huh?"

 

Dean grinned knowingly at him as if he'd discerned just *what* had distracted Clark and Clark flushed a bit in embarrassment. "I said I'm actually looking into various goings-on that have been happening around here. You seemed like a good place to start since you were involved in both of the recent accidents," he repeated himself and cocked an eyebrow as Clark looked away self-consciously while shrugging. "So, wanna tell me what happened?" he prodded gently, not wanting to lose the camaraderie that they'd just been working on.

 

Pursing his lips stubbornly, Clark sighed before straightening up. "What are you really? Some kind of investigator?" he asked gruffly as he went back towards the barn.

 

"Something like that," Dean replied as he followed after the younger man into the barn. He leaned against the pillar again as he watched Clark put away his tools with more force than was necessary. "So, are you going to tell me or do I have to find another way to get it out of you?" he questioned with a smirk and waggled an eyebrow playfully when Clark looked over at him with a frown. "Come on man...you had iron railroad stakes thrown at you and some kind of machinery fall on you here on the farm! How do you *not* have any marks?" he demanded teasingly as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

 

"I was lucky. Those other people weren't so lucky," Clark responded harshly as he straightened up and gazed at Dean. "Look, just...stop looking into this. It's being handled," he said uneasily as he rubbed the back of his neck before running his hand through his hair.

 

"Not the way it should be," Dean retorted darkly, all traces of his joviality now gone as he stared at Clark. "So tell me...did you have flickering lights and voices just before the attacks?" he tossed out and was grimly satisfied to see the startled look on Clark's face.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clark stated firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you asking about this? Just drop it! You don't even know what it's about!" he almost shouted at Dean as he shifted uncomfortably to lean defiantly against the saw table.

 

"I think you know a lot more about this than you're saying and people are dying because you're being so damn stubborn!" Dean shot back in exasperation before running a hand over his face and adjusting his stance. "See, my brother is currently in Metropolis investigating the accidents there. Last night, he was attacked along with Lex Luthor. Two guards died, but he told me that there were flickering lights that exploded before two examination tables went flying at the guards, crushing them. He also told me that, according to reports from the survivors, there were voices and flickering lights. Now, if you know something about these attacks, I need to know so I can take care of it," he explained sharply as he straightened up, his laid-back manner replaced with his hunter side. He was sick of the runaround this guy was giving him. Especially since he seemed to know a *lot* of what was going on.

 

"Is your brother ok?" Clark asked in concern as he stared at Dean.

 

"It'd take more than that to kill Sammy," Dean responded smugly and smirked when Clark glanced at him skeptically before looking away again. "Look, whatever secret you're trying to keep, it's going to get more people killed. Just...tell me what you know," he said as persuasively as he could as he walked up to Clark. He laid a hand on Clark's arm and rubbed it slowly, soothingly as he encouraged Clark to trust him. But then he found himself watching his hand before looking slowly up at Clark to find the other man watching him with an unreadable expression. Dean suddenly wanted to press closer and feel the warmth that Clark seemed to be radiating, have those strong arms wrap around him and take away all of the fear that had been chasing him recently as he walked through life towards his death row sentence. He'd been so cold recently...cold and lonely. What he saw in Clark he wasn't sure, but he realized that he just wanted to be wrapped up in Clark and shut out the world and all that went with it.

 

Clark contemplated him silently as he seemed to relax a bit and Dean knew that he'd gotten through to him. But before Clark could say anything, a throat cleared behind them, startling them both. They stepped away from each other automatically in reaction as they turned towards the source and found Lana and a blonde girl that wasn't Kara standing nearby, both looking disturbed at what they had walked in on. Lana appeared to be on the verge of a major hissy fit while the blonde looked bemused, as if she wasn't sure she could believe what she had just seen or thought she'd seen. Lana's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest tightly while she stared at Dean. "What are *you* doing here?" she demanded icily and Dean cocked an eyebrow as he briefly contemplated how a nice guy like Clark had ended up with a bitch like her.

 

But he didn't say that as he smiled charmingly. "I was helping Clark here and asking him about the area. He and I hit it off so well yesterday that I thought I could pick his brain," he answered easily before going over to get his jacket. He pulled it on and fixed the collar before glancing at Clark. "I better get going before it's too dark out to see. I forgot how the country got at night," he added with a smile and a small smile lit Clark's face in response before he looked down.

 

"Yea, you do that," Lana replied before Clark could and Dean looked over at her. He sneered suddenly at her, a silent challenge that she bristled at before he nodded amiably at Clark and walking between the women on his way out, splitting them both physically and metaphorically speaking.

 

He headed for his car as a frown settled on his face. He'd been so close to finding out what was going on. Damn that woman for getting in the way *again*! He had a sneaky suspicion that she knew even more than Clark did and that didn't settle well within him. He was also studiously *not* thinking about how warm Clark had felt and the whiff of natural musk that he'd caught from the other man when they'd been so close together. Nope, not thinking about it at all.

 

He sighed as he got to his car and rested his forehead on his arm against the car side. He so needed to either get laid or get the job done and leave before his heart decided to do something stupid...like actually start caring about the tall farm boy. With only ten days left before his contract came due, it would be stupid to fall in love or anything like that which involved more emotion than was necessary. He was already paying a heavy price with Sam and there was really nothing he could do about it. All he could do was make sure that Sam was taken care of after he left. He didn't want to leave another person hurting in this life.

 

"Dean!"

  
Clark's call broke through Dean's contemplations and he looked up as Clark strode over towards him looking a bit put out. Dean briefly wondered if there was 'trouble in paradise', but didn't let it show as he turned in Clark's direction. Clark stopped before him so that they were just a couple of inches apart, which was *much too close* for Dean's comfort, but he didn't step back or show any other sort of reaction as he stared up into Clark's face. Clark studied his face, but then tilted in slightly. "I'm sorry about Lana. But I can tell you something about what's been going on or at least what might have started it. The attacks started after me and Chloe found out that Lex was experimenting with some kind of substance that uses the energy from meteor infected people. We managed to stop the experiments, but there have been a lot of accidents at places that were Lex's bases for his past experiments on the meteor infected," he said quietly and Dean nodded before smiling.

 

"Thanks Clark...for trusting me," he whispered in return before taking a step away from Clark. He shivered as a cold wind seemed to slam into him, but he didn't think anything of it. It was something he'd grown used to. He turned a bit and got out his keys, but was stopped by a hand on his own and looked up into Clark's intent gaze.

 

"Be careful. I...I don't want to see you hurt," Clark murmured and Dean felt a rush of warmth wash over him as he stared into the concerned gaze.

 

He flashed a grin, but it was sad and he knew that. "I always take care of myself. I just don't have as much to live for. Don't worry about me," he replied before turning his hand and squeezing Clark's once. He let it go and got into his car before slamming the door shut. Starting the Impala, he looked up through the windshield at Clark and watched as the other man moved back towards the barn little by little while observing him in turn. He swallowed hard and glanced aside as he put his car into reverse before looking over his shoulder and turning around.

 

As he drove away with the dust flying around his car, he gazed into his rearview mirror at the diminishing figure of one Clark Kent. He wondered briefly if he would get to see the other man again, but then shook it off as he refocused on the road. There wasn't anymore time for there to be 'something more' with a person. That, out of everything else that had been happening so far recently, hurt him the most. He had a feeling that if they would have met sooner, he and Clark would have definitely had a thing. Now, well, he just hoped that Lana treated Clark with the love and respect he deserved.

 

If not, well Hell wasn't just a place to visit...it was something to be paid and raised.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 

'thoughts'

 

Sam’s eyes felt dry from staring at the screen in front of him for so long as he searched the city files about the meteor infected. He had to give Lex credit: there was hardly anything to be found outside of police reports or death records. He did find a couple of mentions of various transferred 'patients' to Belle Reve, which was a psychiatric hospital just outside of Metropolis, but the patients that had been released from there or put in there had not been heard from since. He was almost tempted to call Dean and find out what his brother had discovered from Clark, but he wanted to have something more to offer to the table to avoid the brotherly mocking that would surely come.

 

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes as if to scrub away the burned in afterimages of the victims. His tired mind suggested that maybe he should ask Lex, but that thought was almost immediately chased by his immense guilt from having ditched Lex. He liked Lex. He could freely admit that. And if circumstances had been different, he would have tried to see how far their relationship could have gone. He missed having close friends and had hoped that maybe he could have even opened up about his life as a hunter. Something about Lex spoke of confidentiality. Maybe it had been the honest earnestness that had been in the intuitive blue eyes that made him feel he could confide in the older man.

 

Closing down the windows that held the files he'd been searching through, Sam stood up and stretched before cracking his spine. He’d probably been there for at least six hours researching and had come up with nothing really to show for it outside of what he’d already known and eye strain. ‘Well...might as well try for the source. Guess I’ll have to hit Luthorcorp again,’ he thought before grimacing. He really hoped that he wouldn’t run into Lex again. Explaining things would be just a bit hard if he was caught hacking into the main database of one of the biggest corporations of the US.

 

“If you keep frowning like that, you might end up looking like that for the rest of your life.” Lex’s voice floated out from behind him and Sam stiffened before turning slowly to be faced with the somewhat smiling Lex Luthor. Lex shrugged awkwardly as he stepped closer towards Sam. “Or at least, that’s what my mom used to say. I don’t think you’d have a problem pulling a smile out of that frown,” he commented lightly and Sam couldn’t help the grin that answered the joke.

 

“Hey...um, what are you doing here?” Sam asked warily as he started to subtly slide his papers and books into his knapsack without looking like he was packing up to bolt at the first sign of trouble, which he was. Not that he didn’t trust Lex...he just didn’t trust the security guards that he had glimpsed skulking around the book shelves nearby.

 

“It’s a funny thing, you know? I went to the hospital hoping to visit with the man who had saved my life only to find out that he’d been discharged just half an hour after I’d left. Not only that, but his name was Barry Gordoni and not Sam Winchester,” Lex replied nonchalantly as he leaned against the table across from Sam. Sam swallowed hard as he saw the suspicion in Lex’s eyes, but he didn’t say anything. “So, I did a bit of investigating. Much to my surprise, I found out that there never was a Sam Winchester or even a Barry Gordoni at the Daily Planet nor was there ever a Sam Winchester or Barry Gordoni there. There was no mention of a Sam Winchester or Barry Gordoni at Metropolis U and there were also no signs of a Sam Winchester or Barry Gordoni in the city census. But I did find something interesting,” he continued before shifting a bit and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh? What’s that?” Sam questioned in rising alarm as he watched the other man’s eyes narrow at him, making him feel like a bug pierced to a board under an examination scope. ‘Shit, shit, shit! Why did I have to cross someone with as many information moles as him!?’ he wondered in mounting panic, but he managed to keep his breathing even as he thought quickly on ways to escape.

 

“Sam Winchester and his dear older brother Dean are wanted by the Feds and have several police warrants in various states for such things as grave desecration, murder, and even breaking and entering. Barry Gordoni has no such record, but then again...he doesn’t exist, does he, *Sam*?” Lex inquired lightly and Sam’s internal cursing turned from ‘shit’ to ‘FUCK!’ “So, you mind telling me what you were *really* doing on my property in the middle of the night? And please try to avoid things like 'projects' and 'reports'. It just isn't working,” he added in a stage whisper and a small nod.

 

Licking his lips before biting his bottom one, Sam thought fast. Should he just go for the truth? It’d be useful to have Lex on his side with his resources, but he didn’t want to get into trouble. Then again, Lex owed him one, so if things happened, Lex could overlook it that once. Plus, it’d make him feel better to tell the truth. That is...if Lex believed him before tossing him into Belle Reve for psychiatric evaluation. ‘Not that I don’t think I need it with all we’ve done...’ he thought wryly before sighing and shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly at Lex. “So, you want the truth?” he asked calmly before taking a deep breath.

 

“Please. I’m *all* ears,” Lex retorted dryly and Sam couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

 

“Well...you asked for it,” Sam muttered before leaning back against his bag and squaring off with Lex. “My brother and I hunt paranormal creatures. Demons, spirits, poltergeists...you name it, we’ve probably hunted it. We used to hunt with our dad, but he died almost two years ago, so we’ve been carrying on as best we can ever since, saving people and taking out the things that go bump in the night,” he explained and shrugged as Lex’s eyebrow shot up in disbelief. “Yea, kinda hard to believe, I s’pose, but hey, it’s out there. Last week, we caught wind of the accidents going on here in Metropolis and in Smallville, so we decided to investigate. We think that it might be either the spiritual residual or the spirits themselves of the various meteor infected that have been killed around this area. I’m starting to think that they’ve got a beef with you for something you did and that’s what I was investigating the other night.”

 

“So, you’re saying that you think ghosts are going after me and my people?” Lex asked evenly and Sam was relieved that he didn’t hear too much skepticism in the older man’s voice.

 

“Yea, you and that Clark Kent in Smallville. My brother is investigating him while I figure out what’s going on here. We need to find out the source of the energy and then get rid of it,” Sam elucidated with a wave of his hand.

 

“Get rid of it how?” Lex questioned him guardedly. It was obvious that he doubted Sam’s credibility at the moment...not that that was news.

 

Grinning, Sam waggled an eyebrow. “You remember that you said you found out we had grave desecrations on our records? Well, we salt and burn the bones of vengeful spirits so that they can pass on,” he clarified and bit his lip on a chuckle as Lex’s eyebrows arched up at that. “So, I’m trying to find out where the bones might be buried so we can salt and burn them and hopefully that’ll put the spirits to rest.”

 

“Well that might be a bit difficult since we burned any and all remains of those that were experimented on and didn’t make it,” Lex remarked with a sigh before shrugging as Sam groaned. “Policy,” he added shortly.

 

“More like covering your asses...damnit,” Sam murmured in annoyance as he glanced over at what little of his notes were still out. He was trying to think of how he could get rid of the energy, but he was so tired. He needed Dean’s help. “I need my brother.”

 

“Where is he?” Lex asked as he watched Sam in curiosity.

 

“In Smallville, like I said. He’s made a connection with Clark and is trying to find out Clark’s involvement with the whole thing since two of the attacks have taken place with him involved,” Sam answered as he picked at his lip. He’d have to either get on a bus or steal a car...he really wasn’t in the mood to steal a car...

 

“Fine...let’s grab your stuff and go to him. The sooner we get this taken care of, the less people will get hurt,” Lex decided and smirked as Sam looked at him in astonishment. “What? Did you really think I was just going to let you go about this alone when I’m at least one of the causes? We’re in this together, whether you like it or not,” he stated firmly before turning to go.

 

“Lex...” Sam trailed off as Lex looked at him from over his shoulder. He smiled then and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Thanks. Ya know...for believing me and not turning me in,” he said as he ducked his head.

 

“Thanks for trusting me this time and for letting me help,” Lex returned and smiled when Sam grinned at him. “I’ll be waiting outside. Hurry it up,” he ordered before heading out of the building.

 

With a quiet chuckle, Sam quickly gathered up the rest of his stuff, checked to make sure his gun was in its spot in the back of his pants then went outside. He stopped and stared as he found Lex leaning against a silver Porsche. “Oh *wow*,” he whispered in awe and felt just that much poorer as he looked it over. “Oh, Dean’s gonna be so jealous!” he declared and laughed as he came back to facing Lex, his eyes sparkling with delight.

 

“Dean a car man?” Lex asked in amusement as he watched the younger man.

 

“Yea. His baby’s a ’67 Impala and I swear he like worships it. He threatens me every time I might have gotten a scratch on it,” Sam replied with a laugh and was joined by Lex. He smiled sadly as he thought about his brother while caressing the hood reverently, but then shook himself out of his thoughts. “Come on...we don’t have much time,” he stated brusquely as he hefted his bag up higher onto his shoulder.

 

“Right. Where are you staying?” Lex asked as he went around to the other side while clicking the doors unlocked with a beep. He got in at the same time as Sam and grinned when Sam had to push the seat back to accommodate his extremely long legs. His eyes lingerd on those long legs for a minute as he waited for Sam to get situated then looked up into the curious hazel eyes with a smirk.

 

“Um, the Harlem Street Hotel,” Sam responded and flushed a bit, which got Lex’s attention quickly. He was even more amused as Sam ducked his head in embarrassment and he chuckled before starting up the car and putting it into drive. But just before he got going, Sam’s large hand was on his own, stopping him. He looked over in confusion into Sam’s wide eyes. “Buckle up...please Lex,” Sam whispered with frightening intensity.

 

They arrived at the hotel and Lex followed Sam’s directions to his room, then parked and followed the taller man inside. He watched Sam pack up his clothes and laptop before grabbing another duffel bag. “Here, let me help,” he offered and grabbed the second bag before Sam could protest. He grunted when he had to put more muscle into lifting it. “Jesus, what the hell’s in here?” he asked in shock as he shook it a bit and heard some clangs and thunks as the items inside collided randomly.

 

“Um...for now, let’s put it down to cooking supplies. I’ll explain later,” Sam responded sheepishly and Lex burst out laughing.

 

“Cooking supplies!? Oh I’m going to *love* this, aren’t I?” Lex shot back as he snickered and Sam relaxed as he smiled back. They went to the car and loaded Sam’s stuff into the small compartment in the back before Sam went to check out. Lex met him at the front and smiled as Sam slid in next to him. "So, cooking supplies?" he asked with a wide grin while pulling out of the parking lot and heading for the interstate that would take them to Smallville in about six hours. Sam laughed softly as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

"Well, in our line of work, we need various weapons and items. I've got guns, knives, some holy water, a couple of rosaries...you get the idea," Sam explained with a grin at Lex as he shifted and got comfortable in his seat.

 

"Yea...so you have an arsenal of relics to go with your artillery," Lex remarked and glanced sidelong at Sam with a smirk. "Do you know spells?"

 

"Well, kinda. We know incantations and exorcisms and such not to deal with things," Sam answered and found himself enjoying their talk. It wasn't often that someone was actually *interested* in what they did for a living.

 

"So do you like research places or...what were you looking for at the city records?" Lex questioned him and Sam sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

 

"I was trying to find burial records or even causes of death so I could have a pinpoint for where we could exorcise these spirits. Normally, it's not hard to find out. We can usually trace patterns of deaths and figure out if it's a creature or spirit. Or we can call one of our friends who have more experience, especially if we're dealing with a creature. But sometimes we just go with our gut instincts and figure it out on our own," Sam replied as he let his head rest against the seat. He felt his eyes slipping closed and tried to stay awake, but he was so *tired* from everything and Lex...made him feel safe.

 

Lex must have noticed his fight for consciousness and reached over to touch one of Sam's large hands. "Hey...go to sleep. I'll tell you when we get there," he ordered gently and Sam smiled sleepily at him before falling asleep. Watching Sam sleep, Lex found himself wondering just what it was about the other man that made him *want* to make up for the past so much. Perhaps it was just the world weariness he saw in the young face that made Sam look older than he was.

 

Swallowing hard as he looked forward again, Lex remembered what he'd read of Sam's case file. Mother killed in a house fire when he was only six months old, girlfriend killed in an apartment fire almost four years ago, and father dead or missing for inexplicable reasons...Sam had been through more than any man could handle. He had a feeling that the Winchesters were a lot stronger than anyone could ever give them credit for and that might have made them so weary of life that they weren't able to find a reason to live.

 

That's what he'd seen in Sam's eyes: resignation and a sorrow that was soul deep. Something had happened or was happening that was making Sam not want to continue. And it was that secret that made Lex understand just what it was he wanted from Sam.

 

He wanted to make it right.

 

With a grim smile, Lex shifted gears and sped up. The sooner they found Sam's brother and took care of this problem, the sooner Lex could find out more about the man named Sam Winchester.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 

'thoughts'

 

Humming quietly as he read the local newspaper, Dean munched on his burger and tieid to ignore the rising concern he felt over Sam's silence. He glanced at his phone again to see if there was an incoming call, but was disappointed for the tenth time. He'd left six messages already within the last hour for Sam, but he wasn't going to worry just yet. He figured, for now, that Sam was either sleeping, which would be a definite reason for an asshole ripping since they *always* kept their phones on in case of emergency, or he was in the middle of researching, which would earn another asshole ripping for the same reason. It wasn't like it was an emergency or anything, but they liked to check in with each other to see if the other had had any success in research or for other work related reasons.

 

And it just wasn't like Sam to shut off his phone for no reason.

 

Sighing before taking a gulp of his soda, Dean went back to his perusal of the paper. But then he tossed it down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was another thing he was distracted with and it had nothing to do with his brother.

 

It had everything to do with a certain farm boy though.

 

Thinking back to their talk, Dean leaned back in his chair and sighed softly before closing his eyes. Sure, he'd had the occasional fling with guys in the past, more in experimentation than anything else. He still liked a good pair of boobs to a big cock, but there was something in Clark that stopped him in his tracks. Clark had the air of someone who still wanted to believe in the goodness of people but had seen so much evil that he knew it wasn't what it was cracked up to be. In a way, Clark reminded him of Sam, but the warmth and security that emanated from Clark was a million times stronger and different from Sam.

 

Sam was his equal in a lot of things. They made a great team, even though they'd lost some of their bond over the last year. Some of it was Dean's fault and some of it was Sam's fault, but a lot of it was the fault of fate's hand that had been dealt to them. Yea, Dean had *chosen* to make the deal to bring Sam back, but their destiny had seemed almost sealed from the beginning when their mom had been killed by Azazel so many years ago. Dad taking them on the hunt and dying, finding out that Sam's not totally Sam...it had all led up to that fateful decision. Dean tried not to regret the decision, but he knew that he's just kidding himself.

 

He never wanted to die. Yea, he's tired and sick of being chased for stupid things that can never be explained or *believed* by 'normal people', but he'd wanted to someday settle down. Maybe have kids and someone to love outside of his brother. He'd wanted to see Sam settle down too, but now...well now.

 

Sighing, Dean almost gave in to the despair that welled up amidst the terror that was now almost a part of him constantly. He never let it show much, but he was terrified of going to Hell. Anyone who wasn't a fool would be. But he was doing it willingly or at least mostly without a fight. He was definitely letting those guys in the pit know what he thought of their accommodations by putting as many of them back there. If he was going down, he was taking them with him.

 

But he didn't want to leave Sam alone. Yea, his brother would be *alive*, but all of his family would be dead. Who would take care of his brother? Sarah maybe, if Sam thought of going back to her. Maybe he should mention it. 'Yea, that'd go over well. ‘Hey Sam, ya know, after I die, how about you hook up with that Sarah chick and move on right away?’' Dean snorted at his thoughts, but it did make him smile. He could already imagine the look on his brother's face at that suggestion which would then probably be followed by a swift smack to the head. Ah well...it'd be worth the pain if it got his brother thinking to the future instead of the past.

 

A knock on his door surprised him out of his thoughts and he sat up a bit before standing slowly. A swift succession of three knocks resounded from the door and Dean stared at it, stunned. He strode over to the door and opened it before glaring at his grinning brother. "Sam! What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded, but then stopped as he saw the bald young man behind Sam. "Holy shit! What...Sam..."

 

"Um, yea...can we come in, Dean?" Sam asked with a grin as he rubbed the back of his neck before glancing at Lex shyly. "We need to talk about the case."

 

Eyes narrowing, Dean muttered a 'Christo', which just got him a snort of laughter from Sam and a dimpled grin. Sighing, he nodded and stepped aside to let them in, eyeing the bald man suspiciously when he brushed past. "Have a seat," he growled before shutting the door behind him. They sat down on the bed facing him and he grabbed the chair and straddled it while watching them. "All right...talk. Sam, what the hell have you been doing and why haven't you answered your phone?" he snapped out all businesslike and took a perverse pleasure in watching as Sam frowned and pulled out his phone.

 

"Oops, I had it off," Sam murmured and grinned guiltily at his brother before putting it away quickly as Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sorry man, I was exhausted. You know I don't think well in fatigue."

 

"You don't think well period. Now what did you find out and why the hell is Lex Luthor here with you?" Dean shot back hotly as he glared darkly at Lex, who looked surprised and a bit pleased at being recognized. He pointed at the bald man warningly. “And don’t think that you can get away with anything. I have a feeling you’re responsible for this shit hitting the fan,” he added threateningly.

 

“You’d be right, if what Sam’s figured out is correct,” Lex replied soothingly as he smirked over at Sam. Dean’s eyes narrowed at the look that passed between them. Just what *was* the connection between Sam and Lex now?

 

“So talk. What’d ya find, Sammy?” Dean asked instead as he focused on his brother and put aside his own contemplations on the ‘thing’ going on between his brother and one of the richest and most ruthless business men in the world.

 

“Well, with what Lex told me, there was a lot of recent experimentation on meteor infected people and something set them off. I’m not sure what exactly, but they are gunning for Lex and Clark Kent mainly because they were the ones that had been responsible for a lot of those spirits’ suffering. However, according to Lex, most if not all of the bodies of those that ‘didn’t make it’ were burned and tossed away. Covering their asses, so to speak,” Sam explained and rolled his eyes as Dean snorted in disgust.

 

“Great, so we have to clean up this mess before more people get hurt or killed. Wonderful. Ya know, I hope you’re not doing anymore of that experimentation cuz if you are, maybe we’ll just pack it up and let them have their way with you,” Dean growled out angrily as he glared at Lex, who stiffened defensively while a look of guilt flashed over his face.

 

“Dean, stop. He’s trying to help,” Sam protested quietly as he looked imploringly at his brother.

 

“Well good for him, but if it wasn’t for him, *we* wouldn’t have to be dealing with this, now would we?” Dean snarled back as he stood up and paced a bit before leaning over Lex and glowering at him. “Next time you want to experiment on people who didn’t ask to be different, call me and I’ll shoot your ass full of rock salt to remind you *why* it’s a dumb idea!” he snapped snidely as he stared Lex coldly in the eye.

 

Lex frowned, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t break Dean’s gaze and saw a hint of approval there briefly before Dean straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Are you done now?” Sam’s inquiry broke through the tension and a glare went between the brothers. “Anyways, I’m hoping to be able to search in Lex’s database and find out the center points to where all of the bodies might have been burned and we can exorcise them.” He glanced over at Lex with a small hopeful smile. “If that’s ok with you,” he added politely and Lex smiled back.

 

“Not a problem at all. I want us to get this taken care of before more people are hurt,” Lex answered with a nod before glancing at Dean. “We can go to my home here to access it, so if you want to check out, you guys are welcome to stay at my place until this thing’s taken care of,” he offered before standing up.

 

Dean’s eyes narrowed at Lex. He would always be wary of free offers of room and board, no matter how much they were appreciated. But he noted the pleading look on Sam’s face and relented a bit. His brother really had something for this guy and, while he’d *never* thought his brother might swing that way, he wasn’t one to stand in the way of Sam finding some sort of happiness. “Fine. We’ll only be a week at most. We...” he trailed off and shrugged as he started to pack his things and clean up.

 

They watched while Dean packed up his stuff as an uncomfortable silence fell over them. When Dean had finished, Lex went outside after Sam looked at him in a silent plea. Sam turned to Dean solemnly. "Look, I know that what happened is not exactly the best thing in the world-"

 

"You got that right, Sherlock," Dean interrupted him as he sneered.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sam gripped his hair with both of his hands before holding them up pleadingly. "Just...give him a chance, ok? He's trying and he seems really sorry and eager to help," he requested tensely.

 

Dean moved in so that he was toe to toe with his brother. "Sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring those dead people back, Sam. I don't know what the hell he's got going with your head, but you better the *hell* bring your head back into the game. Because, like it or not, his being sorry ain't going to save your ass if some spirit thinks you'd be a great target to get back at Lex," he hissed out furiously and the stillness that fell over them was thick with tension.

 

"What do you mean?" Sam finally asked tightly as he trembled with anger.

 

"It's what I learned from Clark. All of those people closest to Lex and Clark are being targeted. Clark's girl, Lex's people, their friends...all of them are targets. I'm warning you right now...stay away from Lex if you know what's good for you," Dean stated coldly as he pointed towards the door. "We get our job done and we go. No connections and no strings."

 

Swallowing hard as he struggled to keep back the sudden tears that pricked at his eyes, Sam nodded as his jaw clenched. "You decided where you want to go after this?" he inquired softly as he jerked his chin at his brother.

 

Relaxing a bit, Dean stepped back and glanced away as he started to fiddle with his duffel bag's straps. "Yea...was thinking of going to Lawrence. That way...ya know...ya won't have far to g-"

 

"Don't...say it. I'm still not giving up hope just yet," Sam stopped him as his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He met Dean's undemanding gaze with earnestness. "I'll never give up...on anyone. Especially you," he added firmly. Dean watched him for a couple of seconds, but then sighed sadly before nodding once, which Sam mirrored. "So, let's go. We don't have much time anymore."

 

"We never did," Dean retorted with a smirk and Sam couldn't help the dim smile that answered. They went out and Dean locked up and handed Sam his bags before heading to the front office to check out while Sam went to where Lex was waiting for them next to his car. Sam smiled at Lex in greeting as he went to the Impala and opened the trunk to shove Dean's bags in before he slammed it shut.

 

"This the Impala?" Lex asked as he looked over the black muscle car and Sam felt a twinge of pride in it when he saw the appreciation in Lex's eyes.

 

"Yea, was my dad's. Dean got it then and it's been his baby ever since. Swear he loves it more than..." Sam stopped and swallowed hard as he looked away and took a deep breath to cover his distress. He hadn't quite put his feelings on Dean's suggestion away, so everything was setting him off.

 

"Your brother's pretty tough, but he sure loves you," Lex remarked as he came over and leaned against the trunk next to Sam. He looked up at the taller man and smiled wistfully. "I kinda envy you."

 

Snorting as he laughed a bit, Sam rested against the trunk next to Lex as he looked up at the sky. "We're all we've had for a long time. He'd do anything for me and I'd do the same for him. I just...wish I didn't feel like I was always failing him," he admitted dejectedly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He looked over at Lex when his shoulder was suddenly bumped.

 

Lex smirked up at him. "I don't think he thinks you're failing him. In fact, I don't think you ever could fail him. You're his most important person in the world that much I can tell. He might ride you hard, but he cares. You're really lucky. I wish I had someone in my life that cared about me like that," he said and smiled slightly. He glanced over before Sam could respond as Dean sauntered over casually. "Nice car. You ready?" he asked Dean, who nodded shortly while shooting Sam 'a look'.

 

Sighing, Sam rolled his eyes. "We'll follow you," he muttered before straightening up and going to the passenger side of the Impala. Lex and Dean eyed each other for a bit before going to the drivers' sides of their cars and getting in with simultaneous door slams.

 

Lex led the way to his mansion on the outskirts of Smallville and parked in the large underground garage with Dean not far behind. He got out and grinned at the other two men and knew that they'd been impressed with the house. "They'll gas up your car and make any checks on it-"

 

"Hey man...no one touches my car. They can gas her up, but that's it," Dean declared shortly as he rubbed a light hand along the Impala's side.

 

"Dean...he's just trying to be nice," Sam argued with Dean quietly and cocked an eyebrow when Dean glared at him defensively.

 

Laughing lightly, Lex just shook his head. "It's quite all right. If I had a beauty of a car like that, I wouldn't want just anyone touching it so freely," he stated and Dean seemed to relax at the comment. Gesturing towards the nearby door, Lex nodded. "Let's head in and I can get you guys into some guest rooms before we eat and do that research," he suggested politely and waited as they got their bags before heading in.

 

"I think we'd both just like to eat while researching, if you don't mind, Lex," Sam offered as he walked next to his brother. He smiled when Lex glanced at him over his shoulder and Lex smiled back.

 

"We can do that. I'll have the cooks make up some sandwiches and have it brought to the library, which is also my office," Lex agreed and grinned as Sam's face lit up at the mention of the library. He wondered just how scholarly Sam really was. Would it be another connection between them? He hoped so.

 

"Dude, this place is freakin' huge!" Dean hissed to Sam, who shushed him and smiled in embarrassment when Lex glanced at them again before stopping before a set of doors.

 

"Dean, I think you'll like these rooms. Sam, yours are across the hall and down a bit," Lex said as he opened the doors to what had been designated as 'Dean's rooms'. They went inside and even Sam looked like he was holding in his amazement at their rather opulent surroundings.

 

The room was as large as at least three of their recent hotel rooms combined with a four poster California king sized bed to the left. There were several wall-to-vaulted ceiling windows that looked out over the yard into the nearby forest between the crimson curtains that hung low over the clear glass. The walls were all stone and some paintings of various battles from history hung in opposition to the windows and were framed by pieces of weaponry from different periods of time. A large mahogany desk stood opposite the bed with a computer already hooked up and a large office chair behind it. To the right of the desk was an impressive stereo and entertainment system and to the left was a leather sofa with a couple of pillows on it. In several of the corners were various plants that brought a bit of color contrast to the crimson carpeting and curtains as well as the grey stone walls. To the left of the bed was a large oak wardrobe and next to that was a doorway that led into a bathroom that was perhaps half the size of the bedroom and equally as lavish.

 

Dean gaped as he looked around and suddenly felt like a country bumpkin like you wouldn't believe. "Oh...dude! Check out this room, Sammy!" he cried with a laugh as he turned around in a circle before facing his amused brother and their host. "I'm going to *so* get lost in that bed...dude it's huge!" he declared before going into the bathroom, where he proceeded to exclaim even more over the huge shower.

 

Sam looked at Lex with a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry...we don't get to do this like...ever," he explained quietly and Lex just chuckled.

 

"It's quite all right," Lex replied warmly before glancing over at the bathroom as Dean emerged. "I'm going to show Sam his room and then you both can clean up. Someone will be along to lead you to the office," he told Dean and smiled when he got a nod before leading Sam across the hall and down a bit to where the other man was staying. He pushed open the doors and led Sam in before turning to smile at Sam. "I...hope you like them," he offered hopefully as Sam looked around in awe.

 

The room was almost the same as Dean's save that the colors were a soft royal blue and cream. The windows looked out over the gardens and the plants were more flowering bushes than just normal plants. Sam walked slowly around the room before stopping next to Lex. "I...don't know what to say, Lex," he finally whispered before looking at Lex and smiling. "I almost feel like I might dirty stuff here," he confessed shyly as he shifted on his feet a bit.

 

Reaching over, Lex placed his hand on Sam's arm and squeezed. "You would be the last person that should ever feel dirty," he said softly and sincerely and smiled when Sam did. He squeezed the warm limb again before letting go and heading for the door. "I'll see you in a bit. Take your time, ok? My home is your home," he instructed before turning and flashing a grin at Sam.

 

"Ok," Sam replied with a quiet smile before looking around again as Lex shut the doors behind him. For some reason, he felt a mixture of uneasiness and comfort in the room. The uneasiness grew after Lex had left though and he wondered if Lex's presence was the reason for the comfort. Shrugging it off, he went to the bathroom after tossing his bags to the side of the bed to be unpacked. Stripping down, he stepped into the shower and grinned when he saw several rather expensive shower gels, shampoos, and conditioners arrayed on a rather gaudy stand in the corner of the huge shower. He turned on the shower and groaned aloud when the cold water hit him before warming up into a steaming hot spray that relaxed his muscles quickly. He cleaned up leisurely, taking advantage of the high pressure water stream as well as the cleansing gels.

 

Once he was done, he stepped out and grabbed one of the large bath towels and dried off before wrapping the thick fluffy towel around his waist and going into the bedroom. He went to his bags and plopped one of them on his bed before he started digging through it for some clean clothes. He pulled out a sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and some boxers before pulling them all on after dropping the towel. He then hung the towel back up in the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair before grabbing his dirty clothes and putting them in his other bag. Satisfied, he grabbed some socks and pulled them on before slipping into his sneakers and going for the door. Just as he was about to open it, a soft knock sounded and he grinned as he opened it to the young looking woman standing there.

 

"Mr. Winchester? I'm to lead you and your brother to Mr. Luthor's office," the young lady said as she smiled back at him.

 

Nodding, Sam stepped out of the room and shut it behind him before gesturing for her to go. They stopped at Dean's room and Sam winked at her before pounding on the door. "Come on, Dean! Quit mooning over the shower and get out here!" he shouted and the servant giggled softly as Dean shouted back an obscenity.

 

The door opened with a glaring Dean behind it, but he immediately schooled it into something less threatening when he saw the young lady. Sam muffled a laugh as Dean poured on the charm with her before she led them downstairs to the office. Dean became silent as they were once more stunned by the rich environment of the office.

 

Three of the four walls held a balcony that gave easy access to hundreds of books while the wall directly behind Lex's desk held several mid-wall-to-vaulted ceiling windows. The middle two windows were colored with some stained glass pieces that cast multicolored images on the mahogany desk under them. A fireplace stood to the side surrounded by some more bookshelves that held various pieces of art and weapons alongside books that looked to be rather special with their placing. A wet bar stood to the left of the desk while a couple of leather couches and a leather chair stood in front of the fireplace. A baby grand piano was to the left of the doors as they entered and looked to be well cared for.

 

Dean watched as Sam's fingers visibly twitched while his little brother looked around eagerly at the shelves of books that he knew were just calling his brother. He smiled sadly and wondered if maybe his brother would come back to this place after everything was done. In a way, he kind of hoped so. At least then he knew that Sam would be taken care of and in a place that would benefit him. He looked over as he heard some shifting and noticed how Lex was watching Sam with a pleased smile. He didn't trust Lex, but his brother seemed to. He'd give it some time to see how things would go, but he knew that, billionaire or no, if Lex hurt his baby brother, he'd crawl out of hell to make sure the man paid for it.

 

"Well it looks like you got here safe enough. Shall we get started then on research?" Lex offered with a grin as he waved a hand towards the desk.

 

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and smirked as one. Time to see just how good Lex's computer security held up to the Winchester wiles. Sam went over to the desk and slid into the plush office chair before he started typing almost immediately for his search. Lex sat on the desk next to him and watched in surprise at how adept and quick Sam was in his search. He glanced over to see Dean examining a couple of the weapons that were part of his collection on the shelves next to the fireplace. He watched as Dean expertly tested the weight and sharpness of one of the blades before putting it back in its place and looking around. When Dean started wandering up the stairs to the library shelves along the balcony, Lex refocused on Sam.

 

They worked in silence for about ten minutes before Sam smirked. "Gotcha," he murmured and shifted closer to the desk as he narrowed down on his search.

 

"What'd ya find, baby brother?" Dean called from his spot on the balcony as he flipped through a book he'd picked up.

 

"There were three sites that were the cremation centers. One here in Smallville and two in Metropolis, one near the dam. The dam site was destroyed though in that flood that had happened a year ago, so I think that if we just bless the water, it'll put them to rest. But the two other sites are a bit more difficult since they are near military facilities," Sam explained as he looked over his findings.

 

"Figures. Lex, you were working with the government to make some secret weapons, weren't you?" Dean called out casually and looked over to lock eyes with the silent Luthor. Dean smirked and shook his head before putting away his book and searching the bindings for another one to pass the time. "What else?"

 

"Well it looks like there was a break-in at the one near the Kent farm the night of the first set of accidents. Coincidence?" Sam answered and chuckled as Dean snorted.

 

"So someone broke in and maybe cast some kind of spell to get them riled up?" Lex asked in curiosity as he looked over what Sam had found.

 

"Something like that. We won't know for sure until we go there and investigate ourselves," Sam murmured as he clicked on a couple more links. He blinked in surprise. "Oh."

 

"Oh what, Sammy?" Dean responded as he looked over.

 

"Well...there was some video surveillance for that night," Sam replied as he opened up the file. He watched with Lex as a young woman and a young man strolled into the center of one of the old labs and began drawing a circle and several symbols. "Oh shit..."

 

"Oh shit? Don't do that, Sammy...what is it?" Dean demanded as he put the book down and came down to find out what he was looking at. He stopped next to his brother and felt himself pale. "Oh shit."

 

"Yea I know...this complicates things a bit," Sam muttered as they watched. The video feed suddenly stopped and the file ended, so Sam closed it and leaned back as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

 

"So, what does this mean?" Lex asked uncertainly as he watched the two grim brothers.

 

"It means that, not only do we have to do an exorcism for those spirits, but we have to find the ones who summoned them and waste them," Dean explained grimly before looking at Lex. "The symbols that were used were symbols for a summoning ritual. And, if what I saw is correct, at least the guy is demon possessed."

 

"Oh shit," Lex whispered as his eyes widened. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated indeed.

 

"Well...doesn't matter. We take care of those two and the spirits as well. We just have to find them," Sam stated matter-of-factly as he closed down all of the files he'd found.

 

"How do we do that?" Lex inquired as he looked between them both before focusing on Sam.

 

"Simple. How do you feel about being bait, baldy?" Dean asked and grinned widely when Lex looked up at him in shock.

 

Sam sighed as he rubbed his eyes again. This was going to be fun.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 

Warnings: Language and gore with a side dish of violence followed by a dessert of smut. You have been warned.

 

'thoughts'

 

Dean stared at the large facility that loomed up out of the shadows as he followed Lex’s Porsche down the gravel road to the site that was located near the Kent farm. He’d had a brief thought about visiting Clark as they’d passed the farm, but the matter at hand had quickly shoved that to the wayside. They needed to take care of the sites before they ran out of time. It wouldn’t take long to do the dam site, but the two factories were another story all together. That and they had to find the two people who’d summoned the spirits in the first place.

 

Parking as he sighed, Dean got out of his car and watched as Sam and Lex got out of Lex’s car. He knew his brother was definitely not happy about using Lex as bait, but they would just have to be on the ball. If it was a demon, they could trick it into walking into a devil’s trap or, if worse came to worse, they could use the Colt. But Dean wanted to avoid that second option at all costs. Every time Sam used the damn thing, it felt like he was losing his brother to that part of him that may or may not be entirely human.

 

Shaking his head on his thoughts, he went back to the trunk and popped it open before propping the secret compartment up. He didn’t move as he looked over the weapons, charms, and other essentials they had there as Sam came over to stand by him. They both grabbed a sawed off shotgun and rock salt rounds, holy water bottles, a rosary, and then tucked their preferred guns into the backs of their jeans. Sam hefted up a sawed off and handed it to Lex before grabbing the bag that had their dad’s journal and the blessed chalk that they’d use to make the Devil’s trap.

 

Lex looked at the sawed off in bemusement before Dean explained. “Rock salt dispels spirits. That gun’s got rock salt rounds. If we can’t get to you, use it,” he stated gruffly as he checked to make sure his gun wouldn’t jam as he pumped it.

 

“Got it,” Lex answered and copied him confidently. “Shall we?”

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Sam replied grimly before slamming the trunk shut and heading for the facility, which looked to have just a skeleton crew. That was good. The plan was to have Lex get the people out while Sam and Dean set up the traps and that would hopefully grab at least one of the demon’s attentions as well as the spirits. Once they had the demon trapped, they would then exorcise him or her and hopefully the spirits connected to them as well. If all went well, they’d be done in a couple of hours.

 

Of course, things never went perfectly. That’s why there were always contingency plans.

 

They headed for the gate that barred them from the main building and a guard stepped out and shone a flashlight on them. “I’m sorry, but I must ask you to leave the premises. You are on government property,” the guard called out as they stopped just a couple of feet from them.

 

“It’s ok...they’re with me. They’re helping with the investigation of the recent accidents,” Lex stated as he stood in front of Dean and Sam. Dean glanced at Sam, who smirked before they refocused on the guard.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Luthor. But my orders are that no unauthorized citizens are allowed,” the guard answered firmly and stayed where he was. “I must ask you to leave.”

 

“Screw this,” Dean growled under his breath and, before Lex or Sam could react, Dean was in front of the guard with a fist flying. The guard fell, tried to get up, and was knocked unconscious by another blow from Dean. Dean straightened as he glared around them. “Let’s move it. We don’t have time for this bullshit,” he barked out before walking swiftly past the gate and towards the main building.

 

Lex glanced at Sam as they followed Dean. “He always this impatient?” he asked quietly and Sam snorted as he grinned wryly.

 

“Yea, but it usually comes in handy. Sometimes we need to just move fast so we don’t get taken out before taking out our quarry,” Sam murmured back and Lex grinned and chuckled before falling silent as they strode into the large structure. They looked around quickly before Lex took the lead again and directed them to the main laboratory area that had been the center of the accident. They ducked under the police tape and went into the room, ignoring the reddish black stains of blood that were on various sections of the concrete.

 

“Man, these are some seriously pissed off spirits,” Dean muttered as he examined one exceptionally large stain that covered a large area of one of the walls before going to where Sam was standing and examining what remained of the summoning circle. “What do you think, Sam?”

 

“Definitely a summoning. I think that, with these couple of symbols, the spirits are bound to the two that summoned them and with blood at that. If we get rid of them, then the exorcism will take care of the spirits. But they’re going to be pretty violent as well as powerful,” Sam explained as he examined the symbols that were still visible.

 

“So watch your backs. Let’s get started. Sam, you take care of the trap. Lex, make sure no one we don't want gets in here. I’m going to start setting up the exorcism,” Dean instructed as he pulled out their dad’s journal and several bunches of herbs before grabbing the canister of rock salt.

 

“Lex...be careful,” Sam whispered to Lex before they parted and Lex smiled at him before heading for the main doorway. They worked carefully, yet quickly as they set up their traps. But they were only halfway through when all hell broke loose.

 

A large gust of wind suddenly blew up around them as the air started to glow a sickly green. Lex turned quickly when he heard Sam’s shout and saw him ducking from a large machine that was flying at him. The machine crashed into the wall in a shower of sparks and flying shrapnel as the wind picked up around them. Suddenly, Lex was shoved into the room with a cry and he rolled back to his feet before looking around warily. He dropped down as a couple of broken pipes shot at him only to become embedded in the wall. "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted in alarm and grunted as he rolled again to avoid a broken metal beam from the ceiling.

 

"We got their attention!" Dean yelled back over the maelstrom that was bombarding them with dust and debris inside the room. "Sam! Hurry it up!" he ordered as he finished drawing the last symbol he needed. He cried out as he was knocked to the side before being pinned against the wall.

 

"Dean!" Sam bellowed and had to duck again as a piece of wired tubing went whipping at him. He scrambled back to the circle and quickly finished it as he heard Lex cry out. He glanced over and saw Lex in the same position as Dean as he slid up the wall while struggling against the pale green hand of one of the spirits.

 

"Come on out of hiding, you sick son of a bitch!" Dean roared as he finally got his gun up and shot the spirit holding him. He dropped to the floor and gasped for air as Sam did the same for Lex's captor, which sent Lex falling to the floor with a strangled gasp. Pushing himself up, Dean looked around as he glared through the debris. "You chicken shit! Get your demon ass out here or I'm getting you out with my boot!"

 

"My, my...such words from the great Dean Winchester. Course, I'd heard you had the manners of a caveman, but you know how stories go," a voice drawled as the young man from the video came out of the shadows near Sam and Lex. He sneered at Dean as he raised a hand and several greenish spirits whirled around it, their light reflecting in his black eyes. "So you came to play here before heading for the pit, huh? How...touching. I think I'll just send you down there early!" he shouted and laughed as the spirits shot towards Dean in a twining mass of shrieking vapor.

 

"Not today, you stupid cock sucking son of a bitch!!" Dean snarled as he shot the spirit closest to him before diving out of the way and shooting the other three. He looked over as he heard a shout and saw that Sam and Lex had managed to shove the demon into the devil's trap somehow and the enraged demon could only stand helplessly in the circle as Sam brought out their father's journal.

 

"You think that you can control them with me in here?! This body’s power is to control energy, especially life energy! You can’t stop me controlling them!!” the demon shouted as he raised his hands.

 

“Maybe not! But we can send you back to Hell and take care of them later!” Sam yelled back as he turned to the right page. “You can’t control them in there forever!” he added with a smirk before he started chanting.

 

“My blood binds me to them! I can still control them! I'll kill all of you meat sacks!!" the demon screeched before cackling and raising his arms up. The room started rumbling as the spirits began to coalesce and Sam stopped reading as they realized that they were in real trouble.

 

"Sam! Hurry it up!!" Dean shouted as he got up and shot at a couple of the ghosts before he was shoved into a wall by two of the enraged spirits. Lex suddenly cried out as he was lifted and tossed into a bunch of machines and slid down to the floor unconscious as blood dripped from a cut on his head.

 

Sam glared in rage at the demon possessed man and began chanting over the cacophony. He had to keep dodging and ducking from various objects thrown at him, but he continued his chanting over the rising screams. The man writhed in the circle as the chant progressed until, just at the end, he screamed and bent almost in half as the demon left him and went back to hell. The man fell to the ground barely alive and Dean dropped to the ground as well in relief, but it didn't last as, freed, the spirits went on a rampage. Some of them attacked the man, tearing into his flesh as he screamed weakly before his screams became wet gurgles as he died. The rest of the spirits began throwing stuff at the Winchesters as they tried to get the last exorcism finished.

 

Dean was thrown into another wall and smacked his head on the stone before falling dazedly to the ground. He heard Sam's cry of panic as a large piece of equipment went hurtling towards him, but he couldn't move out of the way. Just as he was about to say his last prayer, he saw a form suddenly appear and shove the machine to the side just enough so that it went crashing into the wall near Dean instead of on Dean. Dean stared dully up at the figure as he began to black out and recognized the dark hair and pale blue eyes. 'Clark...but...how...' he thought as he passed out to the distant sound of Sam finishing the chant and the shrieks of the spirits as they were exorcised.

 

He woke up hours later and grunted in pain as his throbbing head told him what it thought of his sudden return to consciousness. He ignored it as usual and opened his eyes blearily. He recognized the surroundings as being a hospital room and found that he was hooked up to an IV. He let his head roll groggily to the side and a glass was put to his lips. With a groan of thanks, he drank the cool liquid down greedily before it was taken away and he licked his lips to get the errant drops still there. He blinked his eyes open and grunted when he saw Sam sitting next to him, smiling in relief. His brother had a couple of stitches over his eyebrow and his arm was in a sling, but he looked none the worse for wear. “Hey,” Dean managed through his cotton mouth and Sam grinned.

 

“Hey yourself. Ya know, if you’d slept any longer, the beauty might have actually kicked in for your beauty sleep,” Sam teased him and Dean moved a hand up just enough to flick him off as he rolled his head away. “You’re in the Smallville hospital. The security guards had come with all the noise and had called for an ambulance. That was yesterday,” he explained at Dean’s inquisitive glance.

 

“Hnn...where’s Lex?” Dean asked as he picked at the IV on his hand. He probably had had a minor concussion as well as some lacerations. Pretty commonplace for them, so nothing to really worry about.

 

“He’s down the hall. He had some major bruising on his ribs and a moderate concussion. But he’ll prolly be able to leave in another day or so,” Sam answered and Dean noted smugly the relief that was visible on his brother’s face.

 

“So, think I can get out of here? I need to check on something before we do that other site,” Dean remarked as he sat up and winced just a bit as his head throbbed in time to his pulse. He took a deep breath as spots floated in his vision briefly, but he just focused on the last image he’d seen before passing out: Clark shoving the half ton piece of machinery that had had Dean’s name written all over it. “Hey, was there anyone else there?” he asked before looking over at Sam.

 

Frowning lightly, Sam shook his head slowly as he thought on that night. “Not that I saw. Just us three and then the guards...oh and of course Derek’s dead body,” he responded and Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Derek Hought...he was the possessed man. The demon spoke true. Lex’s database of the remaining meteorite infected state that Derek was able to control energy and especially life energy,” he explained and Dean grunted.

 

“I need to get out. Did you get my paperwork taken care of?” Dean asked as he shifted in his bed before scooting over so he could sit up completely.

 

“Dude, you need to rest!” Sam protested as he put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, stopping him.

 

“Nah, I need to look into something. It’s important, Sam,” Dean stated quietly before looking over his shoulder at his brother.

 

Scowling in worry, Sam sighed and let his hand drop. “Fine...yea I filled out the paperwork. At least let the doc look you over?” he replied and Dean sighed before nodding in agreement. Smirking in triumph, Sam went to the door and located a nurse to call Dean’s doctor in before going back to his impatient brother. “It won’t take long. What do you need to look into anyways?” he asked as he sat down in the chair again.

 

“Eh, something that came to my attention last night. Might be connected. Shouldn’t take me long,” Dean answered evasively as he shrugged and looked out the window. He glanced over his shoulder as the door opened again and the doctor came in. “Hey doc...I’m fixing to get out of this joint,” he called out cheerfully and smirked when Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Well your brother took care of your paperwork, so we’ll just have a final exam and I don’t see why you couldn’t go,” the doctor remarked with a chuckle as he came over and checked Dean for signs of his concussion. “Looks like you got a hard head. Just be careful when washing your hair. We had to put in a couple of stitches to the back of your head. How’re your ribs?” he asked as he stepped back.

 

“Fine and dandy. Can I go now?” Dean responded impatiently and grunted when Sam hit him in the shoulder. “Fine, fine...they ache a bit. Did I bruise them?” he inquired as he reached for the clothes that were folded on the other chair near his bedside.

 

“Slightly. You’re very lucky. You’re all very lucky that the trapped rabid dog that you had encountered in the laboratory hadn’t done more damage,” the doctor commented and Dean smiled sweetly. Cocking an eyebrow, the doctor didn’t look impressed, but he didn’t comment on it anymore. “You’re free to go, Mr. Grange. I’ll have a nurse bring a prescription for some pain meds for you,” he concluded.

 

“No need, doc. I’m pretty immune to pain meds. I’ll just suck it up like any good man,” Dean bluffed with a charming grin and got a snort of amusement from the doctor before the man left. As soon as the door shut, Dean looked at his brother. “Rabid dog? Dude, you come up with the weirdest excuses,” he stated and Sam grinned.

 

“Well, seeing as we had one dead body and a whole bunch of stuff thrown around, I figured we needed something that would, in some freaky way, cause it,” Sam retorted and grinned again as Dean snickered while pulling on his t-shirt carefully. “You sure you don’t want me to come?” he asked cautiously.

 

“Dude, hang with Lex. Besides...you need to make sure no more rabid dogs come after his sorry ass,” Dean responded with a chuckle as he stood and pulled on his boxers and pants. “I’m going to the house to clean up and then do my checking. Don’t wait up for me,” he stated after pushing into his sneakers and grabbed his keys from Sam.

 

“Ok. Dean...be careful,” Sam said softly and Dean smirked at him.

 

“Aren’t I always?” Dean returned sassily and chuckled as Sam swatted at him as they left his room. Sam went the opposite way towards what Dean assumed was Lex’s room and he let his smile slip off of his face as he turned and headed for the exit. He knew what he’d seen shouldn’t have been possible, but it was starting to make a bit of sense. If Clark was one of them, then his presence at the accident sites wasn’t a coincidence. And the evasiveness would go right with it. But Clark had saved him...so what was his deal? Was he just...stirring up trouble to play hero? Wouldn’t be the first time...

 

Grunting as he found his car, Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then grimaced at the grime there. He really hated it when it’d been a couple of days since showering. He got into his car and drove back to Lex’s mansion and snuck into his room to clean up and change his clothes. He put his Glock in the back of his pants against his lower back and a couple of daggers in his boots before grabbing his keys again and heading out the door. He went straight to the Kent farm and swallowed hard as he arrived. Parking next to the smaller barn, he got out and headed straight for the large barn where he’d found Clark the first time. It was time for some answers.

 

He went inside and looked around, creeping through silently as he searched for signs of Clark. He looked up and saw the loft before he heard a soft sigh and knew he’d found the other man. Stepping carefully on the potentially squeaky stairs, he pulled out his gun and held it ready as he came up. He stopped as he saw Clark standing in front of the large opening and found himself admiring the tall broad frame. He could tell that Clark was worried...the guy wore his feelings on his sleeve, that much was certain. Time to figure out just what had him so worried.

 

“You know it’s funny. One minute you think you’re going to die from some out of control machinery flying at ya, and the next it’s crashing into the wall next to you,” he stated quietly and smirked as Clark stiffened before turning slowly. He raised his gun up and locked onto the other man as he glared at Clark. “But the even funnier part is the fact that there was someone *pushing* the damn thing away so it wouldn’t hit.”

 

“Dean...” Clark stopped and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “I-I don’t know what you’re talk-”

 

“Cut the bullshit! I know what I saw!” Dean snapped angrily as he stepped closer towards Clark. “What the hell are you? You were able to knock aside that half ton piece of machinery like it was nothing!”

 

Hunching in on himself just a bit, Clark looked away. “You wouldn’t understand,” he said after a bit and Dean couldn’t help the snort.

 

“Dude, don’t give me that shit! I hunt demons and ghosts for a living! I’ve seen things that your own worst nightmares couldn’t come up with! Now...what...are...you?” Dean snarled out as he pumped his gun and reaffirmed his aim.

 

Watching Dean with an unreadable gaze, Clark remained silent for a few minutes, but then finally answered. “I’m...not from this world.”

 

Staring in disbelief at the taller man, Dean scowled before firing twice at Clark, aiming for the guy’s shoulder and leg. “Now get serious! What are you?” he shouted angrily and felt his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn’t have been wrong about Clark. He thought that the guy was good, but now he was saying he wasn’t even human??

 

But, instead of holding his wounds, Clark was standing straight with no sign of injury on him at all. Dean felt his face pale and fired another couple of rounds, this time for the head and the heart. Clark was still standing, watching him sadly as he felt his panic begin to rise. What the hell was he?! Bending down swiftly, Dean yanked out his dagger, but before he could throw it, he was knocked back and pinned by Clark as dust and some loose papers flew around them before floating down to the ground. He snarled and quickly bent his legs and twisted, flipping Clark over onto his back and then pinning him with his body, using his legs to pin Clark's legs down and his own bodyweight on Clark's arms. Clark looked up at him in surprise and Dean was a bit astonished himself to see admiration in Clark’s eyes. But he didn’t let it get to him as he tightened his hold, which didn’t seem to be affecting Clark all that much. “If you’re not from this world, where are you from? Hell? Venus?” he demanded breathlessly as he brought his dagger up and put it to Clark’s neck.

 

“Actually...I’m from a planet called Krypton. I was sent here when my planet was destroyed and I’ve been living here since I was about five years old,” Clark explained quietly and calmly as he remained relaxed in Dean’s hold. His eyes searched Dean’s intently, showing his sincerity and, despite himself, Dean found himself believing the other man.

 

“Are you responsible for or involved directly with these recent attacks?” Dean demanded as he tightened his grip.

 

Clark’s eyes saddened and he sighed. “Not...directly. The meteors are pieces of my home planet that had drifted with my spacecraft after the explosion. Because of the sun here, it’s very radioactive and it’s...it’s my only weakness. I guess you could say I am responsible for creating the meteor infected,” he answered softly and looked so sad and ashamed that Dean felt like just holding him.

 

But he immediately pushed that aside since, hello, the guy was not human, though he had yet to determine whether Clark was a threat. Suddenly, Clark moved swiftly as he broke Dean’s hold before throwing him 'lightly' to the side, but not hard enough to hurt him. Rolling up into a crouch, Dean’s narrowed gaze watched Clark before he darted forward, slashing his dagger and hitting Clark’s arm. He grunted when there was a sound like a soft clang and he noticed that his blade had broken. “Aw man...” he muttered before tackling Clark again. He heard Clark chuckle and was confused, but didn't think on it much as they wrestled across the floor, trying to get the upper hand. Dean had the distinct feeling that Clark was holding back and that pissed him off even more and made him redouble his efforts.

 

But his best moves couldn't beat Clark's unbelievable strength and speed and Dean found himself pinned face down with Clark pressing him into the wooden floor as they panted for air. Dean struggled a bit under Clark's weight and grunted, but then stopped as he let his head fall to the wood. "All right...you win..." he growled out while panting for air and Clark chuckled lowly. He closed his eyes at the warmth that suffused him as Clark's chuckle rumbled through his body and made the throbbing between his legs even more pronounced. The thing he noticed though was that when he shifted again, he felt that Clark was just as hard as him and it made him realize that maybe things had indeed happened for a reason. Slowly, he rolled his hips and rubbed his ass against Clark's groin, causing a moan to be forced out from his throat as Clark pressed closer to him.

 

"Dean..." The whispered word was filled with longing and question as it was breathed against his neck when Clark rubbed his face against Dean’s hair and neck.

 

"Yea..." Dean's answer was just as full of desire and he turned his head a bit to brush his lips over Clark's as they trailed over his neck and jaw. Their kiss was slow and tender, a mere meeting of lips before it pressed into something more as warm dry mouths met in mutual need. A soft sigh left Clark when they parted briefly and he shifted so Dean could turn over under him before their mouths touched again and molded together in rising passion. Soon, their lips parted and their tongues met in a duel that had them rocking against each other hungrily. Dean ran his fingers through Clark's hair and tugged lightly, causing a groan to float out from Clark in response and he grinned into their kiss. "Mmm like it rough?" he growled out as he kneaded his fingers into Clark's scalp and then down into the other man's neck. His own head tilted back as Clark scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin and he groaned before running his hands down Clark's back to his ass. He squeezed the tight ass and pulled in as he ground up into Clark, which made Clark buck wildly as he gasped and buried his face into Dean's neck.

 

Suddenly, Clark sat back and pulled Dean with him, then stood up with Dean straddling his waist. Laughing softly, Dean twined his legs around Clark's waist as his arms wrapped around Clark's shoulders. They started kissing hungrily again as Clark walked them over to the couch and lay out with Dean under him. They started removing each other's shirts, growling a bit here and there in frustration when they got tangled up before the shirts followed by their pants and underwear were thrown all around their nesting spot. Once they were naked, Clark began licking and biting down Dean's chest as his large hands caressed slowly over the scarred skin. He would smile every time Dean cursed or purred whenever he hit a spot that obviously felt pleasurable to the other man. He found a spot just next to Dean's neck that got a full body shudder, so he worried it with his teeth and suckled on it until Dean begged hoarsely for him to stop as he wrapped his arms around Clark's shoulders and clung to him. Chuckling again, Clark moved his mouth and tongue down, taking time to play with the hardened nipples until Dean was writhing under him before he shifted lower.

 

He swirled his tongue in the indented navel, then leaned up to gaze down at Dean. He slowly cupped one of Dean's knees and pushed it up until it was draped over the back of the couch, opening Dean to his eyes. His other hand guided Dean's leg off of the couch on the other side and he sighed at the sight before him. Dean's face was flushed and his lips glistened with moisture. His eyes were blown wide with desire and his chest heaved from all that they had done so far. Reaching up, Clark ran his fingers through the short hair and smiled when Dean leaned into his touch as his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Dean was so tactile it was incredible and it was all Clark could do to control himself so he wouldn't hurt Dean. "I've...never been with a man," he whispered hoarsely and grinned shyly when Dean's eyes opened to focus on him.

 

"Coulda fooled me..." Dean muttered and shifted as Clark's hand trailed along his neck and down his chest until it was palming his heavy cock. "Gah..." he gasped out as he thrust up into the light touch, needing more friction and more of Clark's hand and just...more! "Please Clark..." he whispered pleadingly as his own hand moved down to cradle Clark's against his cock.

 

"God you are so beautiful..." Clark groaned out as he watched Dean use their hands to get himself off. He leaned in and kissed Dean hungrily as the older man thrust into their hands rapidly before suddenly stiffening and crying out into Clark's mouth as wet heat splashed between their chests and fingers. Shifting back again, Clark brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean, enjoying the new taste immensely. He then tilted down and licked Dean's chest and hand clean before tentatively licking Dean's still twitching cock. Dean groaned above him and shifted before relaxing. "You taste good," Clark murmured as he rested his cheek against Dean's stomach.

 

"Yea, but I feel even better," Dean retorted with a lazy grin. Clark cocked an eyebrow at him in question, but then suddenly understood as Dean spread his legs while running a hand down to spread his butt cheeks to reveal the puckered entrance. "Put your cock in me now, farm boy," Dean growled out and Clark gaped at him as a shiver of lust ran up his spine.

 

"But...it'll hurt..." Clark trailed off as he flushed in both embarrassment and arousal as Dean smirked at him.

 

"Don't tell me that you're so virgin that you don't have lotion up here," Dean teased him and laughed as Clark flushed an even darker shade of red. "Go get it, farm boy! I'm not staying like this all day!" he ordered with a chuckle. He blinked as there was a rush of air and Clark waved the bottle of lotion at him with a wide grin. "Damn that's fucking hot...you just better the fuck not come too fast before getting in me," Dean whispered huskily before taking the bottle. He poured some lotion onto his fingers then, after catching Clark's eye, pushed two fingers into his body. He moaned and arched as he pushed down onto his fingers before adding a third with more lotion.

 

"Oh fuck..." Clark murmured as he stared wide eyed at the sight. Dean had propped his legs up on the coffee table and the back of the couch to spread himself as wide as possible while he fucked himself on his fingers for Clark's viewing pleasure. The hole was stretched tightly around the four fingers and Clark wasn't sure he could fit in there, but his mind was made up for him when Dean removed his fingers and, after coating them with lotion, wrapped them around Clark's throbbing cock. "Oooh..." Clark moaned as he thrust into the teasing hold while his head fell back in pleasure.

 

"You're so big...m'gonna enjoy having you split me open..." Dean purred and Clark blushed bright red at the talk. Dean pulled him forward by the arms and smiled at Clark. "Get in me, boy...think you can manage?" he murmured as he leaned up to nuzzle Clark's cheek.

 

"Yea...but..." Clark trailed off as he looked dazedly into Dean's gaze.

 

"You won't hurt me. I'm not some girl...I can take you," Dean whispered huskily as he placed a hand on Clark's shoulder and urged him in. With a nervous smile and a nod, Clark shifted in and positioned his cock at the slick entrance before pushing in slowly. Dean's head rolled back as his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. "Yea...that's it...god you feel good...come on..." he muttered thickly and groaned as he was filled. When Clark was all the way inside of Dean, he stopped and tried to control himself as he shook from the pleasure. Dean caressed his back and arms soothingly as he whispered encouragement before Clark finally felt that he had enough control again.

 

He drew out of Dean slowly then thrust in just as slowly, pulling a groan from them both at the friction and sheer perfection. He'd never known that having sex with a man was this incredible. It beat out women any day! His thrusts began to pick up steadily to Dean's cheering on and begging for more as the other man thrashed under him and met him thrust for thrust. He was soon blanketing Dean with his body as he pounded into Dean, losing control as Dean clung to him and shouted hoarsely for more.

 

Suddenly, Dean cried out and twisted as he climaxed hard under him, covering their stomachs and chests with his seed and clenching tightly around Clark's cock. Clark groaned deeply as he thrust once more before filling Dean up with his release and he trembled and bucked with the pleasure that washed over him repeatedly. Finally, he collapsed on top of Dean with a moan and wrapped his arms around Dean as he nuzzled close. He sighed quietly as Dean's fingers ran through his hair comfortingly while they both came down from their high before falling asleep in the afternoon sunlight that streamed into the room. The morning might bring complications, but for the moment, they were content together.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 

'thoughts'

 

The soft clink of china hitting china floated around the room as Lex took a sip of his coffee before putting it back down while reading the newspaper. His eyes scanned over the various investments he had before he turned to the more breaking news. He smirked as he noted that the police were still investigating the death of Derek, but since he, Dean, and Sam had been cleared of the charges, they were out of the picture, much to the media’s disappointment. He was actually rather glad that he’d been able to cover for the two brothers since they’d saved his life...again. He wondered briefly if he had a damsel-in-distress complex and chuckled before shaking his head in amusement at his thoughts.

 

He looked up as he heard shifting and smiled warmly as Sam entered into the room with hair mussed up from sleep, face scowling a bit from just having woken up, and a hand scratching a very well toned stomach under the baggy grey t-shirt just above the faded flannel boxers he was wearing. “Sleep well?” Lex asked with a chuckle and Sam grunted as he sat down next to Lex. “Did Dean come back at all?”

 

“No. I left him a couple of voice messages, but I don’t think he was hurt or anything. I’m just kinda...worried,” Sam muttered while reaching for a piece of toast, which he buttered and slathered strawberry jam all over. He took a bite and munched on it before reaching over casually and grabbing the free sections of newspaper.

 

“I could have him found,” Lex suggested as he watched Sam chew before the younger man took a gulp of his coffee.

 

“You’d be dead upon his arrival. Don’t worry...if he doesn’t come home within another day, I’ll start searching for him,” Sam replied after swallowing and grinned at Lex.

 

“Just ask...I want to help, Sam,” Lex murmured and smiled when Sam grinned lopsidedly at him. They went back to eating and perusing the newspaper as a comfortable silence fell over them. Lex had been released later the other day when he’d woken up with nothing more than a minor headache from his head trauma. Sam had doted on him for the day subtly, which had both amused and touched Lex. Not many had ever doted on him out of true concern, but Sam had. It was a strange sensation to know that there were no other strings attached outside of slight guilt for not having been able to protect Lex and he wasn’t sure how quite to react to it. But all he knew was that he felt happy and at home with Sam around. He just wished that there wasn’t a feeling of it coming to an end soon hanging over them.

 

Sam got up after a while to clean up and change before returning freshly washed and in a clean set of worn jeans and a comfy shirt. Lex grinned at him as he typed at his laptop before refocusing on his research, though he saw Sam start perusing the books along the wall out of the corner of his eye. He tried not to watch how Sam would touch every book spine with a single long finger, reading the fading words along it as reverently as if the books held the secrets to everything in his life. Perhaps they did, perhaps they didn’t. Either way, it was an incredibly sensual thing to watch.

 

Abandoning his research, Lex stood up silently and walked over to Sam’s side as Sam examined one of the daggers that were on display next to a bust of an Egyptian goddess. “They’re ancient Incan sacrificial daggers, the only two that had been found intact at an archeological dig about ten years ago. They say that, before they did the sacrifice, the priest would dip the blades in the victim’s chest, letting the blade taste the blood, so to speak. It was said that the blade would then be in tune to the sacrifice’s spirit and, when it finally took the life of the victim, the spirit would be trapped within the blade. Later, the blood would then be poured from the blade onto the altar in the temple so that their prayers would fly to the sun god from there,” he explained softly and smiled up at Sam when the other man looked at him in appreciation. “I enjoyed studying ancient cultures and their ways of life. Especially the warrior cultures. You can learn a lot about controlling situations from history.”

 

“Very true, but sometimes that history is also there as a warning to not repeat what was done in the past, for the consequences are far greater than you might expect,” Sam responded quietly as he gazed intently at Lex, seemingly unable to look away as the other man's warmth seeped into his body. "And sometimes, the history is a guide to what the future will be."

 

Smiling slowly, Lex 'hmm'ed quietly as he reached for the other dagger. He lifted it up before looking it over leisurely as the light glinted over it and reflected off of their faces. He glanced up at Sam and cocked an eyebrow and grinned, which Sam mirrored. "You like history?" he asked quietly before he placed the dagger back on its stand.

 

Chuckling a bit, Sam shrugged. "Well, considering that studying history usually saves our lives daily, I better, ya know?" he replied with a sheepish grin and Lex chuckled as well. Sam quickly put the dagger he held back on its stand and turned to look at the other books and items. "You've got a lot of artifacts and very old books here. Hobby?" he asked nervously before smiling over at Lex.

 

Somewhat confused with Sam's reaction and his own actions, though he didn't want to admit it, Lex cocked an eyebrow as he moved closer to Sam. "I like to study those times and my father always had asserted that learning about it would lead to me being a good leader," he clarified as he brushed close to Sam as he reached for his copy of 'The Iliad'. He swallowed hard as he felt Sam hold his breath and turned to find himself close to Sam. He looked up a bit as Sam's fingers wrapped around his on the book. "This one always made me sad, especially when Achilles lost his beloved Patroclus. His need for vengeance fueled his fighting spirit, yet was his downfall for, in his arrogance, he was struck down by the gods out of their own revenge with Hector's death," he whispered and held his breath as Sam started to lean in little by little. His eyes closed as Sam's breath brushed over his face as they became closer with every second.

 

Suddenly, a shrill ringing broke through the spell that had fallen over them and Sam pulled back and dug his cell phone out of his pants' pocket hastily. He flipped it open and stepped away after checking the ID to see that it was Dean. “Where are you?”

 

“Mmm um...safe. I had to check out something I’d seen the other day and...kinda got distracted. But I’m ok,” Dean replied and Sam frowned as he heard what sounded like cloth shifting and a quiet chuckle over the other line. “So, enjoying your domesticity with dear old Lexy-poo?” he asked in amusement, which distracted Sam from his unsettling observation.

 

“We’re just hanging out, wondering what you got your sorry ass into,” Sam answered stiffly as he leaned against the railing of the stairs leading up to the book shelving that was on the second level. He noticed that Lex was watching him curiously and smiled a bit before wrapping his arm around his waist. “So are you coming back?” he inquired and frowned again as he heard some more shifting and a soft, low question in the background. Was that...a guy?! Had his brother slept with a guy!?

 

Dean was quiet for a bit as he spoke with whoever he was with and Sam was ready to hang up on him when Dean answered. “Yea later tonight. We can take care of that dam and then go to the last site tomorrow night. How’s Lex?”

 

“He’s fine.” Sam became silent as he studied his shoes. “Are you with someone?” he asked lowly and felt his breath hitch when he heard Dean move.

 

“Yea, why?” Dean questioned defensively and Sam knew that it was a guy.

 

“Just curious,” Sam murmured before straightening up and going over towards Lex. “I’ll tell Lex the plan for tonight. You just...be careful.”

 

“Back at you, little brother,” Dean replied gruffly before they hung up.

 

Sighing, Sam stared at his phone before looking up to see Lex standing nearby. “Everything ok?” Lex asked as he played with the cover of the book he held in his hand.

 

Flipping the phone a couple of times in his hand, Sam shrugged mulishly before straightening up and walking towards Lex as he put his phone back into his pocket. “He was with someone...I was kind of hoping that he’d stopped sleeping around with everything that had a good pair of tits,” he remarked grumpily, but then sighed again. He looked up as a hand gripped his shoulder comfortingly and smiled sadly at Lex. “Sorry...don’t mind me.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Lex asked instead as he tilted his head a bit and squeezed the younger man’s shoulder. He watched as Sam went to one of the leather couches and sank into its plush cushions with a soft squishing sound as the leather creaked quietly.

 

Placing his head in his hands, Sam found himself struggling not to cry as everything overwhelmed him suddenly. He took a deep steadying breath and released it shakily as he felt the couch dip with Lex's weight. He felt comforted by the other man's presence and it calmed him just a bit and helped him to swallow back the helpless tears that had risen up at the situation he found himself in with his brother. It also gave him the confidence to finally confess what had been plaguing him for the past year. "When I was six months old, a demon came to our house, pinned my mother to the ceiling of my nursery, and slit her stomach open before burning her. That same demon did something to me...shared his blood with me. I ended up with psychic powers, nightmares and visions of people dying. I saw..." He stopped and swallowed as the image of Jess burning on the ceiling flashed before his eyes.

 

Lex put a hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled encouragingly at Sam when the younger man looked up at him. The gentle encouragement in that single touch gave Sam all of the reassurance that he needed to continue. "I saw my girlfriend die weeks before it actually happened the same way that my mom had died. This demon had been after me, getting me to hone my hunting skills so that when he finally took me to some demon version of boot camp in South Dakota about a year ago, he thought I'd win. But this guy named Jake killed me by stabbing me in the back and slicing clean through my spinal cord."

 

He looked up as he heard Lex's intake of breath and smirked at him. "I know. I should be six feet under, but my brother made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring me back. In exchange, he had one year left to live." He took another shaky breath as he turned his gaze to his hands as he coughed a bit on a laugh. "Yea, I wasn't too thrilled with him, but we've been busy dealing with the aftermath of getting rid of the demons that had been released from a Hell's Gate that had opened in Wyoming last year at around this time. We managed to kill the demon that had killed our parents, but..." He pinched the bridge of his nose as his tears returned almost immediately. "Dean's all I got. And he had to go and *sacrifice* himself to save me and I...I..." He stopped talking as he put his head into his hands as a small shudder went through his body. "I don't know what to do anymore," he finally whispered thickly as he curled up and rested his face in his knees.

 

He didn't move as Lex shifted closer and wrapped an arm around his back, holding him as he cried quietly, helpless to stop the tears that were finally flushing out since his walls had become weakened in his friend's presence. After a few minutes, he calmed down and sat up, then unconsciously leaned into Lex's hold as he sniffled and wiped at his face. He swallowed and sighed loudly as he looked up at the vaulted ceiling even as a couple more tears rolled down his face. He blinked as they were wiped away by gentle fingers and glanced over into Lex's eyes, which were soft with understanding and sadness. He let himself be guided so that his face was buried in Lex's shoulder and relaxed into Lex's hold. He wrapped his arms around the older man as Lex rubbed his back in slow circles.

 

They shifted slowly so that they were lying out on the couch on their sides and Sam found himself dozing off out of exhaustion from his emotional release. Lex just watched him with a small smile, just enjoying the feelings of trust and something more that he didn't dare look into too much lest he be disappointed. But he found himself almost hoping that Sam would see in him the part of him that no one seemed to believe was within.

 

He must have dozed off as well because the next thing he knew he felt a pair of eyes on him and looked over to find Dean in the opposite couch watching them with a semi-grin on his face that hid the concern there a bit. Rolling his eyes, Lex grunted and tried to move a bit, but Sam was wrapped around him fairly tight. He looked over as he heard a snicker and glared at Dean slightly. He cocked an eyebrow expectantly, but Dean's grin just grew larger.

 

"Oh don't mind me. I'm enjoying this little cuddle fest show," Dean commented lazily and Lex rolled his eyes.

 

"Well it's about time you got back. Sam was getting pretty worried about you," Lex reprimanded Dean as he brushed his fingers through Sam's hair. He looked over as he heard another snicker and rolled his eyes again. "What?"

 

"Oh, that's just so cute. I need a picture," Dean replied with a snicker.

 

"Shut up, man," Sam grumbled sleepily as he stretched a bit before snuggling into Lex more. He flicked his brother off when Dean chuckled again at their cuddling.

 

"Does he always get this cuddly?" Lex asked in exasperation, though Dean was relieved to see the affection in the light blue eyes.

 

"Yea. Even as a kid, he'd be all octopus-like and wrap his arms and legs around me in his sleep. Got real annoying when he had those growth spurts though," Dean answered and snickered as Sam leaned up enough to glare at him. "What?"

 

"Dude, do you *always* have to share embarrassing stories from my childhood?" Sam asked in irritation and Lex laughed softly. "Oh don't encourage him," Sam growled as he pushed at Lex before sitting up completely and stretching. He winced as his spine popped a bit before he resettled himself. He tilted his head as he noticed that Dean was slouching more than usual. "So, care to explain?"

 

"Nah, rather not. Shall we get out to that dam?" Dean responded with a smirk before pushing himself up off of the couch. It wouldn't take them long to bless the lake and then exorcise any spirits.

 

"Yea, I guess," Sam agreed quietly before standing up carefully. He smiled over at Lex. "You can stay. This won't take us long. We'll be back in time for dinner," he said and Lex nodded.

 

"Just be careful. Both of you," Lex requested softly before standing.

 

"Yea, don't worry about us. We've handled worse than a couple of cranky spirits," Dean drawled as he sauntered out of the room. Sam grinned at Lex and reached over to touch Lex's hand before following his brother out of the room. Lex found himself smiling as he watched them leave. He wasn't worried about them exactly, but he did know that even simple things could go wrong. He wouldn't be able to relax until they had returned, safe and unharmed.

 

*~~**~~*

 

As Sam followed Dean out, he glanced over at the house. "So, who'd you hook up with?" he asked casually before sliding into the car with Dean.

 

Dean remained silent as he started up the car before heading out towards the route for the dam. After a bit, he finally said, "Someone that, if I'd had more time left, I might have actually settled down with. But...guess that's not happening." He smiled bitterly as he looked over at his brother and Sam felt his chest tighten at the regret he saw in Dean's eyes. If this person really meant that much to Dean, then the unfairness of everything that was happening had just increased to unbearable levels. But the seriousness was broken as Dean slapped Sam on the thigh. "Don't worry about it, Sammy. Just keep your head in the game so you can go back to Lex," he stated jovially and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

"Whatever, man," he retorted as he looked out of his window to Dean's chuckle and couldn't help the grin that slowly spread on his own face. Things might be grim, but he had a feeling that he might have found just a bit of light in the darkness. He just hoped he wasn't misreading things.

 

They got to the dam just as the sun was setting and parked at the edge of the ruins. Grabbing a couple of sawed offs, rosaries, and the incantation book, they stepped carefully through the debris. They split up and Sam went to the opposite shore while Dean stayed on the side they’d arrived on. They each chanted the blessing over the water while ignoring as the water started churning and glowing a sickly green. Once they had dropped the rosaries in to complete the blessing, the spirits shot out of the water. But, since their bodies were in the water, they couldn't go anywhere as Sam started the exorcism.

 

Within an hour, they were heading back to the mansion and Sam couldn't help relaxing a bit. Two down...one more to go.

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 

Warnings: gore, character death, violence, language, smut. You have been warned!

 

Leisurely climbing the stairs to the loft in the barn, Clark stopped at the top to admire the sight before him. Dean was standing shirtless in front of the window with the afternoon sun illuminating his pale skin and burnishing it gold. Dean looked to be deep in thought as he stared out over the fields with his arms crossed casually over his broad chest.

 

Quietly, even though he knew that Dean had probably already heard him, Clark moved over to stand behind Dean and slowly wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. He smiled as Dean leaned back into him silently and he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. They both gazed out at the sunlit fields in comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other and their own private thoughts as the sun traveled across the sky towards its resting place.

 

After a while, Clark kissed Dean's shoulder tenderly and smiled again when Dean 'hmm'ed faintly in response. Repositioning himself with his chin on Dean's shoulder, Clark whispered, "Penny for your thoughts?"

 

Shrugging slightly, Dean sighed as he watched some birds fly past. "Just...we'll be finishing up tonight," he finally said and stopped as he swallowed hard. He looked so sad and resigned about whatever was happening that Clark instinctively tightened his hold in comfort.

 

"And then you'll be leaving, huh?" Clark asked just as softly as he turned his gaze down to focus on the worn wooden frame of the barn window.

 

"Yeah," was Dean's bleak reply and Clark rubbed his nose gently along Dean's neck before placing a kiss behind Dean's ear.

 

"You'll come back to visit, right?" Clark inquired hopefully, but when Dean tensed in his hold and sighed, he felt that hope dim.

 

Dean turned until they were face to face and gazed grimly into Clark's eyes. "There's...there's stuff going on and...it's just never a good idea to make a promise that I won't be able to keep," he explained hoarsely and Clark was shocked to see that Dean was near tears. He knew that Dean was a very private man in regards to his personal troubles, but he didn't get to ask on it as Dean pushed away abruptly and went over to the couch.

 

He watched as Dean sank onto the cushions and wanted nothing more than to take away the agony Dean was obviously in. He went over and sat down next to Dean before wrapping an arm around the broad shoulders and pulling Dean into him. Dean rested his head on Clark's shoulder and they fell into a much more somber silence than before. Clark turned his head just a bit and pressed a kiss to Dean's head before murmuring, "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

 

He wasn't answered immediately, but then Dean sat up and shifted until he was straddling Clark's lap. Clark looked up into Dean's face as he was explored just as intensely by Dean's inscrutable gaze and reached up to palm Dean's cheek with a gentle hand. He brushed his finger along Dean's cheek, encouraging him silently to do what he wanted and he could tell that Dean knew it when Dean's look softened. Dean leaned in and brushed their lips together briefly before whispering, "Give me some good memories."

 

Clark swallowed hard at that before he was kissed again, this time with more insistence and heat as Dean started rotating his hips against Clark's in a slow grind. Clark groaned into the kiss as he ran his fingers through Dean's short hair while their tongues collided and slid together in rising passion. His hips bucked up a bit before mimicking Dean's rhythm so that they were rocking together in perfect counterpoint. He caressed his hand down Dean's flexing back and spread his fingers, feeling every single contraction and extension as the muscles worked to bring them as much pleasure as they could stand while clothed. He swallowed the whimper that floated out of Dean into him as his hand traveled down to the gyrating hips and squeezed a firm buttock. He grinned into the kiss when Dean's rhythm stuttered and sped up desperately. He cupped Dean's face again with his other hand and slowed them down before their kiss broke and they stared at each other while panting hard.

 

Their lips brushed together as they continued moving, their eyes fluttering in pleasure and want as their breaths mingled and heated each other's face. Clark lifted his arms as Dean pulled his shirt up and they tossed it aside before resuming their kissing as their hands traveled swiftly to each other's pants. It wasn't long until they were skin to skin and Clark couldn't help the growl that left him as their cocks rubbed together with just the right combination of slickness and friction to make it perfect. He pulled Dean in closer by the ass and hungrily took in the breathless whimper as Dean bucked wildly against him. They both needed release so much, but underneath the frantic passion was the need to make it last.

 

Finally, Dean pulled away and off of Clark's lap to find the lube and a condom. He found them where they'd left them in the nearby desk and turned to go back, but stopped as he found Clark bent over the arm of the couch and leaning on his forearms with his legs spread almost obscenely wide as he watched Dean. He felt his mouth go dry at the amusement and warmth in the younger man's gaze. "C-Clark..." he managed, but ended up stuttering to a stop.

 

"Please, Dean...inside me. I want you inside of me. I want to feel you like I did for you," Clark whispered invitingly and Dean couldn't help closing his eyes tightly as he looked down.

 

He took a steadying breath before nodding and looking up with a smile. "All right. If you're sure," he whispered roughly before walking towards the couch and kneeling behind Clark on the soft cushions.

 

"I'm very sure. Fuck me, Dean...fuck me hard," Clark growled out and grinned as Dean groaned. He turned his head and watched Dean slick up his fingers with a generous dollop of lube before pressing them into his tight hole. His breath hitched at the strange sensation of pressure where it shouldn't be as well as what he might have termed as pain. But it was brief and was soon replaced by pleasure as Dean stretched him and brushed against his prostate repeatedly. He begged quietly for more until he felt Dean shift behind him. He heard the sound of foil ripping and bucked as Dean moaned in need when he must have rolled on the condom and slicked himself up. He held his breath as he felt a blunt object at his hole that was so much bigger than the fingers that Dean had used, but he merely bent forward as Dean's chest pressed against his back while he was breached.

 

The process was slow and long as Dean filled him up, but Clark pressed back, wordlessly begging for more until Dean was balls deep within his body. He reached behind him and gripped Dean's hip as he pushed back again and started moving, encouraging Dean to take him in an ever increasing pace. Soon he was crying out as Dean pounded into him, their thrusting and grinding shoving Clark repeatedly into the couch arm and rubbing his leaking cock just enough to bring him to the edge quickly. He shouted Dean's name as he came hard, covering the couch arm with his release as he shook and jerked in reaction. It didn't take long for Dean to follow him over the edge with a soft grunt as he bit into Clark's neck when he filled his condom.

 

They stayed locked like that for a few minutes before Dean pulled out and fell back onto the couch. He grunted as Clark turned and collapsed on top of him, but he didn't push away the other man as he took the brunt of Clark's dead weight. He sighed and ran his fingers through Clark's sweaty hair as they just rested until he heard Clark's breath even out into sleep. He dozed himself for an hour or so, but then carefully edged out from underneath Clark and stood. He pulled off his condom with a grimace and threw it into the trash can that was near the small desk before looking around and grabbing his clothes. He pulled them on and straightened his shirt before going over and kissing Clark tenderly on the cheek. His breath held as Clark shifted a bit before settling and he sighed quietly. Silently, he stuffed his feet into his boots and tied them before leaving Clark sleeping on the couch.

 

He went to his car and headed for the freeway and Metropolis. He was going to meet Sam and Lex there at the last site of murders, though he wasn't very happy about Lex being there in the first place. But they needed the guy's security clearance, which would definitely come in handy. He spent some of his trip going over what they would have to do. They hadn't figured out how they could make sure that they didn't get smashed by any flying machinery, but that was the cost of their job. They would just have to work fast and, since Lex was going to be more aware of what could happen, they knew that he would have their backs.

 

But his thoughts drifted eventually to Clark and he felt another pang of despair shoot through him. Clark represented everything that he had wanted in life: safety, security, understanding... But it was stupid of him to even think of getting into something with Clark. Yet he'd given in to his need and attraction and had slept with Clark. They'd say good bye the next day, but it wasn't without consequences. The biggest consequence was that there would be no returning.

 

Blowing out a sigh, Dean refocused on the road for a few minutes before thinking about Clark again. The last time he'd thought about someone this seriously, it had been Cassie and well...that hadn't ended well. This time, instead of their personalities just not meshing, it was because Dean didn't have enough time. He didn't even know *how* to tell Clark that he had a little over a week left to live. He almost didn't want to tell Clark to avoid the painful questions or hopeful suggestions that he'd have to shatter. He just craved Clark's happiness, since it was so hard for the other man to even find that since he was so different. Dean could understand that feeling almost sickeningly well...he always had. To watch everyone else around you live normal, blindingly simple lives while you dwelled in darkness day in and day out had been something that he'd never adjusted to, though you couldn't tell by his attitude on life. But that's just how he lived. Mask the hollowness with what people *wanted* to see.

 

Only Sam had seen what was inside. Sam...and Clark. But now, he was going to abandon them both when he got dragged down to Hell. It was almost ironic how he'd just found love and was going to lose that fire to the fires of the pit. Too bad he couldn't laugh over it.

 

Clearing his throat over the sudden lump in his throat, Dean swallowed as he found the exit he was to take. Pulling off, he flipped open his phone as he turned left at the stoplight. "Hey Sammy. I'm just getting to the lab. You there?"

 

"Yea, we're here. Lex already had everyone evacuate the facility, so there will be less chance of casualties," Sam replied over the sounds of wind that seemed to be trying to cut them off.

 

"Yea, just us...expendable as always," Dean joked bitterly and smiled when Sam snorted in reply. "All right, I'll be there shortly. Wait for me and no funny stuff," he stated grimly.

 

"Right. And Dean...I'm sure whoever you're seeing would understand if you told them," Sam said quietly, stunning Dean a bit before his natural bravado kicked in.

 

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...are you gunning for Doctor Love's position?" he teased lightly, though he seriously wanted to cry. His brother knew and was trying to help even though they both knew it was an impossible thing. Sometimes he loved his brother so much for not giving up on him that it was like poison. He was almost glad that he was going to die soon since then Sam would finally be free to do what he wanted. "I'll see you in a bit," he finally said thickly and hung up before Sam could say anything. He scowled as he stared at the road and gripped his steering wheel tight. He had no time to be sentimental. Being sentimental cost lives.

 

He pulled into the parking lot in front of the rather extensive lab that held the imposing sign of Luthorcorp hanging over it. He parked near Lex's car and stared pensively at the building that was growing darker as night neared. They had a couple of hours at most before things would go to hell, so they would have to work fast. He got out and went to the trunk, hauling out a sawed off and some extra rock salt rounds before he looked up to see Sam at his side. They nodded in greeting before collecting the rest of their supplies: rosaries, blessed chalk, the incantation book, and the Colt. They both had a bad feeling that things were going to be pretty violent as they had been the last time, but at least they were a bit more prepared. Dean tossed a sawed off to Sam and then to Lex when the bald man appeared around the corner of the Impala. He nodded at Lex once and received a nod in return before slamming the trunk shut. "Let's do this," he ordered coldly before marching inside with them.

 

They went silently down the halls, focused on what they had to do as well as on their own thoughts as they traveled the silent halls to the major massacre site. They arrived at the main laboratories and all three grimaced as they saw the blood and even body pieces that were strewn around the room at varying intervals. Dean grunted before going over to one of the cleaner lab tables and putting his stuff down. Sam joined him and they got out what they needed before going about their business. Dean went to each of the walls and marked down the symbols necessary before chanting softly over each one and moving to the next wall. Finishing, he went over and helped his brother close the devil's trap before they went over and grabbed their guns. It was disturbing them that they had yet to have a confrontation, but they weren't looking a gift horse in the mouth by complaining.

 

The attack, when it came, was unexpected however and almost fatal. Dean sighed as he got up from the dusty floor and went towards the door to find a bathroom. He almost didn't hear Sam's shout of warning before a large table zoomed at him and flew over him as he dropped to the ground to avoid it. He jumped up almost immediately and looked around, but this time, Sam's warning was too late as a sharpened steel bar rammed into his right shoulder, piercing it as it sent him flying into a wall and pinning him there. He screamed in agony as his weight caused the wound to tear around the rod, but the rod didn't budge as he struggled to brace himself so he wasn't in danger of ripping his shoulder off while trying to yank the rod out of the wall. He looked up as he heard a scraping noise and saw one of the spirits flying at him with another large table in its grip.

 

But the sudden sound of gunshots echoed around the room as rock salt dissipated the spirit, which caused the table to crash to ground as its momentum was lost. "Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran over with Lex and they struggled to pull the bar out of the wall and Dean's shoulder, even as Dean cursed and gasped in pain from the sheer torture the movements were causing. They managed to pull it out and Sam braced his brother when Dean collapsed forward, but they didn't get anymore of a respite as Lex suddenly went flying with a cry of alarm into some of the tables that were stacked in a corner. "Lex!" Sam cried as he braced his brother against the wall and trained his gun on a couple of the spirits as they zigzagged around the room before firing a couple of times, dispersing them.

 

"G-Go to him...I'm fine," Dean gritted out as he gripped at his shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. He glared at Sam when his brother moved to protest and shoved him off. "Go! I'm good!" he snarled out as he grabbed his shotgun and steadied himself against the wall.

 

Nodding, Sam ran to Lex's side as the other man finally rolled over and started to stand. Lex slung his arm over Sam's shoulders and they stumbled towards Dean, but were separated all of a suddenly as two more spirits appeared and dragged them apart. They shouted and struggled to get free just as a couple of gunshots rang out, but the spirits still dragged them around and slammed them into a couple of walls. Dean was fighting his own battle as another spirit tried to impale him on the same rod that had been used on him earlier and was still dripping with his blood, but his dodging was getting more and more sluggish as he lost blood. Suddenly, the rod was yanked away, confusing the spirit before it was shot and scattered. Dean slumped to the ground as Clark came to his side. "Clark...what..." Dean managed and curled up in pain. "Sam...Lex..."

 

"I know...just shoot the spirits, right?" Clark whispered as he took the gun and took aim. He dispelled both of the spiritual tormentors and Lex and Sam fell to the ground in a daze before getting up.

 

"Clark? What the hell are you doing here?!" Lex demanded as he wrapped a hand around his opposite elbow, which was bent at a funny angle.

 

"Looks like he's saving his new boyfriend," a voice answered him as a shape separated itself from the shadows of the lab. Lex, Dean, and Clark stared in shock as Lana smirked at them as she sauntered into the full light just outside of the devil's trap. Her eyes flashed neon green and black before returning to her normal color and she tossed her hair. "Really Clark...if you had wanted to suck some cock, all you had to do was ask. I'm sure I would have understood," she chided him mockingly.

 

"You're not Lana," Clark retorted stiffly as he moved between Dean and her as she laughed at him.

 

"Oh I'm more Lana Lang than that pale shade you called a girlfriend ever was! I'm...the improved version," Lana replied smugly as she ran her hand over her body. "I must admit though. I never thought I'd get to meet the famous Winchesters face to face, much less sucking my boyfriend's cock and lusting after my ex-husband."

 

"Shut your mouth, bitch. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave her now and maybe you'll live long enough to know Hell again," Dean suggested with a sneer, but his face was growing paler as the pool of blood grew around him.

 

"Oooo, such tough words from the boy who's bleeding out! Don't worry, Dean...you'll still get that deal done even if you die here. Just a different way," Lana responded mock soothingly and laughed lightly.

 

"All those people dying...it was just to get us here," Sam whispered in rage as he glared at Lana and she turned her gaze to him with a smile.

 

"Of course. We knew you wouldn't be able to resist taking on the infamous meteor freaks. It was just luck that we were able to fulfill Lana's need for revenge. Taking down Luthorcorp and its head...well that was just too good to pass up." She leered at Sam as she stepped around the circle, deliberately taunting them. "And killing the one person outside of Dean that you care about...what a better way to get you to open up to who you are, Sammy," she whispered invitingly. She suddenly moved so fast that they couldn't follow and had Lex by the neck, lifting him up slowly as he choked and fought her hold. She watched Sam with a knowing smirk as he brought out the Colt and aimed it at her. "Uh uh, Sam...you don't get to kill me that way," she goaded him before two spirits suddenly knocked him flying.

 

"Lana no! Don't do this!" Clark shouted desperately then cried out as he was sent soaring into a wall. He groaned as he slid to the ground before getting up slowly. "Lana..."

 

"You're such a fool, Clark! Did you ever think that using your powers to rule would have gotten you farther than cowering in your little farm in fear of being discovered?! You're just like Sam! You both have such potential!" Lana snapped out before tossing Lex to the side and facing Clark as he stood up little by little. She smirked then and looked at her nails. "But, if it takes the death of the ones closest to your heart to get you to wake up and follow your destiny...I'm happy to oblige," she stated lightly before going over towards Dean. She grabbed him around his collar and pulled him up roughly, grinning evilly as he grunted in pain and glared at her. She cocked an eyebrow and slammed him into the wall, earning a muffled shout of pain before she gripped his bloody shoulder and made him scream with the agony. "I'm going to rip you apart and send you in pieces to hell," she whispered maliciously as she gripped the gaping hole and started to rip it open, causing Dean to scream again as he thrashed weakly and tried to get away.

 

"NOO!!" Clark roared in panic and rushed her, sending her flying into a wall as he rammed her and made her drop Dean. He suddenly gasped and collapsed slowly to the ground over Dean, who was barely conscious from the pain. He looked up as Lana came out of the wall with a small ball of Kryptonite in her hand. "L-Lana...fight this thing..." he whispered pleadingly as he shook from the pain.

 

"You know...you make me sick. What do you see in this pathetic man?" Lana snarled as she wiped the blood from her forehead and glared at him.

 

Looking up at her, Clark smiled slightly. "Understanding," he said and groaned as she growled before punching him with the rock in her hand and knocking him to the ground.

 

"You deserve to die!" she shouted, but then a gunshot resounded throughout the room and she jerked. She looked down at her chest and saw the gaping hole as it smoked a bit. She looked over and saw a tearful Lex as he held the smoking Colt. She choked and suddenly jerked as sparks went flying through her body until, lifeless, she fell to the ground, her eyes staring at Clark unseeingly.

 

"Lana!" Clark cried tearfully as he managed to knock the meteorite away and went to her lifeless body. He sobbed as he hugged her to his chest and vaguely heard Sam start the chanting that would exorcise the remaining spirits in the building. He saw Lex kneel next to the barely conscious Dean and whispered, "How? Why?"

 

"Because the Lana we knew and loved was long dead, Clark. This gun just released her spirit," Lex whispered just as tearfully before looking down at Dean to see how much he could help the nearly unconscious man. Clark watched them for a bit before turning his gaze back to Lana's lifeless body. His past lay dead in his arms and his future lay dying in Lex's arms. He knew that what Lex had done was what had to be done, but it still didn't make his heart hurt any less. He looked over as there was a flash of light and several shrieks to see that Sam had succeeded, but it felt hollow.

 

Sam came over to them, his face grim and blood covered. "I'm sorry, Clark," he said sincerely and Clark smiled at him a little in understanding. He watched as Sam went to Dean's side while Lex called for an ambulance and he felt himself wondering what the future held for them all now. Dean had said that they'd be leaving after they had finished. With Dean injured so badly, obviously they'd be staying. The question was what would happen after that?

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Chapter Ten**

 

Warnings: More smexing and angst! You have been warned!!

 

Lex watched Sam as the younger man sat next to the unconscious Dean. Lex leaned his head against the window as he watched Sam grip Dean's hand, clinging to his brother even though they had so little time left. He knew that Sam didn't want to let go yet of his brother and he understood it so well. It was going to be so hard to pick up the pieces when mere human medicine would be unable to bring back Dean at the end. Still, he understood that hope that Sam clung to and knew in his heart that he would try to help as much as he could.

 

He'd already started his own investigation into everything, though he wasn't sure he'd be able to find anything that Sam and his hunter allies hadn't already looked into. But he had more resources and he owed these two men his life. If it was truly the last thing he did, he would help them get out of that deal.

 

He looked up as he heard some shuffling and smiled slightly as an exhausted Clark came over towards the room he was standing outside of. "How was the funeral?" he asked softly as the younger man came to a stop next to him. He noted the bouquet of lilies and gardenias and grinned sadly.

 

"Didn't go. I couldn't...it just didn't feel right," Clark whispered thickly as he watched Sam and Dean as well. "How is he?"

 

"He lost a lot of blood and had some internal damage as well. He hasn't woken up yet, but..." Lex trailed off as he turned his gaze back in time to see Sam bowing his head and saying something while he gripped his brother's hand tightly in his own. Shifting a bit, Lex sighed quietly and wiped a hand over his face. He was so tired and hurting, though he was already recovering from his injuries. The blessings of a super immune system, he supposed. "Clark...you're not human, are you?" he finally asked softly. He looked up when there wasn't an answer to see Clark's face grim and sad and he nodded. "It's ok. I think I've always known, but just never put two and two together. Lana knew too, didn't she?"

 

"So does Dean. I think he understood me the most with everything he's seen," Clark replied softly and Lex chuckled a bit as he turned his gaze back to the two brothers. "Do you know what Lana was talking about with that deal stuff?" he asked after a bit and Lex closed his eyes.

 

"It's not for me to tell, Clark. That's for Dean to explain," he finally answered and could feel Clark's gaze on him, but he refused to look at his old friend. "So you and Dean, huh?"

 

"Just like you and Sam, I'm guessing. Guess the Winchester brothers were able to find other things outside of demons and vengeful ghosts in Kansas," Clark remarked warmly and Lex chuckled again.

 

"Looks like they saved more than our lives," Lex agreed quietly and they fell into silence. After a bit, Sam looked up and smiled at them before nodding towards the door in silent invitation. They went inside and Lex went automatically to Sam's side. "How is he?" he inquired as Clark put his bouquet in a vase by Dean's bedside before sitting down and taking Dean's other hand into his own.

 

"He was awake for a bit and bitching about there not being any hot nurses on this shift, so he should be ok," Sam answered and leaned back into the hand that Lex placed between his shoulders. He smiled up at Lex and Lex could feel Sam relaxing.

 

"That's good. Why don't you come back and clean up? Clark can stay here and...I think they need to talk," Lex suggested and both he and Sam looked over to where Clark was watching Dean's pale face while his long fingers stroked the limp hand he was holding.

 

Sam looked thoughtful for a bit then blew out a breath. "Yea, that sounds like a good idea. Do you mind, Clark? You can call Lex's place when he wakes up...please?" he asked politely as he stood up.

 

"Sure, Sam. You go rest and clean up. I'm sure Dean would be happy you did that," Clark answered warmly before returning his gaze to Dean's face.

 

Glancing at Lex with a smirk, Sam led the way out before looking over in time to see Clark kiss Dean's hand. He felt his heart ache with the caring that was there and cursed their situation silently as he turned away and headed out. He started a bit when Lex touched his hand inquisitively, but he forced a smile through the tears that wanted out. Their job was done and, once Dean was up to it, they'd head down to Lawrence and Dean's end. There wasn't enough time anymore...it was almost over.

 

He slid into the passenger side of Lex's car and buckled up before looking out the window as the scenery passed by outside while Lex drove them to the mansion he had in Metropolis. Dean and Sam's things had been brought to this mansion the other day, so Sam didn't have to worry about too much extra travel. Sam frowned as he thought about all that still needed to be taken care of before they faced the demon. But then he just let it slide away as the soothing sounds of the motor running and the gears shifting washed over him. They arrived at the mansion and got out of the car. Sam ran a hand through his hair and grimaced at how oily it was as well as how much stubble was on his face. He felt so unclean...it had been at least a couple of days since he’d had a good wash down.

 

He caught Lex’s smirk and grinned sheepishly in return as they headed inside. Sam went to his room after promising to meet up with Lex in the library. He stripped as soon as he was in his room and headed for the bathroom, where he stepped immediately into the shower. He groaned as the hot spray hit him and washed away the dirt that had gathered on him over the past two days, not to mention the blood and sweat. He scrubbed himself clean until he was red all over, then shut off the shower and stepped out. He dried himself off and rubbed his hair dry before tying the towel around his waist. He combed his hair into some semblance of order before going into the bedroom and grabbing a pair of sweats and a wife beater and slipping them on over some boxers after dropping the towel to the floor.

 

Padding out of the room in just his bare feet, he went to the library and stopped at the doorway as soft piano music greeted him. He smiled as he leaned against the doorjamb and just listened to Lex play, watching the slender, yet powerful body move to the notes that were plucked effortlessly from the keys. Lex’s eyes were closed and he had a look of contentment on his face that Sam found was mirrored in his own soul. It was a strange feeling and one he had not experienced ever, not even at Stanford. And considering all that had happened and was still to come, it was an amazing feeling and one he didn’t want to let go.

 

After a few minutes, he moved over to the plush leather chair that was situated in front of the crackling fireplace. He sank down into the cushions with a sigh and let his head fall back onto the headrest as he let the music flow over him again. Eventually, it stopped, only to be replaced with some soft jazz from the stereo system that was situated near him. He smiled sleepily as the saxophone and trumpet blended with the soft hypnotic beat of the drums and bass. The cushion under his head suddenly dipped on both sides, but he didn’t move as he felt warm breath on his face and the heat of Lex over him. He turned into the gentle hand that touched his face and then finally opened his eyes to gaze into Lex’s soft gaze. He smiled lazily as he brought a hand up to rest on Lex’s hip and brushed it up along Lex’s side. “Hey,” he murmured and bit his lip as Lex chuckled.

 

“Hey yourself,” Lex replied lowly and the seductive tones sent heat shooting through Sam’s body. Lex grinned slyly, as if he knew what he was doing to Sam, but then he brushed his lips over Sam’s. “I’m so glad you’re here. I almost...I almost lost you,” he whispered against Sam’s mouth and the words broke something in Sam.

 

“Me too,” Sam managed before leaning up and pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. He guided Lex onto his lap and they both groaned as they rubbed together through their loose clothing. He fumbled with Lex’s shirt buttons and then caressed the bared skin as Lex shrugged out of the shirt. They gasped into each other’s mouths as Sam’s hands traveled the pale flesh before Lex’s hands were tugging up Sam’s wife beater impatiently. They both shifted so Sam could draw it off and toss it to the side before pressing together hungrily and touching each other like they couldn’t get enough. Which was the truth...Sam felt like he couldn’t get enough of Lex’s skin, taste, or smell and it was driving him wild when everything he did had Lex making some noise that went straight to his rising cock.

 

Their hands eventually moved to their lower bodies and soon their pants and underwear were strewn around the chair as they rocked together. Sam cupped Lex’s ass in both hands and pulled him close while biting on Lex’s shoulder and making the other man cry out in pleasure. Their lips met again, clashing together and bruising over teeth and tongues as Lex rode against Sam’s cock desperately. Lex bucked sharply when Sam’s finger entered him and he groaned with need. “Yea...god yea...” he gasped out as he broke their kiss and arched. He suddenly stood and positioned himself so that his mouth was on Sam’s cock while his ass was in Sam’s face and he knew he didn’t have to say anything as Sam took to prepping him while he sucked hungrily on the flesh that was jutting up to meet him. He groaned around his mouthful as Sam’s tongue wriggled into him, stretching and lubing him just a bit before a finger pushed in to take over. He bobbed his head on Sam’s erection, enjoying the explosion of taste that kept attacking his taste buds with every move and the groans that kept rumbling from the depths of Sam’s chest. It was probably the most erotic thing he’d done in a long time and he couldn’t wait for more.

 

When he felt himself nearing the edge, he managed to roll off of Sam and shifted himself so he was straddling Sam’s lap once more. Their tongues met in a wild duel of passion and the mixture of their tastes was so intoxicating that Lex almost came from that right then. But he knew what he wanted and he wanted it *now*, so he gripped Sam’s cock with a shaking hand and placed it at his slick entrance before he began to sit down and take the large cock into his body. He groaned in unison with Sam as he was split open and filled at the same time little by little until all of Sam was deep in him. He’d never felt so complete or full in his life and he just sat there for a moment to catch his breath as well as adjust to the invasive feeling.

 

He tilted his head into Sam’s touch and opened his eyes which he hadn’t realized he’d closed and locked gazes with Sam’s emotion filled eyes. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss before lifting up carefully and pushing down again. The burn was delicious, almost to the point of painful, but he didn’t care as he started moving. He moaned into Sam’s mouth as the younger man’s hands cupped his ass again and guided him. Their pace picked up soon enough and Sam’s hips were meeting his with every thrust until they were gasping for air and moving so hard and fast that Lex was afraid he was going to be lost for good. He shouted Sam’s name as he came hard, shooting his semen out to splatter on Sam’s straining torso as he was filled from the inside so full that he could feel it leaking out as they kept moving in the final throes.

 

Collapsing onto Sam, Lex panted for air and trembled in the aftershocks as Sam’s arms held him close and shook as well. He shifted a bit and kissed Sam’s neck, feeling smug when he felt Sam’s breathe stutter in its work to regain his equilibrium. Sam was *his* and he would do anything to make sure that Sam was safe, happy, and content. He made that vow silently as he bit down on that sweaty flesh before lifting his head to kiss Sam lazily and he could already feel the contentment that was all but radiating out of Sam. He knew then that they were definitely going to find a way to beat things.

 

Eventually, he got them up and moved them to his room, though he had to laugh when Sam tried to cover himself as they walked down the halls naked. Lex didn’t care who saw Sam, as long as they knew that he was *Lex’s*. Once in the bedroom, Sam tackled him to the four poster bed and they made love again, writhing and thrusting as one until they climaxed. They then curled up together under the covers with Lex’s back to Sam’s chest and Sam’s arms around him possessively as they fell asleep. It had indeed been a long exhausting day and they needed the rest.

 

But the rest didn’t get to last long when the phone beside Lex’s bed rang. Blearily, Lex reached over and grabbed it. “This better be good,” he growled sleepily as he snuggled back into Sam’s hold and checked the time. “It’s fuckin’ ten at night,” he added to show his displeasure.

 

“I know...I’m sorry, Lex, but I just wanted to let Sam know that Dean’s checking out and that he’ll be coming with me to Smallville. He says that Sam can pick him up tomorrow,” Clark explained apologetically and Lex groaned as he rubbed his eye.

 

“Damn Winchesters...too stubborn to stay where they can heal,” he snarled out and looked over his shoulder as Sam snickered into his neck. “Whatcha laughin’ at, fuzz head?” he asked sleepily and grinned when he got spanked.

 

“Um...I think I’ll leave you two alone then. Just tell Sam, ok?” Clark suggested hurriedly and Lex had barely agreed when Clark had hung up.

 

He glared at the phone and put it back on its stand before turning to the younger of the two Winchester brothers. “Your brother’s an ass,” he stated as he snuggled into Sam’s warm hold and grinned as Sam snorted.

 

“You just figured this out?” Sam retorted sleepily before placing a kiss on Lex’s lips.

 

“Mmm, nah I knew for a while. Just didn’t want to broadcast it,” Lex returned against Sam’s mouth before deepening the kiss hungrily. He couldn’t get enough of Sam and didn’t *want* to. He shivered as Sam growled into his mouth before pushing Lex onto his back and plunging his cock back into Lex’s semi-tight hole for another round of passionate sex that had them exhausted and passed out within minutes. When they woke again naturally, Lex could tell that it was already mid-morning of the next day. He turned over and mumbled a curse as he felt Sam’s arms tighten around him instinctively. “Come on, baby...time to get up,” he murmured when he turned back and brushed his lips over Sam’s.

 

“Mmm m’already up,” Sam mumbled against his mouth and Lex had to chuckle when he saw the sizable tent in the sheets before Sam rolled into him.

 

“Save it for the shower. It’s time to get up,” Lex purred and grinned as Sam whimpered when he slipped out of Sam’s hold. He headed for the bathroom and laughed as Sam appeared suddenly and nearly tackled him as they went into the shower. They made out under the hot spray before Lex knelt down and sucked Sam into his mouth hungrily, earning a growling moan from the other man over the sound of the shower. It didn’t take him long to get Sam to the point that he lost control and physically drew Lex up from the floor of the shower, turned him to face the wall, and then brought Lex’s leg up and held it there as he thrust hard and fast into Lex. Lex couldn’t help the guttural cries and grunts as he was taken and held open so effortlessly by Sam and he had to grip the side rails with white knuckled hands as his climax nearly made him lose his footing. He groaned as Sam bit into his neck hard before filling him and he felt his cock spurt weakly a couple more times in sympathy.

 

They gulped down air as they pressed as closely together as possible before Sam slipped out of Lex and wrapped his arms around Lex in a secure hold under the water. Turning in Sam’s embrace, Lex kissed him before reaching for the shampoo and cleaning Sam’s hair, enjoying the feel of Sam’s silky hair as his fingers ran through it. Sam rinsed it out and they both grabbed washcloths and shower gel to clean each other, laughing as they got tangled a few times while cleaning. They stepped under the spray to rinse off again as they kissed heatedly before Lex stopped the shower and they left the stall. They grabbed some towels and took turns drying each other off then finished cleaning up while playfully touching each other when the other was busy with something.

 

But their good moods didn’t last long as Sam went back to his room to start packing up. Lex got changed as well and felt like a shadow had fallen over their golden time. He knew that they would probably see each other again, but the next time it might be without Dean and he knew that Sam would be a mess. He thought about how he could try to help as he pulled on his shoes and walked towards the main foyer where he was going to meet Sam. He had made sure that Dean’s stuff had also been gathered and was glad to see the couple of duffle bags waiting at the front door. He looked over as he heard some soft talking and noticed that Sam was speaking to Bridget, who was his secretary at the Metropolis office. He smiled as he watched Sam charm her and acknowledged that he was just a naturally friendly person. It also warmed him to know that Sam would stick with him even if others came along. He hoped that he would someday be worthy of such trust and that, with all that Sam had shared with him, he might return the favor.

 

He smiled warmly when Sam glanced over at him finally and he noted the softening of Sam’s gaze. It made him feel warm to see such feeling just for him and also humble. He didn’t deserve it and yet he would cling to it until it faded from his grip. He kept their gazes locked as Sam sauntered over to him and grinned before Sam leaned his head down to brush their lips together. The mere touch sent electricity shooting through him and gave him the urge to take Sam back to bed for another few rounds. From the smoldering look in Sam’s eyes, he knew that it was a mutual feeling. But then Sam sighed and pulled back, breaking the connection, though he made up for it with a gentle caress of his fingers along Lex’s cheek. Lex had to blink back the sudden tears that threatened to well up at the tenderness. No one had ever truly shown him such affection. Not even his mother. If this truly was love, he never wanted to let it go.

 

Clearing his throat as he grinned, Lex tilted his head slightly into the touch. “Ready to go?” he asked and felt a brief pang at the resignation that had appeared in Sam’s gaze. They would have to take separate cars since the Impala had been brought there to the mansion and Lex would need a ride back to his place since the Winchesters would be going in the opposite direction.

 

They wrapped their arms around each other’s waists as they strolled out of the house, grabbing Dean’s things on the way. Both of their cars were waiting up front, gassed and cleaned up. Lex couldn’t help grinning as Sam whistled in appreciation as the Impala gleamed in the sunlight, freshly touched up, cleaned, and waxed until it practically glowed. He hoped silently that Dean wouldn’t mind this small token of his gratitude.

 

“Lex...that’s awesome,” Sam whispered and grinned like a kid at Christmas, which made Lex just want to hold him even more.

 

“I’m glad you like it. I know I had promised Dean to make sure his car wasn’t touched, but...well I don’t think he’ll mind too much, do you?” Lex answered with a chuckle and Sam couldn’t help laughing.

 

“Nah, he won’t mind. I think he’ll appreciate you even more,” Sam replied with a wink before leaning in for a kiss. “I’m just happy you’re in my life,” he whispered and Lex sighed into their kiss.

 

“So am I, Sam...so am I,” Lex murmured back before deepening the kiss briefly. They pulled away after a few seconds and went into their respective cars. Lex led the way out and to the freeway, heading for Smallville with growing regret and anxiety. He didn’t want Sam to leave him, but he had no choice. They had things to do and lives to live. Who was he to hold them back? All he knew was that, because of them, he was a changed man. He would make a difference in the world if it was the last thing he did. He even hoped that maybe, just maybe, Clark would work with him on it. They had a common connection now: The Winchesters.

 

The trip to Smallville seemed to fly by and creep by at the same time. Lex had his music on and, from how Sam was tapping his fingers on the wheel, he knew that his lover was doing the same to pass the time. He smiled as he ran that word over in his mind: lover. Sam was his lover. He’d had wives, one night stands, and family, but he had never truly felt like he’d loved them. He had a feeling that, given time, he could indeed love Sam and be loved in return. That thought brightened his mood enough to give him the strength to let Sam go.

 

They took the exit for Smallville and even had a bit of a race down the rural roads. They arrived at the Kent farm in a shower of gravel and dust and got out laughing at their silliness. They met in front of the Impala and kissed hungrily for a bit, desperation and residual adrenaline mixing with their unwillingness to part just yet.

 

But they pulled apart immediately at the sound of a throat clearing and looked over sheepishly to see a smirking Dean and a blushing Clark walking towards them. Dean’s right arm was in a sling and Clark’s arm was firmly wrapped around Dean’s waist. Sam and Lex turned to meet them and they all could see the happiness and sorrow at parting on each other’s faces. “You two can’t get enough of each other, huh?” Dean asked in amusement and Clark snickered as Sam and Lex rolled their eyes.

 

“Yea, thank you Captain Obvious,” Sam retorted and grinned with Dean, obviously enjoying an inside joke. His grin slowly faded as he tilted his head a bit. “Ready to go?” he inquired softly and leaned into Lex’s tightening hold.

 

“Yea almost. We just, ya know, have to say good bye and all,” Dean replied sarcastically, but Sam could tell he was stalling. He knew the feeling, though his was a slightly less burden than Dean’s. He at least would get to see Lex again. Dean wasn’t so lucky.

 

“Dean, I just want you to know that I’ve put out my feelers for any kind of clue to get you out of that deal. I won’t rest until I find something to help you,” Lex said as he offered his hand to Dean, who took it with a grim smile.

 

“Thanks man, but...ya only got eight days. That’s not enough time to find much if anything that Sam hasn’t already looked into,” Dean answered regretfully and Sam noted that Dean was avoiding looking at Clark. He realized then that Dean hadn’t explained things to Clark.

 

“Nevertheless, I will search. Where will you be?” Lex insisted as their hands separated and he stepped back into Sam’s hold.

 

“Lawrence. Going back home for the end,” Dean drawled and smiled sadly as Sam sighed and looked away.

 

“Dean...what is going on?” Clark finally whispered and Sam and Lex’s heads whipped to look at him as he stared at Dean in dawning horror. “What’s this deal everyone keeps talking about with you?”

 

“Clark...I...” Dean trailed off and looked away, avoiding Clark’s probing gaze as he swallowed hard on the sudden bitterness. “It’s nothing you should worry about,” he finally mumbled and Sam snorted.

 

“Don’t shut me out, Dean! What’s going on! I thought we were going to be honest with each other!” Clark cried as he gripped Dean’s upper arm and shook him a bit. He bit his lip when he saw Dean’s brief flash of pain, but he shook his head. “Don’t leave me in the dark. Let me help too,” he pleaded softly.

 

“Dean made a deal a year ago to bring Sam back to life after he was senselessly killed. He had one year left to live. His deal is up in the amount of time he just stated,” Lex suddenly explained and ignored the glare that Dean shot him as he focused on Clark’s anguished face. “I’m sorry he didn’t tell you, but I understand why. They’ve tried everything. I’m going to help as best I can to find a way for them to get out of the deal, but...”

 

“We’re not sure he’ll find anything since I’ve looked into almost everything,” Sam added in with a bitter smile. His gaze turned to Dean, whose face was facing downwards. Glancing at Lex, Sam sighed. “Let’s give them some time. Show me around?” he suggested quietly and laced his fingers with Lex’s. Lex nodded and smiled slightly at Clark before leading Sam towards the barn.

 

Clark watched them go before focusing on Dean. “You weren’t going to tell me, were you?” he asked hoarsely and tried to keep the bitterness and hurt that was trying to burst out of him in check.

 

“There’s really nothing anyone can do. Sam just won’t quit and move on,” Dean explained with a nonchalant shrug and a devil may care smirk.

 

“And he shouldn’t! He’s your brother! How can you expect something like that?!” Clark demanded angrily and followed Dean stubbornly as the older man went over and sat on the Impala’s hood. Clark crossed his arms belligerently over his chest as he glared at his lover. “Don’t any of our feelings count?!” he hissed out when Dean refused to answer him.

 

“Why do you think I want Sam to drop this, huh?! Because there *is no way out*!” Dean snapped back as he brought his glare up to fix on Clark, but it held no heat...just defeat. He shifted a bit away from Clark, but didn’t get far when Clark’s hand clamped down on his arm as Clark sat down next to him. He could feel Clark’s gaze on him, but his throat was tight on the words that needed to come out. He took a couple of deep breaths before swallowing hard. “I didn’t tell you because...because I didn’t want you involved,” he finally admitted before glancing up at Clark. “You lost Lana because of me. I...I would have rather had you believe I was just some guy who used you than for you to know that I’ll...I’ll be burning in Hell in a few days,” he whispered in a choked voice before looking away to hide the tears that had welled up and were rolling down his face.

 

He didn’t pull away when Clark’s arm slid around his shoulders to draw him close and he turned into Clark, seeking that warmth and security one more time before it was ripped away from him. He sank into the strong embrace as Clark’s fingers ran through his hair before cupping his head comfortingly. He turned his head into the crook of Clark’s neck and breathed in the scent of the man he’d come to truly care about...even love. He never thought he’d find a love that was so accepting, but the irony that it had been found in the last few days of his life made him want to forget it had ever happened. His bitter thoughts were shattered though when Clark whispered, “Do you really think that I’ll let you go so easily?”

 

Stunned, Dean shifted back and stared into Clark’s compassionate gaze in disbelief. He leaned into the touch on his face as Clark cupped his cheek, unable to believe that he might have actually succeeded in finding what he had always wanted in life: love and understanding. Clark smiled sadly at him as he tilted his head just a bit to look into Dean’s tearful gaze. “All my life I’ve been searching for understanding and a sense of belonging. I never felt that with Lana or even my best friends. But when I met you, I couldn’t look away. And you never looked away from me. You saw me for what I am and never even flinched. You understood me,” Clark whispered and a tear rolled down his face as he smiled at Dean. He sniffled and took a deep breath as he stood up straight. “I don’t care what it takes, but I *will* help you get out of that deal.” He grinned then and leaned in to rest their foreheads together. “We’ve got a lot of different things to try. I’m not through with you yet,” he growled out and Dean’s face broke into a grin.

 

“Incorrigible...anyone ever tell you that?” Dean replied huskily before they kissed hungrily and pressed as close together as was possible with Dean’s arm in a sling. Dean’s free hand gripped Clark’s hair as they parted and just breathed into each other’s mouths. “If...If you can’t do anything, it’s ok. Just...promise me that you’ll use your powers to help this world and be...be Sam’s friend,” he whispered thickly before sniffling as he fought the urge to just break down and weep. He had to be strong...he had nothing left.

 

Clark kissed the errant tears that escaped despite Dean’s best efforts and sighed shakily. “Just don’t give up yet...please,” he finally answered as he ran his hand over Dean’s head and cheek to land on Dean’s neck. Dean nodded mutely and they stayed close for a bit until, in a weird sense of déjà vu, a throat cleared near them and they turned to see Sam and Lex smirking at them. Clark leaned back as Dean rolled his eyes. “Um...enjoy the tour?” he asked lamely and Dean laughed softly as he shook his head.

 

“Oh definitely. That loft of yours is really great for quickies, isn’t it?” Lex remarked lazily and Sam snickered as Clark looked at them in wide-eyed horror. They could see Clark’s eyes looking them over for signs of their ‘tryst’ and it cracked them up even more, which made him realize that they were pulling a fast one on him.

 

“Too easy, man...too easy,” Dean commented dryly as he elbowed his lover playfully and earning a look of disbelief from Clark.

 

“Did you...” Clark trailed off as Dean rolled his eyes again while Sam laughed out loud at their whispered conversation. Clark wiped a hand over his face in embarrassment. “Yea, I should have a sign that says ‘gullible’ on my forehead,” he muttered and looked over when Dean ruffled his hair.

 

“Nah...you just need to remember one thing: you have super hearing. I think you would have heard them anyways,” Dean reminded him, which earned a grin from Clark. But their good mood soon dimmed as Lex and Sam sauntered over to them. Dean glanced at Sam before sighing and refocusing on Clark. “I guess this is good bye,” he finally said. Impulsively, he reached up and ran his fingers through Clark’s hair a final time. “Keep fighting. No matter how hard it might seem, the end always justifies the means,” he whispered firmly, though his lip shook with held back tears. He would stay strong in this...he had to.

 

Clark pulled him close and kissed him deeply. “Don’t give up. I’ll find you no matter where you are...I’ll find you,” he stated softly and smiled as Dean’s breath caught before they leaned into each other desperately.

 

Lex glanced at Sam and smiled. “I’ll call you...just promise to answer,” he said and tried to not let his face show how much this parting was hurting him.

 

“That’s something I don’t even have to promise. It’s a given,” Sam retorted with a grin before pulling his chuckling lover into a kiss. But their holds were as desperate as Clark and Dean’s embrace. Parting was indeed sweet sorrow, but it was also bitter and anxious with the fears of what was coming dawning on the horizon.

 

Finally, Dean pulled away from Clark. “Sam, let’s go. We should get on the road while there’s still daylight,” he called gruffly as he walked to the passenger’s side. He wouldn’t be able to drive for another day he figured, so Sam was just going to have to be the driver for the moment. He didn’t like it, but he would deal with it.

 

Sam smiled at Lex as he pulled away before going over and shaking hands with Clark. “Take care of yourself, Kent. Try not to stir up anymore trouble,” he teased Clark before going over to the driver’s side while the two other men moved back and stood side by side next to Lex’s car.

 

“Back at you, Sam. And be careful,” Clark shot back with a wide grin.

 

Dean snorted. “We’re always careful...we just don’t always succeed,” he remarked before sliding into the car and shutting his door.

 

Looking over at them, Sam smiled. “I’ll see you around,” he said warmly as he pulled open his door.

 

“Don’t give up, Sam. We’ll find something...I promise,” Lex stated firmly as he watched Sam sidle himself into the car. Sam flashed him a sad smile before shutting his door and driving them off. Lex and Clark watched them leave even after the dust had settled. “I will find a way,” he vowed quietly, then looked up as a firm hand on his shoulder reminded him that he wasn’t alone.

 

“*We* will find a way,” Clark corrected him decisively and Lex couldn’t help the smile that broke over his face before he nodded. He looked back out towards where the two Winchesters had driven off into the sunset. They *would* find a way if it was the last thing they did.

 

TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

 

Lex rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily before returning to his scanning of the document that he’d just gotten earlier that day. If what he was reading was accurate, there was an ancient Chinese medallion that could mimic a person’s spirit form so well that it would be used to confuse certain soul eating monsters so people who had been getting hunted by said monsters could escape their fate. It had been discovered in the ancient ruins of a Buddhist temple outside of a tiny Chinese village. He had been lucky to get someone on it so fast for translation.

 

He glanced over at the bookshelf where another amulet was sitting in a case of Plexiglas. It had been discovered in New Orleans and was said to have the ability to capture a person’s soul and keep it safe until the body was safe. The voodoo priestess who had given it to him had warned him that the body had to be undamaged or could recover from any damage that may happen and the soul needed to be returned within six hours or else it would be for nothing. If everything worked out as he was slowly planning it and Dean hadn’t been injured too much, then they could trick the demon into thinking the contract had been fulfilled before returning Dean’s soul to his body with no chance of repercussions.

 

There were a million things that could go wrong and that was before they found Sam and Dean, but Lex knew that sometimes you just had to fly out and take what you could whenever you could. They had three days until time was up and, according to Sam, Dean had already started hearing the hellhounds. They were currently staying with their friend, Missouri Mosley, in Lawrence, but the psychic’s defenses would only be able to keep the dogs at bay for so long. Eventually, Dean was going to want to face his destiny. For now, he was driving them up the wall with his bored antics.

 

Thinking about Sam, Lex couldn’t help the grin that surfaced on his face. They talked every night and sometimes during the day, but it didn’t lessen their longing for each other. Sometimes he felt like they were living a bad harlequin romance novel with how much they talked and admitted to their desires for each other, but he shrugged it off. Sam was becoming one of his closest friends as well as his lover and he didn’t care how sappy he sounded or what he had to do. He just wanted Sam happy and that meant saving Dean.

 

“Well, well...studying hard, I see.”

 

Chloe’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked over and smiled slightly before standing. “Chloe...to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked formally as he stepped around his desk and faced her.

 

“Oh come on, Lex. I’m not going to bite. I know what had happened with Lana. Clark told me everything. I don’t blame you. You did what you had to in order to save Dean and Clark…and Lana. I hope you forgive yourself someday,” Chloe replied gently, then rolled her eyes at him. She held out some papers when he finally smiled and he took them cautiously. “Got something for ya.”

 

“What is it?” Lex inquired warily as he skimmed over the first page. He stopped and focused a bit before looking at Chloe. “Chloe...this is-”

 

“That is a full translation plus two important spells for that Chinese medallion you got. I talked to Sam and got into contact with an esteemed Chinese professor who once worked with Sam on a case and we figured out how to use the medallion,” Chloe explained excitedly as she grinned at Lex. “I really wish Sam was single. He’s hot *and* smart!” she added with a sigh and Lex couldn’t help grinning as he returned his focus on the instructions.

 

“Too bad he’s mine. But I might let you play with him every now and then,” he teased her and she laughed.

 

“Lex, I’ve got to say...you’ve really changed. It looks like love really is doing you some good,” Chloe remarked fondly and smiled when he glanced up at her and smiled.

 

“Then you must have been fooled as much as my son, Miss Sullivan,” floated to them as Lionel strode into the room briskly, his long coat flying around him like a bat.

 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Lex asked defensively as he put the papers on his desk and moved to meet Lionel just in front of Chloe, who was looking worried.

 

“Stopping you from making some serious mistakes, son,” Lionel replied grimly and glanced at the papers before focusing on Lex. “Those Winchesters are nothing more than murdering con artists and they’ve got you so ensnared th-”

 

“The Winchesters haven’t *ensnared* me in anything, Dad. I know about their criminal record. But I also know about *them*,” Lex retorted angrily and his hands clenched into fists at his father’s meddling and deliberate misunderstanding.

 

Snorting, Lionel rolled his eyes. “Oh I’m *sure* that they showed you *everything*. Is that the excuse the younger Winchester gave you when he slept with you? What’s his name...Saul? Stan?”

 

“It’s Sam and if you ever insult him, his brother, or our relationship again, I swear to God that I will make you remember what it was like to have your life bleeding out slowly,” Lex hissed out dangerously and stared his father down as Lionel looked at him in surprise. “I know what I saw, Dad. I know what I felt and heard. There were spirits and demons and those two men not only saved my life, but they probably saved hundreds of other lives because *it is what they do*.  You can stare at and wave around their criminal record all you want, but if you don’t *know* them, then you need to shut up because they are greater men than you will *ever* be!” he snarled as he all but trembled with his anger. He glared at his father until Lionel backed up a step and then he relaxed only a little.

 

Lionel glanced at Chloe, who was smirking smugly. “Did you meet them?” he asked her and she shrugged.

 

“I’ve been working with Sam. He’s really awesome and he genuinely cares about people. I’ve looked at the records too and, if you really examine what they were charged with and compare it to what they hunt, you can see why what Lex says is true,” she answered him and smiled sweetly.

 

“They dug up graves to salt and burn the bones of angry spirits who couldn’t move on. They break into places to take care of cursed objects or to get information that they couldn’t normally get through interrogation. They pull credit card scams and fake identity fraud to cover their tracks and to pay for what they need, like food, shelter, clothes, and weapons. All of it is to help others. They’re truly part of the few that actually do something about the things that go bump in the night,” Lex explained as he went to behind his desk. “And Chloe and I have been working to help them beat something that could seriously jeopardize the balance of good and evil.”

 

“What’s that?” Lionel asked curiously as he came over.

 

“Saving Dean Winchester’s soul. He made a deal to have Sam brought back to life and in exchange he would be taken to Hell in one year. His year is almost up,” Lex said as he brought up his own document and showed it to them. “I’ve managed to locate two talismans that could be the way for us to trick the demon into taking a shadow of Dean’s soul.  But it’s really risky and it might not work and might backfire, which would mean both Winchesters might die. That’s what Chloe was working on with Sam,” he clarified when Lionel looked at him in surprise.

 

“The really hard part is making sure Dean doesn’t know. As long as Dean remains in the dark, we think it’ll work cuz then the clause where Sam will die if we try anything won’t kick into action. Though…we’re not really sure,” Chloe added with a slightly sheepish smile.

 

“Huh…so what are you doing with Dean’s actual soul then?” Lionel asked in interest as he looked over the papers that Chloe had brought over.

 

“This voodoo amulet that a priestess outside of New Orleans gave me is the key. It’ll hold Dean’s soul safe and sound until we know for sure that we can put it back into Dean’s body. I just hope that he hasn’t gotten injured to the point where he wouldn’t survive long if we did. Like I said…a lot of variables that could have this go wrong, but…”  Lex sighed softly as he sat back and fiddled with the ring that he’d put on from Sam.

 

“But you’re willing to go through with it,” Lionel murmured as he examined his son’s tired features. He reached over and patted his son on the shoulder. “If you need my help, just ask, Lex. I’m…proud of you. You’re sticking up for what you believe in and for someone….someone you love. Though I never expected you to…to become gay, I can tell that he means a lot to you,” he said and smiled as Lex smiled up at him.

 

“Thanks, Dad. It means a lot for you to say that. I hope you can help,” Lex replied softly and sighed. Having his father helping him was a relief. If anyone could help him find ways to make sure things would at least get to the level he needed to work, it would be Lionel Luthor. “I should call Clark and let him know that we’ve got more info.”

 

“Clark’s not home. He’s trying to do his own search,” Chloe told him quickly and he glanced at her with a frown.

 

“Where?” Lex asked and noticed the look that his father and Chloe exchanged. “Something to do with his being an alien and all that?” he elucidated and they looked at him in surprise. “Clark told me that a while ago. So where did he go?” he added with a huff. He hated that they were still trying to hide things from him.

 

“Let’s just say he’s communing with his dad,” Chloe replied finally and smiled soothingly. “Don’t worry…he’ll come back to help soon. He’s just got other resources to hit up first,” she added with a wink. Lex smiled back, feeling more confident with that revelation. If Clark was looking into his more other worldly informants for help, they just might succeed.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Clark looked around his crystal fortress as he walked along the snowy paths within it. “I need to know if you can help! Is there anything I or you can do to save Dean from his fate?” he called out as he came to a halt next to the large crystal panel that he used to operate his home away from home.

 

“I cannot help you in this, my son. The man that you have come to love, Dean Winchester, made the deal he did with a creature that is beyond our power. It is out of your hands. You need to focus on your mission,” Jor-El’s voice resounded around him and he clenched his hands into fists.

 

“I’m not giving up on him! I refuse to! He’s a good man and is fighting the same fight as I am!” Clark shouted angrily as desperation and panic welled up within him.

 

“He is fighting for a different world than you, Kal-El. He agreed willingly to give his soul to this creature to save his brother. He is expendable in this fight since it is Sam that is more important in your fight,” Jor-El answered coldly and Clark snarled.

 

“Dean is *not* expendable! No human life is, whether they are good or bad! He and Sam work together to save this world and I love Dean! I will not let him die and be tormented because he loved his brother enough to sacrifice himself!” he roared in rage and fell to his knees as tears rolled down his face in his helplessness.  He screamed again as he rammed his fist into the snowy ice floor, letting go of his anger as he continued to punch the floor until it cracked and became a deep depression. He panted as he sobbed before finally calming down slowly.

 

“I am sorry, my son. I know he means a lot to you and I admire his sacrifice. But you cannot become involved in it any longer. If you do, the balance will be tipped.” Jor-El’s voice was compassionate, but firm as well. Clark looked up slowly as tears rolled down his cheeks. “When the time comes, you will understand.”

 

“I can’t live without him. I lost my dad, Lana…I can’t lose him too,” Clark whispered as he rocked himself and looked down.

 

“How touching…your weak little feelings will give me just what I need.”

 

Clark stood up at the dark sinister voice as it echoed around him. “Who’s there?” he demanded and wiped his face of his tears as he looked around defensively. The crystals were darkening around him and he started to feel a bit more apprehensive.

 

“I’m the one who will be collecting your beloved Dean’s soul soon. And I think having you as my vessel will be more than amusing,” the voice answered with a hiss that sounded like air going through a leak.

 

“I’ll never let you hurt Dean! I’ll destroy you!” Clark cried in fury as he stood defiantly in the center of the hall.

 

“You could…if you knew how. But you don’t, so I guess that your threats are nothing,” the hissing voice responded and laughed slightly. Clark suddenly saw a black cloud as it floated leisurely around the columns, but still inexorably towards him. “Clark Kent…or rather the infamous Kal-El. You will be perfect for bringing Dean Winchester to Hell.”

 

“Not in this lifetime!” Clark snarled back, but then was suddenly thrown backwards into a crystalline pillar. He cried out as he tried to break free as the cloud floated closer to him, but he was pinned.

 

“I’ve lived many lifetimes…you should watch what you say,” the cloud commented with an evil laugh before suddenly darting forward and becoming one with Clark as he gasped and a choked out denial came out. Clark’s body slowly floated to the ground as his head hung down and he looked up slowly, his eyes a pure white as he glanced around with a smirk. He stretched slowly and hummed in approval as he cocked an eyebrow at the pulsing fortress. “No comments, pops?” he asked with a sneer and laughed as the crystals dimmed. “I’m going to enjoy this body. I think after I’m done with dear old Dean, I shall go on a little rampage.”

 

“You will not succeed. Never doubt the power of my son’s will,” Jor-El replied softly, but Clark merely laughed.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, pops. You broke his spirit quite well for me by denying him the help that he could have gotten from you. Too bad your higher than thou attitude will now cost you your only son and this world’s only hope,” Clark remarked before laughing again. He floated up and then shot out of the fortress, heading for Lawrence, Kansas. He had a soul to collect and it had been a long time coming.

 TBC


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter Twelve **

 

Warnings: Some language, violence, and a touch of gore.

 

‘thoughts’

 

Sam walked into Missouri's kitchen to the sounds of soft talking and found Missouri, Bobby, and his haggard brother discussing some hunt that Bobby had researched for Ellen. He could tell that Missouri and Bobby were worried about Dean, which was a clear sign that Dean had had another bad night. As the day drew nearer for the end of Dean's deal, Dean was becoming more haunted and withdrawn. It didn't help that Clark's calls had stopped coming. Sam feared that that alone might break Dean more than any time spent in the pit.

 

He nodded at them before going over and pouring himself some coffee and doctoring it up. He sat down at the table and, after getting glared at by Missouri, dished himself some of the grits and bacon that were waiting to be eaten. From the way Dean was shakily sipping his obviously cold coffee, he knew that Dean hadn't eaten anything again. "So, anything new?" he asked before sipping his coffee and wincing as his tongue was burned from the hot coffee.

 

“Not since yesterday. Ellen got back to me and told me that Greg was taking on that case I was working on yesterday for her, so hopefully those sirens around the Hudson Bay will be taken care of soon. She says hi by the way,” Bobby replied with a slight smirk at Sam before sipping his own coffee.

 

“Ah...we’ll have to visit her when this is all done, eh Dean,” Sam commented casually while not looking at his brother. He knew that his brother would just glare at him for his optimism but he wasn’t going to give up. Not with Lex’s last phone call hinting that he might have found something that was going to help. He tried to ignore the reminder that even Lex hadn’t heard from Clark in the past two days. He didn’t want his brother to know that his supposed lover was AWOL.

 

He heard some shifting and looked over to see Dean glancing around nervously as his trembling fingers tightened around his cup. Sam looked over at Missouri and Bobby in worry and they looked just as grim. The hounds were at it again. He sighed and tried to eat, but his food tasted like ash. He moved to push his plate away, but a quick look of disapproval from Missouri stopped him cold and forced him to eat some more. He had to keep his strength up for Dean, if for no one else. He just wished he could do more.

 

There was suddenly a knock at the door that had them all looking over in surprise and wariness before Missouri got up to go answer when there was another knock. Sam noted that Bobby was slipping out a .45 and he palmed his own Colt as they focused on the voices at the door. Suddenly Missouri returned with a perky blonde young lady, who smiled at them in greeting. Missouri was obviously trying not to grin as she gestured to the young lady. “Sam, I believe you know this girl. She says that her name is Chloe Sullivan,” Missouri said and Sam cried out happily as he stood up.

 

“Chloe! Oh my god, how did you find us?!” Sam demanded as he hugged her before standing back and gazing at her. “Wow, you’re nothing like Lex told me about you…he needs his eyes checked, I think,” he added and she laughed.

 

“Why thank you! You’re nothing like he described either…I think you’re right in that he needs his eyes checked!” Chloe responded before grabbing her bag. “Anyways, you’re asking stupid questions. Hello, reporter! And like Lex wouldn’t be able to find you since you, ahem, already told him where you were, duh!” she added and rolled her eyes as he grinned sheepishly.

 

“Oh yea…lots has happened since I saw him,” Sam admitted with a chuckle before glancing at the others. “Oh! Um, yea, introductions. That’s Missouri, and then that’s Bobby Singer, one of our really good hunter friends. And um…that’s Dean, my brother,” he said as he pointed to each in turn.

 

“Pleasure to meet all of you!” Chloe replied with a smile to each of them before tugging Sam to the side. “How is Dean?” she whispered quietly as she pulled out some papers and bit her lip.

 

“Not good. I don’t suppose you know where Clark is, do you?” Sam responded dejectedly before looking at what was in her hand. “What’s this?”

 

“It’s what Lex and I have managed to find. He’s not here yet because he needs to go and get the last piece himself. He’s going to rush as much as possible to make it tonight before you guys go. Do you know where you guys are going to take this?” she asked as he looked over her notes.

 

“Yea. Outside of Oak Hills Cemetery. It’s…where our parents’ headstones are,” he told her softly and she frowned in confusion.

 

“Um oookay? You make it sound like their bodies aren’t there!” she joked and laughed uncomfortably. Her smile slipped away as he gazed at her solemnly. “Oh god, I’m such an ass! They really *aren’t* there, are they? Oh Sam…I’m sorry,” she whispered apologetically and bit her lip.

 

“It’s ok. You didn’t know. There’s…really nothing to say,” Sam reassured her before looking at her and Lex’s notes, dismissing the conversation. “Wow, you guys really got some great info!” he said with a wide grin and felt like a small load had been lifted off of his shoulders. He pulled her into the living room after a quick glance at his tired brother and sat down.

 

“You haven’t told Dean yet, have you?” Chloe whispered as she sat next to him on the couch. She frowned when he shook his head. “Why not? Lex never told me why,” she persisted and he smirked at her.

 

“If Dean doesn’t know, then the part of the contract that says that if he tries to weasel his way out of the deal will have me dead and rotting won’t kick in. At least…we hope. Bobby and I aren’t sure on it, but it makes sense. So that’s a loophole we’re hoping on,” Sam explained and she nodded in understanding. “Does Lex have both of the amulets?” he asked as he looked over the notes with an experienced eye.

 

“I have one of them. We have to get it on Dean without his knowing before we go to the place. Same with the other one. They both have to be touching his skin somehow. Lucky for us they don’t have to be like…on a chakra point or anything like that, so if we can slip it into his shirt somehow so it’s out of sight, out of mind that’d be the best,” Chloe answered softly before pulling out a small amulet that was a dull green and oval shaped. It had a bronze filigreed casing and was on a black cord that was long enough to let it be hidden under any shirt.

 

Smiling slightly, Sam took it before looking at the instructions. “We have to chant some as soon as the time is right and it’ll capture the soul. It doesn’t have to be loud even, so you could do it a ways away so you aren’t seen. Same with the other one, it looks like. That’s good. It’ll make things easier. Bobby’ll be doing the incantations along with Missouri, so it should all work out,” he stated and his eyes were sparkling with hope. “This just might work,” he murmured and bit his lip.

 

“I hope it does, Sam. I wish Clark was here,” Chloe whispered sadly and Sam couldn’t help the frustrated sigh that left him.

 

“Do you know where he is?” Sam asked as he folded the papers around the amulet. They’d get it on Dean later somehow, but for now he needed some answers.

 

“He went to his Fortress of Solitude, but that was four days ago. None of us have seen hide or hair of him. I’m really worried that something went down. Even his cousin Kara doesn’t know where he went. She said that, when she went to the fortress, it looked like something had drained some of the energy of the fortress and Jor-El had been less than forthcoming to her, stating that a battle was coming that would determine the balance for good and evil as we know it,” Chloe elucidated as she fidgeted with her purse.

 

“Well that’s cryptic,” Sam replied with a snort and rolled his eyes. “Dean needs him…he’s losing it bad and he’s losing hope. Clark was…is…what he has always needed in life,” he added quietly before looking at her.

 

Chloe smiled warmly and sighed. “Yea, he has that way about him with people. And the thing is I *know* that Dean is very special to him. That’s why his disappearing act is even stranger,” she explained before smiling again. “Guess we’ll just have to hope that he appears to save the day again,” she added with a slight laugh.

 

With a small smile, Sam looked back down at the folded papers. Hope was all they had for the moment. He looked over as he heard the garage door open and knew his brother was going to the car to let out some steam. “Listen, Chloe…talk things over with Bobby and Missouri. They’ll let you in on what all’s happening in everything else. I’m going to be with my brother,” he told her distractedly before glancing at her with a smile.

 

“Uh sure ok…I’ll just go in there, I guess,” Chloe answered in confusion before going into the kitchen. Sam followed her briefly to put the papers minus the amulet on the table for them before going out into the garage.

 

He went over to Dean as Dean tinkered under the hood and felt his stomach lurch as his brother’s shaking hands banged the ratchet against the engine briefly. “Hey, need some help?” he asked gently as he came over to the side of the car and leaned in.

 

“Nah, I got it. Thanks,” Dean replied as nonchalantly as he could, but the shifty set of his gaze showed that Sam was right to worry. He kept flinching and looking around and Sam knew it would be only a matter of time before his brother’s cool veneer broke.

 

His thoughts were broken when Dean’s gasp of horror floated out and he looked up at his brother to see him stepping back with a look of terror on his face before he turned away. “Dean! What is it?” he asked in worry as he straightened up and reached for his brother. He tried to ignore the hurt that flashed through him when his brother pulled away and told himself that it wasn’t *him* Dean was afraid of. “Dean?”

 

“Ah…uh…” Dean cleared his throat as he tried to catch his breath and turned away from Sam while leaning against the car for support. “S’nothing, Sam. Don’t worry about it,” he said finally, his voice gruff with his desperate move to hide his fear.

 

“Dean…you’re my brother. I want to help,” Sam said quietly before reaching out again and placing a firm hand on his brother’s trembling shoulder and squeezing it, reminding his brother that he was there. “Talk to me. Don’t let it beat you,” he added in a whisper and smiled reassuringly as Dean turned a bit to look at him.

 

“It’s…just some stuff. I hear the hounds and…and sometimes when I look at you or Bobby or Missouri, your…faces…just go…it’s a bit…terrifying,” Dean explained hesitantly and laughed a bit at the end self-consciously. He rubbed the back of his neck swiftly before wiping that hand over his face and sighing. He smiled a bit, but it was sad and tore at Sam’s heart. “I’m…kinda glad that Clark isn’t here, ya know? I mean…if I had to see him like that…” he trailed off and swallowed hard before looking at the bumper of his car and running a finger along the edge of the open hood.

 

“Yea, I know. I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but we’re all here for you, Dean. And I know that Clark would be here too…” Sam stopped as he saw Dean’s face crumple a bit.

 

“Nah, I don’t think he would be, Sam. I think…I don’t think we were ever meant to be anything more than a one night fuck,” Dean whispered shakily and Sam couldn’t stop himself from hugging his brother when he saw Dean’s lip tremble and a tear roll down the too pale face.

 

“Don’t say that…don’t you even believe it…” Sam whispered fiercely as he hugged his brother tightly to him while fighting his own tears. “You *are* worth knowing, Dean. And I know that Clark knows. Something’s happened, but he *will* be here…I promise you,” he added firmly and smiled when Dean’s arms finally wrapped around him, taking the strength that he was offering. Yes, his brother could be stubborn and self-deprecating like the best of them, but he knew when to ask for help in times of need. No matter what, Sam would *always* be there for his brother. Even when others failed him. He *owed* it to Dean to do that for all the times that Dean had sacrificed everything for him.

 

He held onto his brother as long as he could and, before Dean pushed him away, slipped the amulet into Dean’s shirt. Since he’d been holding it, it was warm so the sudden touch of cold metal and stone wouldn’t alert his brother to its presence. He’d taken it off of the cord so that there wouldn’t be anything loose to make Dean suspicious and he hoped his brother would leave it alone if he did feel it. If, as had often happened in the past, Dean did find it, he’d most likely put it towards Sam or Bobby being protective…which they were. He’d leave it alone then, as was his habit. At least…that’s what Sam hoped would happen.

 

They worked on the Impala together, Sam teasing Dean about putting new paint on the sides and Dean threatening him with haunting if he so much as put a different type of window wipers on it than it was used to. It was a desperate teasing that they sought refuge in as the day moved on towards evening.

 

Finally, as the sun began to set, they brought the Impala out, but stopped as another car drove into the driveway. Sam laughed happily as he got out and trotted to Lex as he stepped out of his own car. They hugged tightly for a few seconds before separating just a bit. Lex showed the amulet to Sam and whispered something before they both turned towards Dean. They both felt their hearts break as Dean’s small hopeful smile and searching gaze faded away when there was no sign of Clark with Lex. Dean’s eyes became dull as the last of his hope seemed to shatter before their very eyes and Sam felt panic rise up and clench his throat tight. “Dean…” he managed as he reached for his brother, but stopped as Dean shook his head and turned away.

 

“It’s ok, Sammy…” Dean whispered before flashing a fake smile at his brother.

 

“No it’s not ok! Dean, don’t give up! He’ll be here! I know it!” Sam cried as he rushed to his brother’s side and gripped Dean’s left shoulder to turn him. Dean looked up at him sadly and Sam didn’t stop to think as he hugged his brother tightly. He slipped the last amulet in place as he rubbed his brother’s shivering body before pulling back. “We’ll beat this and then you and Clark are gonna sit down and have a long talk about commitment issues,” he added and grinned as Dean smirked briefly at him.

 

“Yea whatever, Sammy…come on. Time’s a’wastin’ and Hell don’t wait for nobody,” Dean retorted before looking over at Lex. He went over and stuck his hand out. “Lex…you watch over my baby brother, ok? Don’t be getting him into any fights, you hear?” he ordered and smirked as Lex gripped his hand.

 

“I don’t think I’ll have to worry about that, Dean. But for argument’s sake, I’ll abide by that,” Lex replied with a smile. He was tugged into a brief, back slapping hug and stepped back.

 

“Stay out of trouble, Luthor. Catch ya on the flipside,” Dean called as he got into the passenger’s side of his car. Sam smiled at Lex and nodded before slipping into the driver’s side and driving them towards their destination.

 

Lex watched them go and then looked towards the house where Chloe, an older man Lex assumed was Bobby, and a black woman that was most likely Missouri were standing. He nodded and got into his car and was joined by them. They had to hurry to get to the cemetery before Sam and Dean to get into position. For everything to work, they had to be out of sight, but able to hear everything and that would take a bit of figuring. Hopefully, Sam would be able to follow through on his part. Everything depended on timing.

 

They got to the cemetery and hid the Porsche at the far end of the graveyard behind a large mausoleum, then crept to the large sign that was situated at the entrance to the Oak Hills Cemetery. Bobby and Missouri drew in the ground a circle with several sigils that Bobby said would basically shield them from the demon and allow for them to see and hear everything but for them to remain off the demon’s radar. Their chanting for the amulets would still be detected by the magical objects, but at least now they wouldn’t be caught as long as they stayed behind the sign and within the sigils’ circle. It was all up to Sam keeping Dean as whole as possible in the coming confrontation.

 

As the sun set, the Impala arrived and parked not far from where they were. Sam and Dean got out of the car and looked around slowly, though Dean was just a touch more edgy than Sam was as he looked around wildly. Sam put a steadying hand on his brother’s arm and kept his gaze ahead as he felt his brother’s eyes on him anxiously before looking ahead as well. As the darkness fell around them, a figure strode out of the shadows of the nearby grove of trees and stood before them. As the lights around them started to come on, Sam stiffened as Dean gasped softly.

 

“Well, well…Dean Winchester. We finally get to meet,” Clark said with an evil smirk and his eyes glowed pure white, which sent chills and horror through them as well as understanding. He tilted his head as he sauntered closer to them. “I see you recognize the body. Clark says hi, by the way,” he added in a conspiratorial stage whisper.

 

“Get out of his body *now* or so help me-”

 

“What? You’ll kill me? I don’t think so, Dean. I’m here to collect you for your debt, which you’ve been avoiding quite well I might add,” Clark replied in amusement and laughed. “And you can’t kill this body, Dean, even if you had it in your heart to kill a loved one. No…this one’s special and you know it.”

 

“You’re never going to get away with this,” Sam snarled through gritted teeth and Clark laughed again before grinning wickedly at Sam.

 

“Jealous, Sammy? We’ve found someone that could quite possibly take even *you* down. Don’t worry…he’ll cause more havoc than you. And you can’t *do* anything about it because he’s unbeatable,” Clark retorted as he ran his hands over his body and then stretched. “I did enjoy destroying a couple of small towns on the way in…such delicious screams. I’m so glad you found him, Dean! We always try to make the good byes as painful as possible by using the loved ones as our hosts,” he added and laughed evilly again.

 

Dean smirked then, which interested the demon. “You have no idea the trouble you’re getting into,” Dean murmured, but then suddenly jerked and stumbled as if he’d been knocked from behind. He cried out as his shirt was shredded suddenly along his right side and blood welled up from the deep scratches that appeared. He screamed as his injured shoulder was pulled forward and blood dripped down his arm as he was dragged before falling to the ground.

 

“Dean!!” Sam shouted in horror before rushing forward, but he was thrown back with a cry into the Impala. He slid down with a groan of pain and curled up while clutching his ribs as he looked over. Dean was still being dragged, but he was fighting whatever had him at the shoulder. “D-Dean…”

 

“Now, now, Sammy…you know the contract. Dean’s soul is mine. He doesn’t need this body anymore,” Clark responded in amusement before walking slowly towards Dean. Dean lay on his back panting for air while he clutched at his torn shoulder as it hung uselessly at his side. “Well Dean…did you say your good byes?” Clark asked sweetly and grinned maliciously as he stood over Dean’s body.

 

“Go to hell,” Dean spat out weakly as he sneered at Clark and didn’t even wince as Clark picked him up easily by the shirt.

 

“You first, sweetheart,” Clark whispered before kissing Dean hungrily. Dean’s hands automatically came up to push the demon away, but he was too weak as he leaned into the kiss. There was a flash of light and an otherworldly scream before Dean’s arms fell to his side lifelessly and his head fell back limply.

 

“NO!! DEAN!!” Sam screamed in panic. He didn’t know if everything had gone right, but he couldn’t think of that. Just seeing his brother dangling in Clark’s hold…’No! It’s not Clark! That’s a demon and he’s going to pay!’ he thought viciously as he pushed himself to his feet and glared furiously at the demon possessed Clark as Clark tossed Dean’s torn, bleeding, lifeless body to the side. He trembled as tears rolled down his face and he pulled out the Colt. “You…you’re going to die now,” he hissed out in rage as he angrily wiped his tears away.

 

“Now, now, Sammy…you wouldn’t want to hurt the love of Dean’s life’s body, would you?” Clark asked mockingly before sucking on one of his bloody fingers. “Besides…didn’t you hear? I’m invincible. I’m going to so enjoy taking out all of the pathetically weak humans that are still around,” he added before tapping his chin thoughtfully. “I think I’ll start in Metropolis and Smallville. Those little towns sure have escaped their fair share of death, haven’t they?” he inquired with a grin and laughed.

 

But his laugh suddenly choked as he flinched and stumbled a bit before falling to his knees and bending over as if he was going to be sick. He looked up at Sam in confusion, and unable to stand. Sam smirked at him before glancing over and Clark looked over as well, but then fell to his side at what he saw. Chloe was stepping out from behind the sign with a large green stone that was glowing menacingly like a heartbeat and the demon seemed to realize that it was in time to *his* heartbeat with which it was pulsing. “What’s…happening…” he grunted out and grimaced as he rolled onto his stomach and tried to stand, only to fall on his face as he grew ever increasingly sick and weak.

 

“You should have done your research. You see, Clark is indeed invincible up to a certain point. When he comes into contact with Kryptonite, which are meteor rocks from his destroyed home world, he becomes weak and sick…vulnerable,” Lex explained as he came out as well and stood beside Chloe while smirking down at Clark. “We knew that you’d taken Clark’s body when Kara had told us that the balance for good and evil was going to be decided soon. So we had some precautions. Now, you’re going to leave Clark’s body or we’re going to shoot you with the Colt,” he added before nodding towards where Sam was aiming the Colt at Clark.

 

“You wouldn’t dare…” Clark whispered as he gasped for air and groaned as Chloe pushed the rock on him and made him shudder in pain. “You kill me and Dean’ll never…forgive you…” he managed as he sneered at them.

 

“Think again. He’d rather Clark died free than to ever be used for evil,” Sam hissed out before shooting Clark in the leg. Clark screamed in pain and jerked a bit as lightening shot through his leg. His body suddenly arched as a black cloud spewed out of his mouth and shot out into the night, leaving Clark breathless and moaning weakly as he rolled onto his side. Sam put away the gun as he quickly ran over to Clark while Chloe put away the meteor rock. “Clark…Clark, you ok, man?” Sam whispered as he helped Clark to sit up.

 

“Y-Yea…give me a second,” Clark stuttered as he gasped for air and shivered. He looked around in utter bafflement. “Where am I?” he asked then looked over as he saw Bobby, Missouri, and Lex next to Dean’s body. “Dean! Oh god, Dean!” he cried before crawling over as fast as his shaking body could take him. He sobbed as he saw his lover’s pale face and cupped it. “Oh god…is he…”

 

“Not for long, but his body is badly damaged. Looks like our ruse worked,” Lex remarked with a grin as he pulled out the two amulets that were nestled just under Dean’s back. One was glowing deep green while the other’s golden glow was just fading. He smirked at Clark’s confusion and explained quickly, “We used the golden amulet to make a copy of Dean’s soul to trick the demon into thinking that he’d gotten Dean’s soul. It’ll wear off in a couple of hours, but since the contract’s been fulfilled, Sam and Dean are off the hook.”

 

“And the green amulet is holding Dean’s real soul. But we only got six hours to heal Dean’s body enough so that he doesn’t collapse and die for real when we put his soul back in. I don’t know how we’re going to do that,” Bobby added grimly as he checked over Dean’s wounds.

 

“I can take care of that. What do I need to do to get Dean’s soul back into his body?” Clark asked firmly as he took the green amulet before gathering Dean’s body to him.

 

“Just follow the instructions written on here after you’ve healed Dean’s body. You have only five more minutes though, Clark before Dean’s brain dead,” Chloe whispered as she tucked the folded paper into Clark’s pants’ pocket.

 

“Not where I’m taking him, Chloe. He has time,” Clark replied with a reassuring smile before looking at the tearful Sam. “I’ll bring him back…I promise.” Sam nodded grimly and leaned into Lex as the bald man wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders to steady and comfort him.

 

“Hurry it up. We’ll keep dinner warm for you,” Missouri said briskly as she stood up with Bobby’s help.

 

“Don’t…we won’t be getting back *that* soon,” Clark promised with a roguish grin and then was gone before they could blink and a backlash of air that rustled their clothes and hair.

 

“Hmmm…well you know what they say,” Lex commented as they looked at each other in relieved bemusement. “Sex is a powerful healer.”  They all laughed in a mixture of relief and adrenaline before heading back to Missouri’s place. Time to celebrate their success.

 TBC


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter Thirteen **

 

Warnings: Smut…lots and lots of smut. And angst. Come on…angst is good for the soul! Oh and a touch of gore...sorry!

 

Clark stopped with a rush of air and a cloud of snow surrounding him as he looked around at the interior of his fortress. He stepped inside carefully with Dean cradled in his arms close to his chest and went into the chamber that held a healing bed, which he laid Dean out on. He then went over to one of the crystalline consoles and began shifting the crystals before looking over at Dean’s body. He noted the soft pink glow that was illuminating the bed and sighed in relief when it slowly turned to a pale blue as the bed started stabilizing Dean. Once it had fully turned to light blue, he shifted a couple more of the crystals and went over to sit next to Dean’s bedside as the glow turned to a healthy leaf green color. He shifted Dean’s arm into place since it had nearly been torn off and was currently connected by just a couple of tendons to the joint then he carefully removed his lover’s clothes and, after taking out anything valuable from them, he set them on fire with a couple blasts of his heat vision. He would buy new clothes for Dean, but for now he just needed Dean healed.

 

“You are putting your faith in things that are best left alone, Kal-El,” Jor-El’s voice stated softly as the fortress pulsed in time to his voice.

 

“I don’t care. You didn’t do anything…I would almost have to say you plotted this in the first place as another test!” Clark retorted angrily and stood up to confront his father. He turned around in a slow circle as he glared at the fortress. “He means *everything* to me! He has a brother and friends that care about him and he is a good man! We saved his soul and it’s the *least* I can do to save his body so he can live a happy life!”

 

“You almost didn’t make it, my son. The demon used you to destroy innocent humans and could have used you to cause the ultimate destruction of this world,” Jor-El chided him and Clark sneered.

 

“But it didn’t. It didn’t succeed because of hunters like Sam and Dean and their friends knowing how to deal with this kind of thing! You keep saying that *I’m* the only thing that can save this world, but you don’t even acknowledge that people like the Winchesters go about saving people and this world every day!” Clark declared and laughed suddenly in realization. “It *galls* you that *you* and *your son* were bested by a demon and were aided by *mere mortals*!”

 

“That is not what I am trying to say, Kal-El,” Jor-El protested, but Clark’s laugh stopped him from continuing.

 

“Save it! You might think you’re omnipotent, but you’re not! And neither am I! And I will *never* give up on the human race! I will work side by side with them and we shall prove that you and your so-called *superior* race are nothing!” Clark retorted triumphantly before returning to Dean’s side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that several of the wounds were nearly healed and that Dean’s shoulder was mending swiftly. He reached up and touched a couple of symbols that were floating nearby and his relief faded as he saw that Dean had lost a lot of blood and that his body was malnourished. He bit his lip in his worry as he realized that it was going to take a bit more to help Dean’s body make it.

 

He stood up and went back to the crystalline console where he shifted a couple more of the shards before looking over. The green glow that had been surrounding Dean’s body soon had some blood red and golden threads running through it and Clark smiled in satisfaction before he took his seat again next to Dean’s bedside. It would take a couple more hours before Dean was fully restored…he had plenty of time.

 

He took out the amulet and examined it curiously. He touched the intricate filigree and the glowing stone before he closed his hand over it and held it. He sighed softly as he felt Dean’s presence touch his own soul, filling him with warmth. “Dean…I know that I wasn’t…” He stopped and sighed as he closed his eyes tightly on the tears that welled up within him. “I wasn’t *there* for you, but I wanted to be so badly. I tried…so *hard* to find a way to help you, but in the end, Lex managed to do what I couldn’t and I got possessed by the *thing* that was going to take you away from me. And I don’t even *remember* what had happened,” he whispered thickly before opening his eyes and looking over at Dean’s healing body.

 

Dean looked like he was sleeping, but Clark knew that wasn’t true. He was in a coma until he was healed and even then he would need his soul returned to his body. He just hoped he could do it right. “When you wake up…I’m *never* going to leave your side again. I’ll go with you on your hunts or whatever, but we are *never* parting again. I don’t know what it is about you, but you are the first person that has accepted and embraced me for who I am. You challenge me, you make me feel welcome, and you…you are so important to me, Dean,” Clark said and his voice cracked at the last bit. He looked down and licked his lips before biting his bottom lip hard. “If I lost you, then I wouldn’t have anything to fight for. I…I think I love you, Dean and…it scares me because I didn’t think this could happen and…god Dean, you have to make it,” he finally managed as he clutched the amulet to his chest tightly and shuddered, fighting his tears.

 

Silence fell over the chamber as he watched over Dean’s body. He eventually brought out the sheet that Chloe had given to him and examined the instructions that were on it. He mouthed the words and grimaced while hoping that pronunciation wasn’t ninety percent of the test, but he would try his hardest to get it right. He noted the areas that he would have to put the amulet and glanced over at Dean’s body to make sure on the exact positioning before returning to his studying. He made sure to read everything a few times through before sitting back and relaxing into his seat as it elongated and angled so that he was laying down. He would rest for a bit since he knew that the fortress would warn him if anything went wrong.

 

A soft dinging woke him a while later and he jerked awake, somewhat disoriented to find himself in a crystalline room instead of his room back home on the farm. He rubbed his eyes and sat up before looking over at Dean’s body. He smiled in relief when he saw that the green glow had returned to the pale blue stage and that Dean was breathing normally as if he was asleep. He still was in a coma, but it made Clark feel at ease to know that it was now up to him and the amulet to save Dean completely.

 

Looking down at his hand where he had been clutching the amulet, Clark smiled in determination before standing and crawling on top of Dean’s body, straddling him. He placed the amulet just above Dean’s belly button at the solar plexus and took out the paper. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he focused himself before whispering the chant. He watched as the amulet’s glow began to pulse in time to Dean’s pulse before flashing bright green. He moved the amulet from the solar plexus to the middle of Dean’s forehead and continued chanting as the amulet, which was now a pale green, throbbed in time to Dean’s pulse again. Dean’s body suddenly stiffened and arched before Dean gasped as the green glow passed into his mind and body, suffusing with it completely. Clark finished his chanting shakily and waited anxiously as the amulet slowly faded to a dull green color.

 

He picked up the amulet and put it aside with the papers, then leaned in so he was hovering over Dean’s face. He cupped Dean’s cheek tenderly with his long fingers as he searched for signs that Dean was back. He bit his lip before whispering, “Dean? Come on…open your eyes for me.” He drew in a shaky breath as he caressed his thumb along Dean’s cheek and bottom lip. “Please Dean…don’t leave me. Not now,” he managed as he fought his tears the longer Dean remained unconscious. It hadn’t said how long it would take for Dean to wake up, but what was going on? He muffled a sob as he rested his forehead on Dean’s nose and felt two tears drip down his face. “Please Dean! Don’t leave me!” he sobbed out before shifting his head up and brushing his lips along Dean’s. Dean’s lips remained still for a second before molding to his in a warm kiss and he half-sobbed, half-laughed into Dean’s mouth before pulling back to look into Dean’s grinning face. “Dean!”

 

Dean slowly licked his lips before smiling lazily. “Is this the part where we live happily ever after? Cuz I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore,” he murmured huskily and Clark couldn’t help laughing before kissing Dean again, this time hungrily and with relief.

 

“I think this is more the part where we have wild passionate sex to make up for the time we were apart and for the emotional trauma we just went through,” Clark retorted into Dean’s mouth with a grin and chuckled with Dean as they began kissing again while slowly caressing each other. He sat up and tossed aside his shirt before returning to his hungry mauling of Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hands impatiently tugged at his pants and he kicked those off swiftly before meshing their naked bodies together. They both groaned as they rubbed together in a long slide of heated skin and incredible friction before shifting so that they were lined up perfectly. Dean’s legs wrapped loosely around Clark’s thighs as they rocked against each other while their lips melded, suckled, and mauled the other’s lips eagerly.

 

Breaking their kiss, Dean panted for air as he gazed up at Clark with lust blown eyes and murmured, “Want you in me. Make me feel alive, Clark.”

 

“Always and forever…” Clark whispered back as he smiled and caressed his fingers along Dean’s face before crawling off of Dean and going over to a small alcove. He could feel Dean’s gaze on him and sauntered just a bit more sexily, earning a husky chuckle from his lover at the display. He found a small jar that held some sort of lubricant. He figured it was most likely some sort of lotion and knew that it’d work. He went back to Dean’s bed and climbed on before kissing Dean again. Their tongues tangled together for another few minutes before he pulled back and slicked his fingers up.

 

He kissed his way down Dean’s body as he trailed his moist fingers over Dean’s hip, along the crease of his hip joint, under his balls, and to the puckered entrance that was welcoming him. He pressed a finger into Dean as he sucked the dripping cock that met his lips into his mouth and down his throat in one move, causing Dean to groan loudly and push up into his mouth. He placed his free hand on Dean’s stomach, pressing him down gently and holding him still as he suckled the heated flesh that was leaking steadily into his mouth while his finger twisted in the hot channel and stretched the tight hole. He pushed in two more fingers and scissored them as he flicked his tongue over the slit of Dean’s cock head several times, forcing his lover to jerk and curse as he tried to get more from both sources of stimulation.

 

Pulling his mouth slowly off of Dean’s cock, Clark grinned as Dean groaned and glared at him in aggravation. “You better not be stopping,” Dean growled out and Clark laughed softly as he pushed in three fingers as far as he could, making Dean swear a blue streak and arch his body to push down onto them.

 

“Never would think that,” Clark whispered teasingly as he began twisting and thrusting his fingers into Dean’s hot body until Dean cried out.

 

“Enough! Enough! Get in me now or so help me I’ll do it myself!” Dean snarled as he reached a hand down for his reddened cock. He grunted as Clark’s hand intercepted his and laced with his fingers.

 

“You don’t get to come until I say so,” Clark murmured calmly and grinned as Dean shuddered in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and moved himself between Dean’s thighs before coating his cock with the remaining lubricant that was on his fingers. “This stuff is great…still got so much left,” he moaned out as he thrust into his fist and tightened his fingers around Dean’s, which were gripping his fingers tightly in turn.

 

“Stop fucking your fist and fuck me!” Dean barked out and groaned as his head fell back. He bit his lip as Clark lifted his lower body easily with one hand while pinning his other hand over his head and pressing his cock into Dean’s body. Dean couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as he was filled by Clark’s cock and he rolled his hips down to hurry up Clark’s progress.  He was all but thrumming with tension as he held still when Clark stopped moving and they both adjusted to each other. After a minute, he rolled his hips again, starting a slow rhythm that had Clark’s cock gliding in and out of him at a torturous pace.

 

Clark leaned in and wrapped his arm around Dean before sitting back and pulling Dean firmly onto his lap, which pushed him up into Dean farther and made Dean cry out in pleasure as he stroked Dean’s prostate. He grabbed Dean’s mouth in a heated kiss as they began to move together, rocking against each other as they clung tightly to the other. Their tongues dueled heatedly in mimicry of the motion their bodies were doing lower down, sliding together as they gasped for air from each other. Dean broke the kiss as he rolled his head before tucking it into Clark’s neck and panting steadily with each thrust their bodies did together. Dean’s soft pleas for more fueled Clark’s own need and soon he was pounding up into Dean and turning the pleas into screams of wordless pleasure.

 

It seemed to last forever and yet be over in a flash before Clark whispered the go ahead to Dean and they climaxed hard, shouting each other’s names as they came hard enough to nearly black out. Dean clung to Clark as he shuddered and gasped for air and felt the heated breath of his lover along his neck as Clark did the same with him while they came down from their high. After a bit, Clark laid them out on the bed while slipping out of Dean’s body and Dean turned onto his side in an open invitation for some spooning action. Clark pressed himself along Dean’s body as he leaned in and pressed a long kiss to Dean’s mouth while wrapping an arm around Dean’s middle and caressing his fingers through the sticky mess on Dean’s chest and abdomen. They lazily made out for a few minutes before Dean turned his head slowly away and nuzzled into Clark’s upper arm. Clark nestled his face into Dean’s hair and neck, just taking in his lover’s scent as they held each other tightly. “Never leave me again,” he finally whispered a few minutes later before placing a tender kiss behind Dean’s ear.

 

Dean laced his fingers with Clark’s fingers and tugged the long arm that was wrapped around his waist up so he could tuck it close to him. “We have our own destinies…but I’ll always come back to you,” he promised and smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Clark.

 

Smiling back before leaning in for another tender kiss, Clark murmured, “Ditto.” They both grinned in the kiss before deepening it briefly. They shifted until they were in a comfortable position, but Clark could tell that Dean was pondering just how it was he was alive. He nuzzled Dean’s neck again and squeezed the hand he was holding. “What is it?” he asked softly.

 

“How am I alive? I should be in Hell,” Dean answered quietly before looking over his shoulder at Clark questioningly. “Is Sammy ok?”

 

“Sam’s fine. He says hi by the way,” Clark replied with a grin as he tried to think of how to explain. “In all honesty, I’m not quite sure since I had left before Lex had managed to figure things out. But from what I remember of what they had told me before I brought you here is that they had used some amulet to make a copy of your soul to fool the contract while that amulet there took your soul into a safe place, making it look like you were dead. Then, after they somehow got rid of the demon from me, I brought you here, healed your body, and then transferred your soul back into your body,” he explained as he watched Dean, who was eyeing the nearby amulet warily.

 

“Was pretty risky. You guys kept it from me pretty good,” Dean murmured before turning his face into Clark’s arm again and nestling back into Clark’s hold. “M’just glad it worked.”

 

“Me too...me too,” Clark whispered happily as he placed a kiss to Dean’s head before moved back into place so that he was curled protectively around Dean. He smiled as he heard Dean’s breathing even out into sleep and was thankful that they had a future to look forward to, no matter what might happen.

 TBC


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter Fourteen **

 

Warnings: more smut, schmoop, and all around sappy schtuff. Bring toothbrushes.

 

Humming softly along with the music that was floating out of the library, Sam strolled into the library in just his sweatpants as he looked around lazily for his lover. It had been a week since Dean had been saved from the demon, a blissful week that Sam and Lex had taken to finding new ways to drive each other wild as well as learn about the other in deeper detail than they had thought possible. They had gotten a phone call from Clark the day after everything had gone down with the awesome news that Dean was indeed healed and back to his normal self. There would be some consequences from using the two amulets, but it was well worth the results in Sam’s mind. He had his brother back and they were going to definitely tear it up.

 

He smirked at his thoughts before he finally found Lex sitting behind the baby grand piano playing what sounded like a rather intricate piece of music. He looked his lover up and down leisurely, appreciating the loose white silk shirt and black slacks that were accentuating what he already knew about his lover’s body. He could tell that Lex was content just from the little smile that was playing with his lover’s mouth as he swayed to the music that he was unleashing from the ivory keys and Sam couldn’t help smiling as well when he saw it, though he was more interested in the skin that was revealed between the open lapels of Lex’s shirt.

 

He went over to the edge of the piano and leaned on it while propping his chin on his hand. He grinned when Lex looked up lazily and received a grin in response as Lex continued to play. Sam closed his eyes and listened to the music, relaxing in a way that he’d never been able to do even with Jessica all those years before. Lex knew almost *everything* about him and he was pretty sure he knew almost everything about Lex. They both still had some secrets that might remain that way or they might come out. He couldn’t decide whether or not they would, but he found himself really not caring. He had someone in his life besides his brother who understood him for what he was and didn’t think he was a freak. It was...reassuring and scary at the same time. He just hoped that he would have a place to come back to after his hunts with Dean, for he knew that they’d never give that up. They had a definite vendetta against the demons at least and they would never stop helping the people who needed them the most.

 

Opening his eyes as the music stopped, Sam smirked as he caught a glimpse of pale toned flesh under the white silk shirt before returning the soft kiss that was pressed to his lips by Lex. They stood like that for a bit, leaning over the piano and kissing languidly as if they didn’t have a care in the world. And they didn’t for now...they just had each other.

 

Their kiss broke eventually and they smiled at each other before Sam stood up and sauntered over to the couch. He grinned as he glanced over when a light hand ran down his bare back, caressing him unhurriedly as Lex walked alongside him to the couch. He stopped as Lex came around to face him and they pressed together tightly to resume their kissing, which was swiftly taking on a passionate tone. Their hands explored each other’s body and soon their clothing was on the ground, much to their mutual amusement. Lex broke the kiss and stepped back before turning and crawling onto the leather couch. He braced himself on the couch arm and spread his legs invitingly for Sam while smirking over his shoulder at his lover. Sam’s eyes were dark with lust, but he kept his pace slow as he sauntered over to the couch and knelt behind Lex. His large hands framed Lex’s ass and kneaded the firm flesh, drawing a moan from his lover while the pale muscled body swayed to the movements.

 

With a smirk, Sam leaned in and licked a light path along Lex’s lower back, tracing the love marks that were already there from a couple of nights ago. He began suckling on each of the marks, refreshing them as Lex bucked and arched in pleasure, soft pleas falling from his lips as his head fell forward. Taking the hint, Sam bit his way down one buttock and licked a long trail to the puckered entrance that was waiting for him there. He used his fingers to part the twin globes of flesh before leaning in and burying his face there, taking in the musky scent that was Lex’s core before he plunged his tongue into Lex’s tight channel.

 

Lex cried out and bucked again before pushing back demandingly for more, which Sam gave him of course. His tongue twisted and wiggled inside of Lex for a minute before he pulled back and pressed a long finger into Lex, stretching him a bit more. He shifted his hand a little so he could shove his face in there again and wriggled his tongue in alongside his finger, earning a few curse words from Lex as he stretched that tight hole even further. He had to make sure to get Lex nice and ready because they hadn’t put lube in this room yet, though with how often they’d have sex on the couch you’d think they would have already. Sam didn’t care. He enjoyed doing this to Lex as often as possible.

 

He leaned back again and pushed in a second finger, pleased to see that it could take a couple of fingers already. He spit into the tight space he managed to create when he scissored his fingers to open it farther and it eased the way a bit more. He slipped in a third finger and grinned as he watched Lex pant and writhe under his fingers. He could drive his lover wild every time and still not get enough. He shifted in and kissed Lex’s open mouth, swallowing down the begging that was breathed out with every move of his fingers into Lex’s body until he knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. He sat back and removed his fingers, then gripped his own cock to slick it up a bit. But he didn’t get far as Lex suddenly turned around and bent in, taking Sam’s cock down his throat in one swallow. Sam cried out and nearly threw Lex off of him in his surprise and intense pleasure, but Lex held on as he suckled and prepped the leaking flesh for their fucking. Groaning, Sam’s head fell back as Lex bobbed his head up and down on his cock while soft moans from his lover around his cock pushed his pleasure up tenfold.

 

Finally, Lex pulled off and moved back into position with his legs spread as wide as they could go and his ass tilted invitingly for Sam. Sam smirked before crawling forward and pressing himself along Lex’s body, molding them together as he positioned himself. He pushed in slowly, drawing out a long moan from Lex as he filled the hot, still very tight channel with his pulsing cock. He pushed in until he couldn’t go anymore, then pulled out slowly, not letting Lex really adjust to him. He drove in again a little bit faster and more vigorously, forcing a grunt of pleasure from Lex as he connected with Lex again. He kept their bodies pressed tightly together as he thrust, making Lex feel him all around as well as inside as they moved together. He could feel Lex’s body flex under him and growled low in his throat, which made Lex buck and moan with need as he knew it would. Lex had a major kink for his more possessive side and he was very happy to oblige him whenever he could.

 

His lips slid along Lex’s shoulder as they began moving faster, the sounds of flesh slapping together mingling with their groans and pleas as well as encouragement as they panted for air in time with each other. He bit down on Lex’s shoulder, causing another curse to fly out of Lex as his head fell back against Sam’s shoulder, baring his neck to his lover in a way that Sam couldn’t resist. Suckling a path to just behind Lex’s ear, Sam bit down there as well and Lex whined deep in his throat as they began moving frantically. Sam growled again as he shifted his face back to Lex’s neck and shoulder junction and he bit down there hard enough to draw blood as he pounded hard and fast into Lex as his climax hit him in a blinding rush. He arched in, nearly bending Lex in half as he moved frantically and his shout merged with Lex’s as they came at the same time. He thrust a couple more times as he spilled deep within Lex while Lex’s body milked him for everything he had before they collapsed forward in panting, groaning pile of sweaty flesh and limbs.

 

They stayed like that for several minutes just catching their breath and shaking with the aftershocks of their climaxes before kissing lazily in the sated afterglow of their passion. Eventually, Sam sat back and pulled Lex onto his lap after slipping out and they began making out again, completely ignoring the mess that they’d made and were going to make again if they continued. Unfortunately, they couldn’t do just that as the doors opened for the library and Chloe walked in. She shrieked and ran out, but it was enough to startle them out of their complete occupation with each other. Sam cussed as he turned bright red in embarrassment, but Lex just laughed softly as he got up and grabbed some tissues from a nearby Kleenex box and wiping his chest and thighs clean before pulling on his clothes. Sam had yanked on his sweatpants before going to the door and looking around. “Chloe? It’s um...safe now,” he called out as he rubbed the back of his neck in chagrin when she came from around the corner and grinned at him.

 

“Wow...I’d heard that gay porn was fun to watch, but never expected to see it up close and personal!” she declared and laughed as he wiped a hand over his face in mortification. “So, how are you guys getting the stains out of the leather?” she teased him before going into the library, only to find that Lex had already cleaned it up, though the air was thick with the scent of sex.

 

“It’s called stain resistant leather. You should look into it when you get your own set. I can recommend a good brand,” Lex replied casually and grinned as Chloe grinned at him. “So what brings you here besides a free show, Chloe?”

 

“Well, I just got a call from Bobby. Somehow he got my cell phone number. He told me to tell Sam and Dean to call him. He’s got a job for you guys,” Chloe explained as she turned to look at Sam, who looked serious again even as he was leaning casually against the baby grand.

 

“Well, since Dean’s out of range and I shut off my phone, of course he was going to find you,” Sam murmured thoughtfully and winked at Chloe as she huffed. “You’ll find that we have many ways of tracking people down,” he added with a smirk.

 

“I’ll remember that and try to take a video next time I walk in on you guys so that I have blackmail,” Chloe replied dryly and Sam and Lex laughed at that.

 

“Any news from my brother or Clark?” Sam asked and they could both tell that he was trying to hide his worry. It was just a sign of how much the brothers Winchester cared about each other.

 

“Not that I’ve heard, but I’m sure they’ll be coming back soon,” Chloe replied reassuringly and grinned at him.

 

“How about now?” Dean’s voice floated in as he sauntered in with Clark and grinned at them.

 

“Dean!” Sam cried happily before going to his brother and hugging him tightly. Dean hugged him back just as tightly and Sam almost started crying at how wonderful it felt to have his brother back with him. He leaned back and scrutinized his brother’s appearance critically, knowing that he was getting the same treatment from his over protective brother. “You look good,” he finally whispered and grinned as he blinked back some tears. The fear of almost losing his brother completely finally vanished at the sight of his brother’s roguish grin and amused gaze.

 

“So do you, though I must say, Sammy...I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist,” Dean remarked after cupping the back of his brother’s head and ruffling the still somewhat sweaty hair. He laughed as Sam blushed bright red and looked down before looking over at Lex. “Hey...I hear I owe you,” he said warmly as he went around his brother and shook hands with the bald man. He kept a light touch on Sam’s arm though, not wanting to be parted from Sam just yet and he knew that Sam felt the same way.

 

“Nah...I’d say we’re almost square since you saved my life a couple of times there as well,” Lex replied as he shook Dean’s hand before being pulled into a hug. He smiled softly as Dean whispered a couple of things to him before leaning back and nodded at Dean. He glanced at Sam and smirked. “I think me and Sam should clean up for a bit. According to Chloe here, Bobby’s been looking for you and Sam, so maybe you should call him back. We won’t be long,” he suggested before going over to Sam.

 

“Did you clean up your mess?” Chloe asked sweetly and laughed as Sam groaned and covered his face with a hand while Lex rolled his eyes and shook his head before they both left the room.

 

“Hey! Five minute shower, Sam!” Dean called out as he ran to the door and grinned as Sam flipped him off before they went around a corner. He laughed softly as he went back into the room and pulled out his cell phone. “Finally...a signal...” he grunted and mock glared at Clark as his lover laughed at him before plopping down on the couch. He sat down next to Clark as he dialed Bobby’s number and winked at Chloe before focusing as it picked up. “Hey Bobby...it’s me,” he said in greeting as he smiled softly.

 

“Dean...it’s great to hear your voice. How’re you doing?” Bobby answered and Dean smirked as he laid his head back onto the arm that Clark had rested behind him.

 

“A-ok and ready to get back on the job. Got something for us?” Dean asked and ignored the look that Clark sent him. His fingers reached up and threaded with Clark’s reassuringly, though he knew his lover wasn’t happy with them going back on hunts. But he knew that he and Sam definitely had some payback coming and there weren’t enough demons for the kind of hell he was going to bring.

 

“Yea I do. There have been a few maulings outside of High River, Georgia. According to the reports that I was able to get, it looks like a giant creature of some sort had used these people for toothpicks. Seems to be focusing a lot on teenagers, though that just might be because those kids were going out camping in the woods without supervision, but you get the picture,” Bobby explained and Dean couldn’t help frowning.

 

“Kids, huh? All right...soon as we get things settled here, me and Sam’ll head out for Georgia. Was craving some peaches anyways,” Dean remarked and cast a smirk at Clark, who smiled slightly back at him before squeezing his fingers again. “Thanks Bobby. Me and Sam’ll stop by on our way out,” he added and grinned as Bobby chuckled.

 

“Just stay out of trouble, all right? Take it easy,” Bobby retorted and Dean grinned.

 

“I’m all about easy. Later,” Dean replied and hung up after Bobby said good bye as well. He turned to Clark and sighed. “Don’t look at me like that. I don’t ask you to stop helping people. It’s not fair of you to ask that of me. There are people who need help and we know how to do it,” he stated quickly as Clark opened his mouth to protest.

 

Closing his mouth, Clark’s lips thinned as he frowned. “It’s not the same though, Dean. I’ve got special powers to protect me. You don’t.”

 

“No, but I do have training in this stuff. And don’t you dare bring up what happened recently. That’s totally different,” Dean growled out when Clark opened his mouth again.

 

Sighing, Clark leaned his head against Dean’s. “Call when you get there?” he asked softly and Dean’s face softened as he wrapped his arms around Clark.

 

“I promise, baby...I’ll even call on the way. Lord knows Sam’ll be on the damn phone with Lex the entire time,” Dean replied sarcastically and they both laughed softly.

 

“Damn straight he will or I’ll disown him,” Lex commented as they came back in freshly cleaned. Sam was carrying his duffle bag and put it in front of the doorway as they came in the rest of the way.

 

“What did Bobby want?” Sam asked as he sat down next to Lex and grinned over at Chloe as she listened to them with interest.

 

“Maulings in Georgia. Teenagers mostly...camping out in some woods without supervision. Could be anything really,” Dean explained shortly and Sam nodded in understanding.

 

“We better head out then,” Sam stated reluctantly as he smiled at Lex and leaned into the older man.

 

“Not without some stuff I’ve been meaning to give you,” Lex remarked and got up. He went over to his vault and opened it, then pulled out some envelopes. “I got your names cleared up of all of those charges with the police and FBI. And here’s some money so you don’t have to do credit card fraud for a while,” he said as he handed the envelopes to a stunned Dean.

 

“Dude...you didn’t have to,” Dean murmured in astonishment as he pulled out their files and noted that they were indeed wiped clean. He pulled out the cash and his eyes bulged. It was more money than they had ever seen in their life!

 

“I wanted to. You two have changed my life and I think Clark would agree with me in that we want you two safe,” Lex replied and smiled over at Sam. “So you can come back to us,” he added softly.

 

“You never had to worry there, Lex. We would have come back either way. You didn’t have to do this,” Sam whispered as he stood up and went to his lover to wrap his arms around Lex.

 

“I wanted to,” Lex repeated just as softly as he nuzzled into Sam’s neck.

 

“Well...I’m just going to go so you four can have a sappy good bye,” Chloe declared with a pained smile before she stood up. She hugged Sam and then Dean, who had also gotten to his feet, and smiled at them a bit more naturally. “Call me anytime if you need some searching to be done,” she added and grinned at them.

 

“We will. Thanks so much for everything, Chloe,” Sam replied warmly as he squeezed her shoulder. She smiled at them again before leaving them alone and Sam sighed.

 

“We need to hook her up with someone. Know some people?” Lex suggested and Dean let out a bark of laughter.

 

“They’re all hunters, but we’ll keep an eye out,” Sam answered with a grin before slowly wrapping his arms around Lex again. He held onto his lover for a bit, knowing his brother was doing the same with Clark before pulling away and silently leading them all out to where the Impala was waiting for them in the garage. Dean and Sam packed their bags into the trunk and then turned to face their two lovers.

 

“Keep in contact. Please,” Clark whispered roughly and Dean nodded before going over to kiss him and hold him tightly again.

 

“Don’t worry so much,” Dean murmured as he stroked his fingers soothingly through Clark’s hair before pulling back and looking up at Clark. He wiped away the tears that were threatening and winked. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he added jokingly. Clark grinned slightly and nodded before leaning in for another kiss. Dean turned then and smirked at Sam and Lex as they made out a bit. “Anytime now, little brother. Sun’s going down,” he remarked sarcastically and Clark snickered next to him.

 

Sam broke the kiss and smirked at his brother as he held Lex tightly to him. “You sure are impatient,” he retorted and laughed with Dean at their inside joke before letting Lex and Clark go. Sam went to Clark and hugged him. “Stay out of trouble,” he whispered and Clark snorted, though it was almost drowned out by Lex’s laughter over whatever Dean had said.

 

“You just be sure to come back in one piece,” Clark responded and grinned back at Sam.

 

“You know it,” Sam replied before shifting away and heading for the passenger’s side of the car. He tossed the keys to Dean, who grabbed them with undisguised glee and slid into the driver’s side.

 

Lex and Clark watched the Winchester brothers drive away and sighed almost simultaneously. “Don’t worry, Clark. I get the feeling that those two always come back to where their home is,” Lex commented before looking over at his friend and smirking.

 

Smirking back, Clark nodded. “Home is where the heart is.”

 

Chuckling, Lex nodded as well before returning his gaze to watching the Impala shrink on the horizon. “Glad we understand each other,” he murmured contentedly.

 

The End!


End file.
